Victory Runs Deep
by jalapeno-sama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki, the ex Vice-Captain of Teikou, the phantom of the court, and one of the top 3 players of the entire circuit. The Kiseki no Sedai broke up after middle school, but Kuroko will make them close again; even if it means beating them with their own game and bringing victory to herself. fem!strong!Kuroko (AoKuro decided)
1. Start Anew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Kasamatsu wonders sometimes if headaches were ever an issue for him before Kise Ryota showed up in his life.

"Kise! Get back to work!" He exclaims, eye twitching in annoyance. It was always a kind of nervous habit, one that he _thought _he knocked in middle school. Well, nobody ever said working with a miracle would be _easy, _did they? Kise nods, and winks, but the vacancy in his eyes makes Kasamatsu groan under his breath. _If he isn't going to listen, he doesn't need to make it so damn obvious! _

"Of course, senpai!" Kise responds with a broad smile (Kasamatsu almost retches from the sweetness), inspiring his ever-present fangirls to take pictures.

Always with his head in the clouds. Kasamatsu sighs.

Dribbling absentmindedly, Kise rolls his shoulders and considers trying out a few new shooting forms; his _other _thoughts can be put on the back burner. It isn't like he's going to forget them. How anybody could forget anything about the miracle team is a mystery in and of itself.

"This year is sure to be fun," he hums under his breath, breaking around an invisible player before shooting. The anticipation he feels is almost unbearable. He wants to prove his worth, wants to prove his usefulness; he _won't_ be the weakest anymore, not this time. He _won't _lose.

A memory boils over in his mind for a nanosecond. A girl, blue eyes decidedly blank and crystalline, _clairvoyant, _with hair of the same shade framing her face. It hangs around her in sweat-soaked strands. _Victory isn't everything, Kise-kun. Remember that. _

Kise pushes the thought under before it can fully develop. Nothing good will come from thinking about the past, after all. "I'll prove myself to you, Kurokocchi. I'll show you," he promises, shooting another ball with a gleam in his eyes.

Kasamatsu shakes his head when he sees Kise talking to himself. _Just another day in paradise. _

* * *

Kuroko stares at her seniors.

They have a nice setup; a folding table with cups of cool water, a few flyers rustling in the breeze. Their posture is confident but approachable. Of course, she _has _been watching them for a number of minutes, observing, but she's sure many others will notice their admirable recruiting attempt as well.

She hasn't introduced herself yet, doesn't really plan to; if they manage to spot her themselves, her introduction will be their reward. And if not, then there's no reason to send them into premature cardiac arrest.

"Riko, seriously, this is starting to get creepy," Hyuuga shivers, glancing around suspiciously. "I swear I feel someone watching us." Aida nods, scanning their surroundings with her sharp eyes. _Nothing. _

"Just ignore it, Junpei," Aida says with an air of finality. "It's probably just Izuki or Koga," she reasons, and the scowl that blooms on Hyuuga's face seems to darken the entire vicinity.

"If it is, I'll punch both of them in the head," he mutters. Kuroko remains still for another second, looking the two up and down one last time before slipping a sign up form out of the pile. There's a pen on the table, not a pencil, and there's something resolute about writing her information in permanent ink that solidifies her goal. _  
_

Middle school? _Teikou. _Goals? _Play to the best of my ability. _Why?

Why she wants to join isn't listed as a mandatory option, so Kuroko leaves the spot blank. She hopes the act is seen as modest instead of careless, but one can never be sure.

Kuroko places the pen back onto the table silently, along with her paper, which neither student seems to notice. Kuroko exhales hard, taking out her exasperation on the surrounding air.

As she walks away, a tingling feeling tugs on her spine, floods her senses with nostalgia, _drags _her out of her own mind.

She doesn't bother turning to face the presence; she traces back in her memory, places his characteristics with what she's seen. The red haired one, then, the one wearing a uniform two sizes too small with a frown like a scar across his face. His eyebrows were certainly something to be admired too, in her opinion.

Kuroko closes her eyes for a moment. He's an opportunity laid out in front of her. How can she possibly say no?

Aomine said he needed a rival. He left her to look for one as soon as her eyes turned to the rest of their team collapsing around her. In a way, she wishes _she _could be his rival, that she could be the one to drag him out of his self-made prison, but her attention is needed elsewhere. Murasakibara needs a lesson in kindness, and Akashi's arrogance borders on offensive rather than endearing.

But maybe _he _can cut her workload in half; give her a hand in supporting the weight of the world.

For now, Kuroko thinks she can ignore the fact that the red-haired enigma was dragging one of their seniors by the jacket.

**-o0o-**

Aida shakes her head ruefully while glancing at the papers in her hand. "Just a few more would've been nice," she comments with a sigh, before perking up. "But hey! That Kagami Taiga guy sure looks like something! A real ace in the making!"

Hyuuga nods in agreement, looking pensive. "Or a massive pain in my backside," he mutters under his breath, unwilling to be subjected to Aida's physical discipline.

Koganei pales. "Y-Yeah," he stammers. "He was great. Really fantastic."

By some miracle of fate, one lonely form on the table catches Hyuuga's eye. He snatches it up, pausing to flip it over a few times. "Ah, Riko, there's one left... all filled out and everything," Hyuuga says slowly, handing her the paper.

Surprised, Aida scans the sheet quickly. "Kuroko... Tetsuki? Odd name," she mentions, before freezing. "Junpei," she says, breathless, "this kid went to _that_ school. This kid went to _Teikou." _Immediately, the small collection of players hush. The weight of Teikou's legacy hangs heavily in the air, memories of games gone wrong forcibly retold. "I can't remember anybody from Teikou," Aida continues. "Why can't I remember them?"

Hyuuga shrugs. "I know they have a reputation, but think about it," he says. "That name doesn't belong to one of the Miracles, so the kid never even got to play in a game. They're sure to have the technical skills because... well, because of _Teikou, _but let's not get our hopes up."

Aida sighs, but nods in agreement after deliberating. The group walks towards the school, their swooping laughs heard from miles away.

* * *

The first practice for the Seirin High School Boy's Basketball Team begins with the newest hopefuls standing in two lines, some rigid and nervous, others confident and stretching with anticipation. Some even know each other from previous years of schooling, chatting and laughing before their inevitable evaluation.

"I always hate getting placed," one whispers, shaking his head with a frown. "Why can't we all just play equal amounts?"

His friend rolls his eyes. "Because the people who are better _have to _play more often to beat better teams. You think either of us stand a chance against schools like Seihou or Kaijou?"

"I guess not," the first agrees. "At least we have the manager to look at," he adds, wiggling his eyebrows. "She's pretty hot. You think she's much older than us?"

The other looks Aida up and down, then shrugs. "I don't know. And yeah, she's cute, but I wish she were a little bit... I dunno, sexier?"

Hyuuga can barely stop himself from violently reacting to their words - Aida Riko has been a fantastic friend to him, the kind of support system that kept Seirin running after they all wanted to crash. She doesn't deserve to be told that she needs to look sexier, even if her chest _is _a little flat. Then again, if he punches them, she'd probably hit him for 'taking care of her problems for her'.

He settles on a happy medium, and smacks the two on the head warningly.

"Shut up," he grumbles, before nodding at Aida. His friend nods back, then smiles, eyes trailing over each of the attendees. He wonders why she bothers putting up a mask of sweetness every year if she's just going to drop it every year and make the team suffer through weeks of conditioning.

"Hello!" She gives a tiny wave to the assembled group, "My name is Aida Riko, and I'm your new basketball coach! Today is more of an appraisal to see if you're tough enough for the team, so if you feel the need to give up, it's fine!" Her eyes sharpen, "...but you don't belong on this team."

"What if we really need to stop?" The first year who asks looks cocky, and Hyuuga scowls. Aida turns toward the asker.

"I'm not going to punish you for doing your best," she responds cooly, "but trust me, I _will _know if you quit because you don't feel like working anymore. And on this basketball team, we don't want any quitters."

A dull silence fills the gym. Aida smiles again.

"Great! Now, all of you should take off your shirts!"

The silence suddenly turns uncomfortable, most of the new students horrified simply because _why should they have to strip?_

Hyuuga looks and the ceiling and rubs his temples; he and the other veteran players only have the bluntness of Aida's words to be horrified by at this point.

Kagami Taiga, unlike many of those around him, has no problem with taking off his shirt. The gym is full of people, and the air is a disgusting kind of sticky that reminds him of walking through fog. Plus, he's worked _hard _to be as good at basketball as he is; his body shows his years of training, if that's what the coach wants to see. Why argue when he doesn't really care?

Slowly, others begin to take their shirts off, and Aida scans over their forms and numbers with keen, well trained eyes. Eyes that somehow flit straight over a certain female.

Absentmindedly, she points out a few flaws in their bodies as she always does, processing the information in her head as she relays it; one day she'll be _better _than her father, and be able to process people's stats better than her old man ever could. But for now it's all she can do to keep up with herself and her mind, rapidly pointing and relaying to each player what they need to do to improve.

Then she sees _him. _

As soon as Aida's eyes reach Kagami, her jaw drops. _He's... is there anything I can really correct? This must be what they mean when they say basketball genius... everything about him is perfectly honed to the sport! It's amazing! _

"Riko! How long you gonna stare!" Hyuuga shouts, breaking the sharp eyed girl out of her reverie. At least she has the decency to blush slightly, though not enough to be apologetic.

"Sorry," she says with a shrug, looking at her clipboard with an unhappy face. "Has anybody seen... Kuroko Tetsuki?" She asks, looking around, and Hyuuga snaps as he recalls the significance of the name.

"Ah! You mean that kid from Teikou!" He exclaims, and many eyes in the sea of first years widen.

Kagami has to hold back a laugh after glancing around the room. Such an enormous reaction, with the mention of... what? A school? What's so scary and imposing about _school?_ Maybe he missed something, while he was in the U.S. Not to mention the fact that if the student is coming from this 'Teikou', it's gotta be a _middle school. _What honestly happens in middle school that holds any significance?

"Woah, Teikou? As in _the _Teikou? As in the unbeatable, powerhouse driven Teikou?!" One student hisses, and another nods excitedly.

"I heard that if they lost a single game, all the regulars were to be removed and replaced! Just like that!" Another adds, and a snort is generated by another.

"Please, their regular team was made up of _them. _Do you think they would lose a game anyway?"

The comments stack up in Kagami's mind, each one raising his interest. A middle school so strong it's virtually worshiped throughout Japan? He wants to play them. He _needs_ to play them. A spark of determination skips in Kagami's heart.

"Aw," Aida pouts, "I guess he couldn't make it today..." she mumbles, and suddenly, a new voice interrupts.

"No, I could make it. I am Kuroko Tetsuki," it says, and all eyes turn to the end of the first line, where Aida is _absolutely _sure that nobody was standing a moment before. A first year yelps, and the second years all look about ready to faint. "I apologize if I scared you. It was not my intention."

Aida blinks a few times, looking at the girl with newfound surprise. _So... person... this Teikou veteran... is a girl? I heard rumors about something like this, but I chalked them up to the creative minds of children; rumors spread by the losing teams! Nobody in the audience ever reported seeing anything! _

"Ah," Aida says, flipping to Kuroko's name in her organized clipboard. Well, might as well handle the situation as best she can, right? She _is _a professional, after all. "Can you take off your shirt, please?" She asks bluntly, and a wild blush covers everybody's faces, particularly Kagami and poor, poor, Mitobe, who looks about ready to pass out after just finally recovering from his fright.

"Riko!" Hyuuga shouts, pushing up his glasses nervously, but Kuroko just shrugs it off and strips her shirt.

Aida thanks the heavens that she's well covered (yeah, maybe she could've thought that out a little better...); she has on a sports bra, and with a tinge of jealousy she realizes that although her chest isn't _that _impressive (she's probably a solid c cup), it's still better than her own. Shaking her head to clear her mind of any possible jealous thoughts, she inspects the girl's body.

It's clear that she has good stamina; no, she has _fantastic _stamina, and her arms, though not layered with muscle upon muscle like Kagami Taiga's, are quite capable of doing some damage. Her calves are impressively well toned, her muscles are built up in a strange way, in a way not perfectly consistent with most other basketball players.

She has the correct muscles built to play basketball, for sure, and from what Aida can see, her blood pressure and blood sugar levels are perfectly healthy. However, she also has the muscles meant for gymnastics or dance, the kind of muscles that build flexibility and allow quick adaptation. It's no doubt that this girl has all the correct qualities to have been part of the legendary Teikou.

But Hyuuga's words stew in the back of her mind. If she wasn't in the Generation of Miracles, she never would've played in an actual game. Was she going to be a strong player with zero actual game experience? She can feel headache brewing. _Teikou really set all of us high school coaches up with a bad situation, huh? _

"You can put your shirt back on now," she mumbles, and Kuroko nods, doing so. _Now isn't the time to wonder. I can tell that she's capable enough, and w__ith these two first years... and our current team... we might be able to take the Interhigh, and the Winter Cup! No... we _have_ to take the Interhigh and Winter Cup, for Teppei! _

"Okay, everybody! Now that I've seen your stats, our official training and practices will begin tomorrow! For today, we'll just be doing a few drills, practicing dribbling, shooting forms, offense, and defense! Let's go!"

* * *

Kagami's heart races with giddy excitement as he takes a savage bite of one of his burgers, ignoring the other patrons at Maji with practiced accuracy. In the locker rooms after practice, he had approached a few of his fellow classmates, and they had explained the entirety of the Teikou debacle to him.

_I didn't know people like them _existed _in Japan! _

"What are you thinking about, Kagami-kun?" The voice manifests out of thin air, and a piece of food lodges itself in Kagami's throat as he inhales in surprise. After coughing and hacking up a lung, Kagami glares across the table in shock to see...

_...her._

His eyes narrow. "Oi! You didn't have to scare me like that! Next time, announce yourself before you give me a heart attack!" He exclaims, almost defensive, but the girl's reaction isn't nearly as apologetic as it should be.

She takes a long sip of whatever drink she seems to be enjoying so much. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you; I was merely curious, Kagami-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuki."

She's an odd one, Kagami can tell already. Even if their current interaction wasn't so compromising, he'd seen enough of her during the Seirin practice to know that there was something fundamentally strange about her in general.

He'd kept a watchful eye on her after she declared herself present to the coach, not liking the idea that some kid could sneak past his defenses so easily. It's not arrogance making him worried, either, or even skepticism. Just the idea that his instincts won't alert him to the presence of another person is slightly nauseating.

As if that isn't enough, she doesn't smell like _anything. _There's no strength or power, but no trace of weakness either. Only crisp, clean blankness.

Kagami snorts, playing his ruffled feathers off as annoyance.

"Being sorry doesn't excuse you from almost killing me," he grunts, pointing at her with his eyebrows raised. Her facial expression shows no sign of discontent or fear, though, and his respect (when did he start measuring that for _her?) _rises minutely. His face lights up. "Hey, can you hang around for a bit after this?" He asks, gesturing at his tray, and Kuroko nods slowly.

He grins. Maybe basketball in Japan won't be so bad after all.

**-o0o-**

Kuroko really can't say she _didn't _see his challenge coming.

The darkness of the night around them isn't yet overwhelming, and she feels herself slinking into the shadows out of instinct. After all, for most of her basketball career, her motto has been _out of sight, out of mind, in the clear. _Sometimes she wonders if she made the right choice by taking the high road.

"I came to Japan to play basketball, and I can honestly say that I've been appalled by the level most people consider decent so far," Kagami speaks passionately, and Kuroko breaks from her reverie, acting like she heard the beginning of his spiel. Oh, well. At any rate, she doubts he'll expect her to memorize his words for later use. "But I can tell that you're different. You don't smell strong or weak; you don't smell like anything at all. But I saw you at practice! You're good."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. I think that every girl likes to be told that they don't smell," Kuroko responds, and a tiny smile works its way onto Kagami's face. He tosses her the ball, which she catches easily with one hand.

"A one-on-one," Kagami announces. "First person to ten points wins, alright?" He asks, and Kuroko nods in confirmation. She briefly contemplates what to do; she's measured his strength. He wasn't the only one who could make observations. And if she plays him now, most paths lead to his destruction.

Kuroko Tetsuki has had enough of bringing players down.

She dribbles the ball steadily, slowly, at a measured rate. Stable. Kagami's eyes zone in on the rhythm she creates, and Kuroko walks forward with perfectly paced steps, carrying the same rhythm. Her wide, observant blue eyes continually track her opponent. There's an easy way to tell when people get caught in her trap, all she has to do is look in their eyes - the maddening focus in their expression is enough to tell that they've narrowed their perspective enough for her to break away, unstoppable.

There are other ways to tell too, of course, but the eyes are the fastest.

Kagami has already been caught up in her easy pace. She'll need to work with him on that.

After practicing with the team of monsters from the school Teikou, it seems childishly easy to trap others in her web.

With easy fluidity that most others expect only from Aomine Daiki (his partner needs to be just as good, invisible or not), she spins, pushing the basketball in her hand with her middle finger, keeping it airborne for just the right amount of time.

When she's playing against such an enthusiastic competitor, it's easy to forget her conflicted feelings for her once beloved sport. Almost _too _easy. But the rushing sound of blood in her ears and the chill running just past her shoulders as she breaks away is a simple thing to get caught up in; it's only later that regret and realization will catch up to her.

She finds herself enjoying the game anyway, despite such knowledge.

**-o0o-**

Kagami's eyes widen as he reaches out to grab the ball. Kuroko pushes it down with an easy flick of her finger, before running forward with unwarranted speed. Kagami pushes his legs, eyes wide. _Dammit, she's fast!_

She grabs the ball with her right hand, swinging her arm wildly, and Kagami slides to a stop after seeing her 'shooting' form for the first time. He's seen her doing normal threes, sure, and she was already astounding. But... how the hell...

"How the hell did you do that?" Kagami asks in wonder, and Kuroko pivots to face him.

She hadn't changed her body at all, simply flung the ball in a seemingly random way, directing the ball in the general direction of the hoop. "Practice," she says simply, "...and dedication," she adds on as an afterthought, and Kagami is reminded of the tough yet somehow half-assed coaching style of Alex Garcia. He feels his shoulders jump in a sudden chuckle.

_You can't just learn to do something like that with practice. She's a prodigy. She's a member of that little prodigy clubhouse, isn't she? She wasn't even trying, and she blew me away! _Kagami puts up a hand before meeting Kuroko's eyes with his own, and he sees that her blue gems have dulled down to something akin to worry.

"That's all. We don't even need to play to ten points. I think I know how this is going to end anyway. Kuroko... if I played the rest of your old teammates right now, what would happen?"

"You would have no chance of winning," she says bluntly, and Kagami sighs, picking up the rolling basketball to place in Kuroko's hands. He walks towards her, a wild smile on his face.

"I like your honesty, but I'm not a huge fan of that answer," he admits, placing the ball in her outstretched hand. She in turn places the ball in the corner of the court, where it can't roll away. "But I have a new goal. Kuroko, I'm gonna beat every single one of your old teammates. Including you, one day."

Kuroko pauses, her face more expressive than he's ever seen it. He can clearly read the emotion on her face, and as she glances at him, he feels like he's being scanned. Appraised. He wasn't even this nervous when Aida was looking him over, and that was for the actual team.

"I can tell you that it's going to be a lot of work, Kagami-kun," Kuroko warns, and Kagami raises an eyebrow.

"What, you think I can't handle it?" He asks, and Kuroko shakes her head.

"No. I only want to present you with a warning. If you start now, you can't back out before you finish what you begin," she explains, and he places a large hand on her shoulder, pushing the sincerest look he can muster upon his face.

"I get it, don't worry. And Kuroko... you have a talent with basketball that others can only wish for. Take advantage of that," he says almost pleadingly, and Kuroko nods to acknowledge the compliment.

"I have been planning to do so anyway, Kagami-kun, but it makes me comforted to see what a good person you are. You too are a basketball genius. It is simply the fact that the others and myself are prodigies, and we did nothing but win for three years, honing our skills to perfection with almost military level practices. That is why you are a few steps behind."

"Do you mean that I'm gonna need to do military training?" Kagami asks, almost looking excited, and Kuroko sighs, shaking his arm off of her shoulder before pinching said arm. Kagami whimpers.

"No. What I am saying is that you need to work hard, Kagami-kun, probably harder than you've worked in your entire life," she says. Kagami smiles again, just as stupidly wide as before.

"That won't be a problem!"

As they walk home (Kagami insisted, saying that no lady should walk themselves home) together, Kuroko finds herself lost in her own thoughts. _I know it won't be, Kagami-kun. Not for somebody like you. But when the time comes, and you do join us just over the line... which direction will you travel? Each of us followed our own path, and none of us chose to walk the path of victory together. _She looks in his direction and sighs.

She can't help but hope that he'll stick with her. But loyalty has never seemed to been a high point of any of her partners.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko falls asleep in class. She had been up a good deal of the night sending messages back and forth with Midorima, who insisted he was only contacting her because he needed to vent and she was the 'least idiotic of his old acquaintances'. She chose to take it as a compliment, and allowed him to text his frustrations out (his team was _stifling him _and his new 'partner' was absolutely abhorrent), giving advice when asked.

She had underestimated just how long he could text.

Luckily, she's borderline invisible, and she sits behind Kagami anyway. He always gets caught for sleeping in class, but never her. Delving deeper into such reasoning, Kuroko can't really complain. She's never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Basketball practice couldn't have come sooner, and after changing in the supplies closet (she was banned from the locker room by both a sheepish Aida Riko and flushed Hyuuga Junpei), Kuroko stands next to Kagami, stretching her arms and shoulders. Today is a defense day, because _she _doesn't need to prove herself as much as the other first years in the room. Stealing their limelight would be shameful.

With Kagami, she won't need to anyway. She can be just as useful using her other talents, and allow others to shine. Some base part of her is still opposed to being a primarily offensive player, holding Akashi's words close to her heart next to her fear of her own ego.

"What do you think of the practice plan today, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks, and Kagami jumps before sighing and shrugging.

"I dunno. Maybe it could be fun, but I don't really want to do a game with the other first years. Hey, you think that Seirin practices will be as difficult as the Teikou ones?" He asks idly, and Kuroko ponders that for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I do not know. Teikou was extremely harsh about training, but this is high school now, so I can't be too sure about the change in standards," she explains, and Kagami sighs again, somehow both childlike and angsty.

"If it isn't nearly as hard, how the hell am I supposed to catch up to your ex-teammates?" Kagami pouts, whining slightly, and Kuroko jabs him in the side with her elbow before shaking her head. Ignoring the breathless gasp that follows her attack, she responds in turn.

"I will help you with that in our free time, Kagami-kun. As for right now, it would be best just to focus on your normal basketball routine. After observing you, I will write up a training menu to help you with all the ways you need to improve," she says, and Kagami grins victoriously.

"Hey! Everyone, pay attention!" Hyuuga yells, sending a glare at the now slumping Kagami. Aida scrunches up her nose while inspecting her clipboard, then smiles at everyone.

"Okay! Today, we're going to do a little activity to help us all to test our own skills, strengths, and weaknesses. We're having a First Year vs. Second Year game!" Aida declares. A general whimper flows through the first years, and Kagami frowns. _Don't be pathetic! _

"A-Are you kidding?! Didn't you guys make it to the Interhigh last year? Like, the second years you have now?" One asks, and another gapes, sweat gathering on his brow.

"Seriously? Oh man, we're in _way _over our heads..." he mutters, and Kagami grunts in annoyance.

He grabs the backs of both of their shirts and tugs on them roughly, causing the two to stumble. They look at his shining red eyes in fear, and Kagami smiles widely. "Is that all the fighting spirit you've got? You're just going to give up after hearing the stakes? Having a difficult match ahead of you should make you _more _excited to play, not discouraged," he argues, and they all look awed at his confidence.

Kuroko glances at Kagami approvingly; the guy's more intelligent than he lets on. Unless, of course, the speech really was just frustration and _not _intended to inspire their teammates. In that case, she still has respect for his dedication. The rest of the first years silence their complaints, looking flushed and vaguely ashamed.

Kagami walks out toward the center of the court, power rolling off of him in waves, and Kawahara, Fukuda, and Furihata follow behind, slightly more cautious. Kuroko chooses to follow in Furihata's footprints, admiring his stance. He may not be anything spectacular, but he certainly hasn't been slacking for the past few years. She wonders why she's never heard his name before.

Almost immediately, she shoves that thought away.

Kuroko rolls her lip between her teeth imperceptibly, feeling concerned once again about a certain thought that has plagued her for days.

Her invisibility, although amazing in its own sense, isn't an unlimited resource. There are certain circumstances in which it will not be as effective as it would be in others. And, while it's only the first of many play styles she's developed, it's also her most used and practiced style. If she wants to stand a chance in Akashi's twisted game, she's going to need to practice her other styles.

Though few and far between, there were instances of her scoring during her Teikou years, so of course she has a record, it's just that nobody ever cared enough to look her up. Why? Because of the overwhelming presence the rest of her teammates presented. If she brings any style but misdirection to the court with Kagami, she isn't so naive to think she'll be ignored any longer.

Kagami will need to practice to beat all of the opponents barring his pathway to greatness, and so will she, although considerably less.

"Yo, Kuroko, you awake?" Kagami asks, knocking her from her stupor. His voice is softer than she's ever heard it, and she looks up to see that he looks concerned. She nods, tightening her lips.

"I am fine, Kagami-kun. Thank you."

Aida walks to the very center of the court, whistle in her mouth and ball in her hand. She blows a sharp note from her whistle, to gather everybody's attention, before letting it fall loose around her neck. "Okay everybody! This is just a mini game, alright? Like I explained earlier, it's to test skills. So don't take it too hard if you lose, and try your best so we can see all your skills and improve!"

With that, she blows on the whistle once more and tosses the ball in the air, backing up quickly.

Kagami jumps up, and Kuroko's eyes narrow when she sees his reaction time and height. It doesn't make sense. Normally, she could assume that he just has amazing reflexes and leave the subject alone, but if that were so, he would not have jumped to such a height first try. Unless he trained himself to do so, but he didn't seem particularly focused on jumping. Just on reaching the ball.

Using his height and arm length, Kagami reaches the ball first with a smirk. Growling, he pushes it back toward their side of he court, and Fukuda grabs it quickly, dribbling toward the second years' hoop. In a flash, Izuki is in front of him, and Fukuda's eyes widen.

"Oi!" Without hesitation, he sends the ball to Kagami, who runs forward and makes a dunk. The score is 2-0, with the first years somehow taking the first point.

Aida's eyes widen on the sidelines. _I knew he was going to be good, but this... is this what an untrained prodigy looks like? _Meanwhile, Hyuuga's eye twitches, and he scowls. He'll need to teach the kid to respect his senpais.

The game progresses in a similar manner for awhile, leaving the score at 11-8, the first years still holding a lead.

"Hey, we actually stand a chance!" Kawahara says, smiling, and Furihata gives him a high five. On the other side of the quart, Hyuuga scoffs.

"Okay guys, we're gonna get serious now," he mutters, and Izuki chuckles.

"Entering clutch mode so easily, captain?" He teases, but his eyes flash eagerly, ready to be put to good use.

The next time Kagami has the ball, he finds himself cornered by Koganei and Mitobe. Sometimes he can break from two marks, but just barely, and for some reason, Mitobe is disturbingly hard to lose.

"Tch!" Kagami scowls, passing the ball in the general direction of Furihata, only to be intercepted by Izuki, who passes to Hyuuga. The captain makes an impressive three pointer, eyebrows set in an almost menacing look.

"Don't underestimate us, you cocky first years!" Hyuuga growls.

From that point on, the second years don't relent. They eagerly take offensive positions, and double team Kagami constantly, even when he doesn't have the ball. Finally, Riko blows the whistle, signifying the halfway point and break time of their mini-game.

Fukuda pants, drooping. "We were wrong; we're on the path of loss," he says, gesturing to the scoreboard, which reads 15-31, no longer in their favor. Kagami seems particularly angered by this, and he snarls.

"Are you serious?! You're going to give up now? This isn't the end! A basketball game doesn't end until it's over!" He says, sounding stupid yet intriguingly inspirational. Kuroko wonders if that's a particular talent of his before intervening.

Kagami is pulled from his rage when a cool, smooth hand smacks him across the face. Whirling around, he grabs the closest person, who just happens to be Kuroko. She doesn't argue when she's picked up off the ground, seeing that he really doesn't have control over his temper at all.

"Wha-? Kuroko? What the hell! Why'd you hit me?! And... how long have you been playing?" He exclaims, and Kuroko responds by looking pointedly at his hand. He drops her.

"I have been playing the entire time, Kagami-kun. Remember what I spoke to you about yesterday; about training. I need to see you play too. I have simply been staying out of the way up to this point. I will play now, but you need to cool down," she says stoically, and Kagami growls.

"I'm totally calm!" He lies, clenching his fists, and Izuki whistles on the opposite side of the gym.

"Looks like there's a heavy debate going on over there," he comments lightly, and Hyuuga nods in agreement. Aida goes to do the same, but hesitates when she sees who's arguing. Instead, she gasps.

_How long has she been playing? I've been watching the game attentively, and I didn't see her once... has she really been in the entire time? How did I lose sight of her for so long? _

Aida has always had good eyes. She's certainly no Izuki, but she still doesn't just lose people when there's only 10 out there in the first place.

"L-Let's start again!" Aida yells, stammering the smallest amount due to her recent revelation.

All of the players walk out again, and when the ball is thrown, Kagami reaches it first yet again. But instead of sending it down randomly, he pushes it toward someone. Toward Kuroko. Aida leans forward, wanting to see the Teikou alumni in an actual game.

She runs forward, dribbling neatly, weaving easily under Hyuuga's arms by leaning sideways. _She's flexible. I knew it. There's something strange about this one! _She continues running, not stopping even when Mitobe appears in front of her. She keep running straight forward until...

...until she runs straight through him. How had she done that? Mitobe's own eyes widen, a rare show of true shock on his face. Right on the three point line, Kuroko throws the ball generally toward the hoop, and turns back to defend her side of the court as the ball falls straight through the hoop, missing the rim altogether.

Kuroko supports Kagami for the rest of the game, confident enough that Aida sees her worth and will recommend her as a starting member.

With a score of 38-37, the first years win by a hair.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko proceeds to meet Aida and the rest of the first years in front of the school due to a request by the coach herself. Kagami follows soon after, and Aida claps her hands excitedly.

"Great! We're all here!" She exclaims, and Kagami sighs.

"Why are we here, actually?" He asks, looking tired. Aida smiles widely.

"Well, the thing is, to actually be a member of this team, you need something more than just skill," she explains. "You need determination. So right now, you're going to do the initiation! We all did it last year, so you're all gonna do it this year! Just so you know, after you do this, if you break your promise, I'll make you confess to your love interest naked," she says.

Kawahara frowns worriedly, looking at his watch. "Aida-san, classes begin in ten minutes," he says hurriedly, and Aida nods.

"That's why we're going to need to get going! Now follow me; to the roof!"

They all follow their coach, although Furihata and Fukuda look concerned about the 'confessing naked' conundrum. Kuroko just brushes it off; initiation can't possibly be as bad as what it was in Teikou, right? With a small shiver, she looks up to the cloud covered sun.

She hadn't wanted to run for the rest of her life.

They all trek up to the roof, and once they're there, Aida closes the door slowly. "Okay! Now, I want you all to stand up on the edge, yell your name, class, and your goals! Go!" She exclaims, and Furihata stands up, quickly shaking his head.

"What do you mean, our 'goals'?! This is crazy!" He yells, looking scared. Kagami cracks his neck, and walks toward the edge. Furihata continues rambling off everything that could go wrong, but stops when Fukuda pulls on his sleeve, pointing toward the redhead.

"Kagami Taiga! Class 1-C! I'll defeat the Generation of Miracles and bring Seirin to be the best team in all of Japan!" He yells, and on the ground, Hyuuga smirks, chuckling.

"Doing it again this year, huh?" He mutters, shaking his head. Koganei cackles, remembering how much trouble they got into, and on the roof, the door suddenly slams open again.

"You! The basketball team, again?!"

**-o0o-**

"That was ridiculous," Kagami complains to himself, stuffing his face with food at Maji's.

"It certainly was; I hadn't even said anything yet, but I still got yelled at," a voice says suddenly, and although Kagami jumps, he doesn't choke like last time. He had a feeling she would show up, and by now, he recognizes her voice and acknowledges her disappearing act.

"Hey, I mean, at least we did the initiation," he shrugs, and Kuroko almost seems to deflate at that.

"Actually, Kagami-kun, I was worried about that. We all got disciplined together, but you were technically the only one who carried out the initiation. What if I an unable to join the team for real?" She asks, and Kagami purses his lips.

"I dunno, actually. You'll figure it out, I'm sure. Hey, I just wanna ask... you were part of that Miracle team, right? Why aren't you with one of them?" He asks, and Kuroko meets his eyes solemnly.

"It wouldn't be very fair if we all went to the same school. Even two of us in one place would make an overwhelming team to beat. The others want a challenge, and the best way to ensure that is by splitting up and hoping that when they fight each other, they will be satisfied," she says, and Kagami tilts his head to the side.

"Not you?" He asks, and Kuroko wonders again if Kagami is really as idiotic as he presents himself.

"I want a challenge," she says carefully, not that it's easy to tell. "But I don't particularly want to play against any of them. I love basketball too much to give up, but the way they play makes me sad, Kagami-kun. You will meet them, I'm sure, and trust me when I say you probably won't like them. Still, I hold them close to my heart. We were friends before they became what they are now."

"You don't want to fight against them?" Kagami looks stumped, and Kuroko shrugs.

"No, not really."

"Wouldn't it be better to seek them out? Don't you want to show them that you're mad at them?" Kuroko takes a sharp breath; she isn't _mad, _not really. Or is she? She hasn't taken much time to think about them. She ignores them, ignores the memories they corrupted with their actions, and throws herself into practicing. "Don't you want to prove to them that basketball is a fun sport?"

Kuroko doesn't respond right away, which prompts Kagami to continue.

"Look, I don't know much about what happened with Teikou. All I know comes from our teammates, and all they'll say is that you were really good. But if these people are ruining something that's fun for you, why don't you show them that they're wrong?"

An odd expression flits across Kuroko's face, and for moment, Kagami think's he's overstepped a boundary. Then she looks up, face solid stone. "You know, Kagami-kun, you may be right." She looks out the window into the darkening afternoon sky. "Maybe what they need is to be taken down from their pedestal."

"So, you'll stand with me to take Seirin to the top, then? Even if we need to face your old teammates?"

Kuroko meets Kagami's eyes, and a chill runs down his spine at the sparks that light up her irises. "Especially if we need to face them."

**-o0o-**

Kagami enters his classroom the next morning to see his fellow classmates (except for that weird guy that sleeps in the back of the room) staring out the windows. "Dude, do you think it was a ghost? There's no signature!"

He looks out too, then smirks.

**I WILL BRING OUR TEAM TO BE NUMBER ONE. **

The handwriting is impeccable, but whoever wrote it seems to have forgotten to sign their little message.

But nonetheless, Kagami knows who it's from. And he's certain that Aida will too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I've decided to write a multichaptered KnB fanfiction, which is pretty ding dang exciting. I have a bad habit of rushing through things, so I apologize for that, but I just wanted to get through the first episode or so in one chapter to avoid dragging it out. I introduced Kuroko a little, showed Kagami's good and bad sides, etc. **

**I want to get to the good stuff as soon as possible! Leave a review, tell me if I should continue, whatever you have to say. I welcome criticism, if you have any, so I'm fine with 'flames'. **


	2. Wishing the Best

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"You know I already do that, right?" Kagami asks. Kuroko crosses her arms resolutely, and shakes her head at her 'student'.

"I am aware," she says. "There are different methods of running," she points out to the hot head, who pouts. The movement looks out of place on his naturally angry face. "You need to run the way I'm showing you, to help develop your calves."

Now, the redhead blanches. "My... calves?" He asks slowly, lifting up a leg. He gestures to the limb, pointing exclusively at the well defined lines of muscle on the criticized area. "What's wrong with my calves?" He complains to the unaffected bluenette in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong with them," she says, and Kagami splutters.

"Then why bother working on them?" He argues. Kuroko holds up a hand.

"I will tell you if you stop interrupting me," she says, and Kagami smiles sheepishly, waving for her to continue. "There are no problems with your calves, but 'no problems' is in no way synonymous with perfect. They could certainly be better. Trust me, if you begin training this way now, your potential will skyrocket," she assures him.

Perking up, Kagami raises a single split eyebrow. "Seriously? That's great! Also, I've been thinking about what you said, and... What are the chances that I have a cool superpower like your old teammates?" He asks, and Kuroko refrains from huffing by biting the inside of her cheek. After being accepted onto Seirin's starting team, Kuroko had taken the time to give a brief run down of the Generation of Miracles to Kagami.

"Reasonably high," Kuroko says simply, before peeking at the small black notebook in her hands once more. "Also, I'm going to request that you begin training your _left _hand, along with extra strength training that I will tell you next week, after you begin your running."

Now in agreement, Kagami nods, taking the page of notes that Kuroko hands to him gratefully. "Get off at an earlier bus stop and run the rest of the way to school, huh?" He mutters, nodding approvingly. "Sounds good!"

Kagami's attitude reminds Kuroko of Kise's for a moment, with the way he seems so eager and enthusiastic about the manual labor that she gives him. Not many people enjoy training and conditioning. Even she finds repetitive exercises monotonous at times.

"Hey," Kagami says suddenly, eyes brightening. "Did you have plans that you had to cancel to come help me today?" He asks. Kuroko shakes her head.

"I know that I am a rather popular individual Kagami-kun, but my Saturday was clear when we made these plans. However, I did have to turn down plans with another because of this. Do not mistake my words, though; I am not upset. Actually, I would rather be here than with the person who wanted to make plans with me," she says, thinking back to Aomine's call. She would rather put off their next meeting for as long as possible. The time that they were best friends seems far away.

"Great! Or, not great. I mean... It's good that you don't have to be with that person, I guess..." Kagami trails off, scratching his neck. He looks at the ground and folds the paper she handed him up neatly, tucking it into the pocket of his basketball shorts.

He looks down at Kuroko, whose face is expectant. "Was that comment going somewhere, Kagami-kun?" She asks, and he thinks that she's teasing, but can't really be sure.

"You wanna go grab something to eat? Y'know, since you... had to turn down somebody else... and-" he stammers, looking around awkwardly. Asking her to spend time with him was much easier in his head; he wants to get to know Kuroko better, since they're obviously going to be working closely, but he's never been good with people. Kuroko cuts him off.

"Of course," she says, snapping her notebook shut and walking to the edge of the court to pick up her old basketball. They had played a quick game just before discussing Kagami's new training regimen, and Kagami can't help but feel a surge of pride when thinking about how pleased Kuroko had been when he'd been able to pick up on new movements so quickly. _You feel that, Miracles? I'm coming at you! _

**-o0o-**

In the end, the two can't find any place other than Maji's that they both enjoy eating at. They walked past countless other shops and cafes, drawing stares from curious bystanders who could't help but gape at the huge red haired player, but to no avail. None of the places seemed attractive to both of them.

"How do you manage to eat all of that, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks, tilting her head to the side. She takes a quick sip of her vanilla milkshake, enjoying the cool temperature and sweet, subtle flavor. Murasakibara fueled her addiction to the flavor by purchasing her vanilla flavored hard candies in her first year at Teikou, and after that there was no turning back.

"I dunno, I just eat until I'm full. Well, actually, I'm never really full I guess... but I just get however many I think I can afford and will make me feel content," he explains, shrugging. Kuroko nods, and the two sit in comfortable silence for awhile longer until Kuroko finally realizes something.

"Kagami-kun, I think this is the first time I've eaten here with you on purpose. Most of the time you just sit down here accidentally without seeing me, somehow, and I end up scaring you into cardiac arrest," she comments idly, and Kagami stops stuffing his face to consider the situation, then nods.

"You know, I never really noticed that, since we usually just end up talking about basketball, or playing basketball. I kind of tend to forget details when basketball ends up involved," he says, and Kuroko stops herself from snorting by taking a long sip of her shake.

"Ah, I see. You shift into Idiot Mode when you think about basketball, then?" She teases monotonously, and Kagami flushes slightly, mouth full of food. He settles for crossing his arms and glaring. The crinkle of paper is audible when he shifts his weight, and he grabs the training sheet from his pocket. Swallowing a mouthful of food, he unfolds it.

"Damn... how did you come up with this, anyway? I'm no expert, but this isn't just random stuff. Do you have experience?" he asks, and Kuroko decides not to mention the obvious nature of the answer to his second question.

"Teikou was not always such an overbearing powerhouse," she begins, and she almost hakes her head when she realizes that she's been thinking more about Teikou in the past week than she had in the past few months. "We used to be a normal team. I helped to develop training routines for my fellow teammates. It's easier than you might think," she says.

"And you could tell my strengths and weaknesses from watching me for such a short amount of time?" He asks, fascinated. He quickly eats another burger in three bites as he waits for her answer.

"In my experience, that game wasn't a short amount of time. In no way am I an expert; I just had the opportunity to watch the miracles bloom, every one of them, so I understand how strengths and weaknesses unveil themselves. You may not technically be one of us, but believe me," she stares deep into his eyes, "I will help you to become the best you can be. You will become the miracle that wasn't a Miracle," she declares, and Kagami laughs.

"That doesn't make any sense," he says, and Kuroko shrugs, finishing off her drink.

"Sure it does, Kagami-kun. We have already established the fact that you are a basket-baka, Kagami-kun," she says, and Kagami splutters.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" He complains, and Kuroko looks away, not meeting his eyes. "Wait, am I? No I'm not!"

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you," Kuroko says, just as stoic as ever, but the glimmer in her eyes probably means she isn't serious.

* * *

Kuroko sighs when she steps through the threshold of her home, away from the prying eyes of other people. No matter how accepting they are, it's simple human nature to look into the lives of others and try to guess their secrets; their intentions, their home lives, their likes, their dislikes. It isn't a bad thing, just tiring when confronted by it all day.

She kicks of her shoes messily, leaving them by her door, and walks to her kitchen with long, tired strides. This is one setback of having just one parent, and a business tycoon at that; her father is never home. But Kuroko understands; it was hard on everybody when her grandmother passed, but her father especially, who had to deal with the passing of her mother too.

She'd died when Tetsuki was only a toddler, so the memories she has are fuzzy at best. A warm smile here, a pale hand tucking her hair behind her ear there. If delving into work makes her father happy, then who is Tetsuki to take that from him, even if it means that he's out of country much of the time? They still talk on the phone, although those calls do seem to be getting shorter and shorter.

As Kuroko heats up some water to make tea, she leans her weight onto the counter behind her. The words that Aida had presented her with following their last practice repeat in her mind.

_Kuroko-kun, I couldn't help but notice that you barely played half of the game, and even then, you only scored once. I mean, your passes, offense, and defense were all spotless, don't get me wrong! I just thought that... since you seemed to have scored with such ease... will you ever consider doing it more so in official games? Or even practice games? _

Kuroko presses a few slim, calloused fingers to her temple. They don't _look _calloused, of course, because of their pale tone, but they are. Stress eats away at her, making her feel smaller and smaller.

What will she do? If she does like Aida recommends and begins to score more, won't it bring the light onto her? Won't that accelerate the speed at which she will be recognized, and cause more confrontation with the people she wants so desperately to forget?

No. Kuroko isn't forgetting them anymore, she's done pretending that her middle school years never happened. Kagami-kun and Seirin have inspired her to look past her frustrations and use her skills to fight back, haven't they? After the Meikou game, Kuroko shut down. She closed herself off, she stopped communicating with her teammates, she stopped communicating with _everybody. _

She joined a basketball team that she remembered acting like a family. She left behind her feelings of abandonment and betrayal, her feelings of bitterness and anger.

Or had she really just suppressed them all this time? For a full minute, Kuroko contemplates just _screaming, _and letting all of her frustration out. But her father taught her differently. _Rash decisions never earn you anything. Controlled taciturnity leads to success. The world never gives you a thing, Tetsuki, and if you want to win, you need to fight tooth and nail._

When had she turned into an indecisive person?

She's already side-coaching Kagami-kun, which should be contribution enough to helping defeat the Generation of Miracles... but on the other hand, nobody else knows about that, and she would rather keep it that way. If even a single person were to find out, there's no doubt that somehow, someway, a certain heterochromatic redhead would find out and send her a few 'curious' calls.

The sound of her teapot whistling makes Kuroko jump, startled from her thoughts. She throws in a few teabags to steep, then rolls her bottom lip, a nasty habit she picked up after forcing herself to keep quiet throughout her second and third years of middle school.

Suddenly, her phone beeps, and she lifts it up with hopeful eyes. Skimming it over, the hope slowly fizzles out into something darker. She looks down, placing the phone on the counter.

Usually her father calls on Saturdays. It just seems that he's too busy today - meetings, deals, other things - but he'll definitely call next week. Disappointment floods her veins, and Kuroko swallows the feelings immediately. He's busy, but it doesn't mean he doesn't love her. He's probably doing something very serious, something he can't put down to do something as trivial as calling his only daughter.

She never texts back on the days that he does so instead of calling, because she doesn't want to inconvenience him.

Kuroko has no right to feel lonely. Her solitude is self-induced and self-enforced, because why would she want to interact with any of her old friends? Kagami-kun is odd enough in the fact that he seems to genuinely enjoy spending time with her. It's been a long time since she met someone who wanted to be with her just to hang out, not to learn from her or try to gain her favor.

Thinking back, Kuroko realizes that the last person she ate with during a weekend was actually... Aomine.

Oh.

Guilt seeps through her again at the thought of how much the tanned ace has changed. According to Momoi's messages, he's become lazy and irritable, sometimes even violent. Some days she wants to take a train to Touou Academy and slap him across the face, tell him that he'd better square up and practice because she's going to beat him. But in all honesty, she forfeited her right to tell her teammates what to do long ago.

If she couldn't stop them from changing before, what right does she have to interfere now?

With another heavy sigh, Kuroko pours herself a cup of tea and takes a sip of the scalding liquid. It burns on the way down, and Kuroko appreciates the feeling. It makes her feel warm inside for a time, a feeling that others have slowly ripped away from her.

Looking around critically, Kuroko considers getting a pet. A buddy to help her fill the empty space, to spend time with her when she starts to feel down.

Her phone dings again, and Kuroko promptly ignores it. She knows who that is.

Kise Ryouta.

He texts her every Saturday, almost religiously, asking how she is, what school she's going to now, if she wants to go out... there's really only one reason she's been ignoring him.

Kise has the biggest mouth in the entirety of Japan. He would brag all about knowing where she is to Aomine, and Murasakibara, and Akashi, which she really doesn't want _or_ need to deal with. She talks to Midorima sometimes, although they're both introverted in their own senses, but Kise wouldn't know what to do with himself if she suddenly called.

Out of the lot of them, Kise has changed the least, somehow. And yet he's still considered a monster.

The phone vibrates again, and this time, Kuroko sips the final mouthful of tea in her cup before picking it up and checking her messages.

**From: Kise-kun**

**Subject: Hi~!**

**Message: Hey Kurokocchi~! I'm just trying to contact you to tell you that I miss you a ton and would like to know what school you're going to~! Also, Midorimacchi was getting all flustered then yelled at me and hung up when I asked him, so I know that you've been talking to him! ( ≧Д≦) Is it just me?! What did I do wrong, Kurokocchi?! I've never been denied like this before! Don't you love me anymore~?!**

With a barely there wry smile, Kuroko sinks to the ground, leaning against the wall. Kise's never been a particularly smart guy, though he's clever in his own right.

In his defense, she would be confused in his situation too. To others, she and Midorima probably never appeared particularly close.

"Oh, Kise-kun..." Kuroko mumbles to herself, letting out a strangled breath. She's been sighing a lot lately; she needs to de-stress, and if taking one more thing off her plate will help her do so, then...

**To: Kise-kun**

**Subject: Re: Hi~!**

**Message: Hello Kise-kun. I am sorry for not talking to you; I am afraid that I have been dreadfully busy lately. If you are free tomorrow, then we can meet up at the ramen shop the team used to go to after practice. **

Not thirty seconds later, Kuroko's phone beeps.

**From: Kise-kun**

**Subject: Re: Re: Hi~!**

**Message: YES I'M FREE KUROKOCCHI AS A MATTER OF FACT I JUST CANCELLED ALL OF MY PLANS FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND A HALF IF YOU WANT ME TO STAY AT YOUR HOUSE FOR THAT PERIOD OF TIME WHICH I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH YOU DOING WHATSOEVER! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ SERIOUSLY YES I'LL BE THERE AT ANY TIME YOU WAAAAANNNNNNNNT**

Kuroko reads the message, and suddenly, her lungs constrict, forcing her do something she hasn't done in a long time. She lets out a short laugh, loud and free. She knows Kise is exaggerating a bit, but if she ever did ask him to do something as pointless as staying at her house for an entire month, she knows he would jump to do so.

After Aomine began changing and leaving her behind, she grew closer to Kise; he probably would have become her best friend eventually, had they been in school together longer. His naturally happy vibes and exuberance make a great counter to her own personality, and his uncanny ability to act serious when necessary makes her able to get along with him easily.

She also got to know Midorima better, because they were on the library committee together during their third year at Teikou, when everyone began to change.

Even though he says that he 'hates' her, he gets awfully chatty and sarcastic near her, showing his real colors. She knows that he doesn't feel comfortable being himself near many people, and definitely not in groups; his sarcasm isn't always malicious. In fact, it rarely is. He just uses it as a shield. He never seems to curse or express his true feelings in front of those who he isn't close to, which is something strange.

Not bothering to text back, she puts her phone away; she can call him tomorrow, tell him when to meet her, and then she'll tell him all about how things have been going for her once they meet face to face. If they meet face to face, surely he'll understand how important it is to keep her information a secret.

Kuroko pictures Kise's bright eyes fading, turning darker with each passing moment. Midorima's taped fingers paint a morbid image, cuticles dripping tiny droplets of blood after practicing for too long. Aomine's smile loses its happiness, its understanding. Momoi stops meeting her eyes. Murasakibara manages to care even less. Akashi looks at them as tools instead of friends, golden eye making Kuroko physically sick.

_If she couldn't stop them from changing before, what right does she have to interfere now? _

Kuroko places her mug down on the floor and stretches her back, feeling a layer of iron return to her spine.

_She has every right to fight for them. _

**-o0o-**

12:30. That's the time that she's supposed to meet Kise. She quickly grabs a pair of tan skinny jeans, the ones with a silver chain hanging from the belt loop, along with a white tank top and baggy black sweater that hangs off of one shoulder. She puts on a pair of black and white basketball shoes, a new pair that she needs to break in.

Quickly grabbing her keys and small tan messenger bag, which she easily slings over her shoulder, she closes her door and locks it. If she catches the next train, she should be at the restaurant a little before the appointed time, which is good. She would much rather be early than late.

Taking a notebook out of her bag, she opens it quickly. She loves reading; it transports her mind to another world, a world where anything is possible. And as tempting as it is to take out Pride and Prejudice, written in the original English, she needs to add some more details to Kagami's page. She has pages on all of her old teammates, obviously, to help them with training. At least, that's what they _were _for.

She put down a rough sketch of him, with his strange hair and all the right muscles for basketball. She drew a closer picture of his calves, and she quickly grabs a pencil before adding a few more lines and erasing some from the drawing. After he had shown her his calves the morning before, she had put the image to memory, but then forgotten to add them to her notebook.

Kuroko was emotionally exhausted after texting Kise and officially dedicating herself to fighting her fellow Miracles. Somehow, she feels stronger and weaker at the same time.

In her almost-messy and twisted scrawl, she quickly writes down a few notes about Kagami's motivation levels and how much he eats, then quirks her mouth to the side before adding a few meager notes about his personality. She doesn't know him all too well yet, and doesn't want to make any assumptions, good or not.

The old woman sitting just across from her makes Kuroko think of her own grandmother, with her hair in a tight bun and a smile on her face.

The next 30 minutes pass in easy silence as Kuroko adds a few details to Kagami's drawings and a few more notes to his list of characteristics. When the doors open at her stop, Kuroko gets off of the train after giving the driver and the old lady a sweet smile.

The ramen shop is small and not very popular; it does decent business, but at strange hours, so it's virtually empty when Kuroko enters the double set of doors at 12:23 and walks over to an empty table. A woman comes over to ask if she wants anything, but Kuroko simply smiles and shakes her head, waiting for Kise to come.

The bell on the door jingles loudly at 12:29, and Kise shoots a bright smile at the waitress, who blushes. Seeing Kuroko waiting in a two person booth, he waves happily, skipping over to sit across from her. "Kurokocchi! You look great!" He exclaims, looking at her outfit choice. "Is that the sweater I gave you from that collection I modeled last spring?!"

"It is," Kuroko answers swiftly, brushing some nonexistent dust off of her shoulder as Kise beams at her.

"I would hug you if I wasn't afraid of being punched," he says with a mocking pout, and Kuroko squeezes Kise's arm as way of greeting. He isn't noticeably different when others aren't around, just more subtle and calculated. Starkly contrasting Midorima, Kise almost seems to think _more _when he's around Kuroko.

"I really am sorry for not talking to you before, Kise-kun," Kuroko says, meeting Kise's golden eyes with what she hopes is a regretful look. "I was only worried that you might accidentally let something slip to Aomine-kun or Murasakibara-kun, and you know exactly who they would tell," she says, and Kise sighs.

"My best guess was that the reason was something like that," he says, leaning slightly on his palm. "Did you really think I would just tell them?" He asks, and Kuroko shakes her head reassuringly.

"Not on purpose, no, but your personality can be so exuberant that I thought it might slip out accidentally. Also, they may have pressured you if they thought you knew anything," she explains to the model, who laughs genuinely, a dorky sound that few are blessed enough to hear.

"Yeah," Kise trails off, smirking.

"On the same note, please be vigilant, and don't mention this meeting or anything I am about to tell you under any circumstances. Unless it is to Midorima-kun, who I have kept in contact with too," she says, and Kise nods eagerly, crossing his hands.

"You've got to tell me _everything! _Seriously, I can tell just by looking at you that you've been keeping in great shape! But what school did you choose? How have you been outside basketball?" He questions, and Kuroko leans back comfortably, resting both arms across her torso. One great thing about Kise is that, because of his modeling, he has a strong line between competition-Kise and friend-Kise.

"I chose a relatively new school; you probably have not heard of it. Seirin. The team was made of all first years last year, and yet, they still made it fairly far in the Interhigh competition, which I found intriguing. I quite like their play style and attitudes toward the sport," she says to Kise, who nods.

"You know where I went already, but I'm liking Kaijou a lot. I mean, they were one of the few schools who would allow me to properly keep up with my modeling! But they also have really well established teamwork. I'm honestly not sure where I fit in on the team," he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kuroko shakes her head.

"I suppose some things never change, then," she comments, and Kise pouts. There is truth to her words; of all the players on the Teikou team, Kise was considered the least skilled and least experienced, and therefore lacked some of he oomph that the others held.

"I've been working super hard to disprove that thought process," Kise declares, crossing his arms defiantly. "And you didn't tell me how you've been doing!"

"Well," Kuroko answers honestly. "The team has already accepted me more than I could have possibly hoped for, and they plan to fight until the end, which I must admit that I like a lot. As for your previous thoughts, I'm not sure that I know where I fit in at Seirin either, exactly," she admits, and Kise's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even think about that; I figured you'd go with Aominecchi at first, but then, during the third year... anyway, what are you gonna do?" He asks, and Kuroko smiles at him indulgently.

"Don't worry Kise-kun; I may not have used my different styles for awhile, but I still have them, and am planning to develop them further. Also, there is a certain member of my team that I have joined in a partnership with," she says, and Kise gapes. She'd explained the way that the whole light/shadow spiel worked awhile ago.

"Y-You mean... there's some guy who can work on par with you? I thought that the only ones on par with you would be, like... Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Akashicchi, even though you probably don't want to work with any of them anymore," he says, and Kuroko looks down slightly.

"He isn't exactly on par with me yet, but he will be ready when the time calls for it. He is unknown to the rest of the Japanese high school basketball community, because he is an American returnee. Him being in Seirin at all is a big stroke of luck," she says, sipping some tea that the waitress had poured when she passed by.

"I see," Kise trails off, looking pensive. "Well, Kurokocchi, you'd better get on that quick... I mean, I know you don't really need me to tell you, but Aominecchi will eat him alive if he isn't ready when the time comes," he says somberly, and the bluenette nods in agreement. "One more thing before we can move onto lighter subjects, Kurokocchi." Kuroko looks at Kise expectantly. He leans forward. "How do you feel about Akashicchi's competition?

Kuroko pauses, then takes a breath. "I was not going to participate," she says honestly, meeting Kise's surprised eyes with a level expression. "But I've recently had a change of heart. Simply enjoying basketball isn't enough to make me happy, I'm afraid," she says. "I am going to win this, Kise-kun," she declares, and Kise smiles at her.

"I haven't seen that much fire since the first day I met you and called you a midget," he speculates, and Kuroko nods.

"Now, enough of this," she says, lifting a single corner of her mouth. "Let's order, and then we can talk more about other parts of our lives." With a smile, Kise waves the waitress over.

* * *

Kise had missed her. Even her dry, witty sense of humor (when he first met her, she thought she was being condescending or aloof; now he knows it's only the former) turned out to be something he was missing in his life.

Of course, their day on the town had to come to an end at some point, and now Kise is stuck in his normal life again. Fidgeting, fingers twitching, a rare instance in which he isn't in perfect control of his body. Taking notes has never been one of his favorite activities, _obviously,_ but still, just knowing that one of his favorite people in the world is sitting in a classroom 45 minutes away makes him antsy like nothing else.

Catching the glare that his teacher sends him, he swallows, looks back at the board, then quickly finishes jotting down the notes that he's supposed to be learning from.

After his classes pass (long, boring, tiresome, boring, annoying, hey, did he mention _boring?) _and the bell rings, signaling that he's supposed to be getting to basketball practice, Kise can't help but freeze. He weighs his options, unsure of what to do with himself.

Immediately after returning home the previous afternoon, he'd looked up Seirin on the internet, wanting _(needing)_to know more about where one of his role models decided to go to school. He knows where it is (it isn't creepy, really!) now, and his throat constricts when he realizes that he can be there in about an hour, if he remembers the bus schedule correctly.

Sending a mental apology to Kasamatsu, he jogs out of the school, trying to ignore the giggling herds of females all waving and gawking at him.

With his high stamina and endurance, Kise is able to run to the bus stop and sit down two minutes before the scheduled arrival. He somehow manages to buy a ticket, even with his excitement radiating out of his body, then proceeds to yank off his school uniform jacket, which makes him feel warm and sticky. Needless to say, the feeling isn't exactly welcome.

The ride is long and boring, reminiscent to his classes at school, but Kise puts up with it, knowing just how much it's going to pay out in the end. A sudden tap on his shoulder makes him turn around abruptly, and when he looks down slightly, he notices a cute (but not stunning, like Momoicchi or Kurokocchi) brown haired girl smiling adoringly at him.

"Can you sign this?" She pleads, and Kise throws on his megawatt smile, so fake that his cheeks burn with silent resentment.

"Of course!" He replies, taking the pen and magazine from her. It's then that he looks behind her and sees that there's a small (about 15 girls or so) line of fans, all with pens and magazines in hand. He sighs. He already knows the drill, how he's supposed to handle his fans. Sometimes he thinks they forget that he's still a person just like them.

**-o0o-**

Finally standing in front of Seirin High School, Kise breathes a sigh of relief. The girls on the ride over had been brutal, asking him round after round of trivial questions that he gave textbook answers to, knowing all too well what would happen if any of them knew any of his real opinions.

Then, of course, he realizes that he has no idea where he is on campus. With a sigh, he places a hand on his now slightly sweaty neck and approaches a few girls who seem to be laughing and chatting together; Kise's the kind of good looking that makes girls _and _boys tell him virtually anything, but since his primary audience is female, it's always easiest to get information from them.

"Hey, can I ask you a quick question?" He ask innocently, and one of the girls turns around to face him, eyes widening comically. She nods, jaw slowly dropping. "Awesome! Can you point me toward the gym where the basketball team practices?" He adds a pleading tone, bending his eyebrows to just the right angle, and the girl points to the side with a shaking hand. Kise turns and runs toward the building, sending one last smile at his helpers.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?" One of the girl's friends asks, and Yuki spins on her heel, eyes alight.

"Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta is here, at Seirin! Come on; we have to tell _everybody!__"_

Elsewhere, Kise runs toward the gym, imagining how Kuroko will react. He imagines her gasping with wide eyes, dropping her basketball to run over to him and hug him deeply. Realistically, he knows she'll probably just nod at him and scold him, but she'll still send him that tiny grin that's invisible to the untrained eye, and seeing her smile again is worth the aggravation of signing a few autographs.

"You're not working you hardest, are you?!" Kise hears a female voice shout from inside, and a few muffled groans follow. Kise chuckles slightly; the mystery female seems an awful lot like Akashi back in the good ol' Teikou days. Lately, Akashi's taken to sending his ex-teammates cryptic text messages, something that doesn't sit well with Kise.

To be fair, he may not have minded at the very start of the year, but he hadn't been lying to Kuroko when he told her he liked Kaijou. He holds a particularly high amount of respect for Kasamatsu, and he doesn't quite like Akashi acting like he's still their captain.

He isn't. He could have requested that they all go to Rakuzan together, but instead he'd wanted a competition. If he thinks he can still boss them around, he's wrong.

Kise busts down the door to what he hopes is the gym, striding in with confidence that doesn't waver, sending blinding smiles this way and that. A person who he can only assume was the previously yelling female glares at him, gritting her teeth.

Kise almost raises his eyebrows. He was used to being glared down by people like Akashi, Kuroko, and Kasamatsu; not much could scare him in terms of eye contact anymore, even if they were that intimidating. "Hey!" He cheers.

"What the hell are you doing?" A guy in glasses asks, looking irritated, and Kise raises an eyebrow. He'd just entered the room; had he already screwed something up? He looks behind him and swallows. A crowd of excited looking girls look at him, all salivating. He looks at the Seirin basketball team sheepishly, honestly feeling guilty.

"Uh... sorry about this. I really didn't mean for it to happen! Just give me five minutes, alright?" He begs, and he quickly pivots and begins signing, trying his best to subtly eavesdrop on Kuroko's new team.

"-five minutes my-"

"-Hyuuga!-"

"-at? It's totally true-"

"-model?-"

"-attractive, and good at basketball?-"

"-deadly...-"

Unable to really piece together what they're trying to say, Kise pats the last girl on the shoulder, spinning around to meet the eyes of the basketball team whose practice he just crashed.

"Kise-kun," a small voice says, and all eyes turn to Kuroko. Some people jump, and Kise is admittedly proud in the fact that he doesn't.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Long time no see," he says, winking once. "I came to say hi, see how you're doing, the usual," he trails off, striding towards her quickly with his arms wide open. She narrowly avoids him by stepping to the side, but Kise is ready, having expected that move, and doesn't fall flat on his face. Instead contenting himself with flinging an arm over her shoulder, Kise waves at the rest of her team.

"Kise Ryouta is the last member of the Generation of Miracles," somebody reads off suddenly, and Kise looks over to see three boys hunched over a magazine. "He has the skills to be considered as such... _even though he's only been playing for two years?!" _

Shrugging with a slowly reddening face, Kise waves his hand in dismissal. "No, no, they... they're exaggerating, really. I mean, I'm honored to be called one of the team and all, but really, I'm the worst of the bunch," he admits, before placing a hand over his heart. "The others always used to bully Kurokocchi and I!" He says, sobbing, and Kuroko elbows him.

"Actually, that never happened to me," she says, and Kise stops crying to blanch.

"What?! So it was only me? Anyway, that might be true, but at least Kurokocchi is still my best friend!" He says proudly, and Kuroko sighs.

"What did you come here for?" She asks bluntly, and Kise smiles sincerely for a split second; she hadn't denied his best friend status, and that had to be a good sign.

"I already told you, Kurokocchi; I'm here to say hi and check out how you're doing!" He laughs, and suddenly, a basketball flies toward his face. With a quick hand, Kise grabs the ball from the air, turning to see who threw it so haphazardly.

The guy is tall, muscular, slightly tanned, and has the dumbest looking hair Kise has ever seen. _Huh... must be Kuroko's new partner, then? _He only realizes this after seeing the slight guilt on the guy's face for almost hitting the gentle looking girl, which makes Kise unravel his clenched fist.

"Hey, why'd you do that, huh?" He complains, pouting, and the guy grins savagely. Kise's eyebrows rise. _Man, Kuroko's lights are always of the same variety. How strange. _

"Play me one-on-one! Right now!" Kagami challenges, and Kuroko's lips tighten. Kise sighs deeply, already having mentally accepted the invitation (he may not care much about being called a miracle, but that doesn't mean people can walk all over the title), Kuroko begins to crack her knuckles nervously.

"This is bad," Kuroko mutters to Aida, who just looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? I don't really see anything wrong, other than Bakagami's antagonistic personality," she says humorlessly, and Kuroko shakes her head.

"Kise-kun's talent, Aida-san, is what worries me. If I have judged his skill correctly, then he is even better than he was before, in Teikou. He may be the 'worst' of the bunch, but he will still defeat Kagami-kun," she says seriously, and Aida looks back to the two in a new light. Kuroko sure had sounded certain.

"I really can't turn down an offer so clear, can I?" Kise says lightly, taking his jacket from his shoulder and placing it on the ground instead. Rolling up his sleeves messily, he grins at Kagami. "You can have possession first; I don't need any handicaps."

With a growl, Kagami charges forward, going for a dunk. Aida frowns, seeing how easily Kise let him pass. She glances back at Kuroko, who continues staring straight ahead at the face-off, so certain in the notion that Kise will win that Aida is nervous about what she's supposed to witness.

"That was pretty good, I'll give you that much," Kise says, laughing. "Now it's my turn!"

As Kise takes breaks in Kagami's direction, the redhead's eyes widen, recognizing the movements. _What the... he's moving differently than before! _He grabs the ball from Kagami roughly before running forward and jumping, making a dunk as well, but with even more power. Perhaps the most unsettling factor would be the familiarity with which Kagami knows the move Kise pulled off; it was _his _move.

"Kise-kun's talent, Aida-san, is copying the moves of others," Kuroko begins. After allowing her coach to absorb that information, she continues. "If he can see it, then he can perform it. Most of the time."

Aida shakes her head, knuckles white as she grasps her clipboard. "Something like that can't be considered copying; he's completely making it his own! Making it _better!" _

Kise dances around Kagami easily, using his own weapons against him before finally letting the ball rest on the ground when Kagami falls to the floor in exhaustion. "You know, I can't just leave after that display," he says, loud enough for everyone to hear. He looks at Kuroko, and although his eyes look light to all the others, Kuroko can see shadows under his golden irises.

"Come to Kaijou with me, Kurokocchi. We can play basketball _together _again," he offers, and Kuroko stiffens. Even after telling him her plan, even after trusting him enough to indulge some of her feelings about playing again, even after spending years together... he still doesn't think that her protege will be good enough to beat Aomine. Or _anyone. _

If Kuroko didn't have an iron hold on her temper, she may have gotten frustrated.

Hyuuga and the others (Izuki in particular, who became especially protective of the invisible girl who can avoid even his Eagle Eyes) look enraged, but none more so than Aida Riko.

"What?!" Aida shouts, looking enraged. "You can't just-"

Kuroko cuts her off sharply. "Kise-kun. Thank you for the offer; I am truly honored that you would ask. But I must decline. I have already joined this team, and made promises to those who I plan to work with for as long as I am able," she says, meeting his eyes with her own. _This is why you need to fight, _she reminds herself. _To bring back his light. _"Don't take this too hard."

Some of the darkness retreats, making way for an emotion that Kuroko doesn't think she's ever seen on Kise's face; desperation. He's never come across anything he can't have, so what has he ever needed to be desperate for?

"Kurokocchi, I'm serious; these people don't know how to work with you," he says sagely, and Kuroko can hear the words on the tip of his tongue; _you said so yourself!_

"I realize the gravity of your offer," Kuroko says. "But as I said, I have my goals, just as you have yours. And I doubt that they align any longer. With the help of the rest of my team, I will take you down, Kise-kun. Not just you, though; the entire team. I will show you the error of your ways," she says, and Kise leans back slightly.

"'The error of our ways?' Kurokocchi, what happened to you? You never used to joke like this!" He exclaims, and Kuroko frowns at his easy disregard for his own mistakes, for _her _own mistakes.

A new voice answers instead. Kagami finally seems to have dragged himself up from the floor.

"She isn't kidding," he says, and Kagami's red eyes glare menacingly against a stark, toothy smile. "I wasn't sure what to expect from all of you 'Miracle' guys after seeing _her_ play, but now... I can't wait to finally play you in a real game. And you'd better not think that it'll go like it did today," he growls, and Kise sighs, walking over to grab his coat abysmally before turning back to look at Kuroko seriously.

"My offer still stands; my offer will always stand. For if you change you mind." He raises a hand to wave to the entire room. "Bye! Sorry for interrupting your practice and all!"

Kise leaves the gym, and Hyuuga shakes his head. "Geez, what a jerk! Who does he think he is, walking into our gym and interrupting us to have a friendly little chat?" He rages, waving his hands all around. Kuroko looks down at her toes.

If he thinks Kise is bad, what will he think of her other teammates?

* * *

Koganei whistles loudly, looking at the school in front of him. "Man, you can really tell that Kaijou cares about athletics, huh?" He asks, nudging Mitobe, who makes a few hand gestures. Koganei laughs at a joke that only he understands before nodding. "You hit the nail right on the head!"

Ignoring his friends' shenanigans, Izuki focuses instead on Kuroko's presence, which seems to be attempting to melt into his perception of Kagami. The alarming thing is that it seems to be _working. _

It's never happened before, nor does he know if it's strictly _possible,_ but her presence ebbs slowly away from her and into Kagami. _Is_ that possible? It shouldn't be.

"You look terrible," Kuroko comments, looking up at Kagami's face. His eyes are bloodshot and dark, as if some tragic accident happened the night before. He turns away, muttering indistinctly. "What was that, Kagami-kun?"

Scowling, Kagami says louder, "I couldn't sleep because I was too excited!" He flushes, and Kuroko shakes her head in the fashion of a disappointed teacher.

"What are you, a child going on his first field trip?" She suggests, and Kagami pouts.

"Oi! Come on! That's not it at all!"

Suddenly, Hyuuga groans. "Fan_tastic_, here comes the welcoming committee," he mutters, looking cross. Kuroko looks up, only to see Kise running forward at an alarming rate, still managing to look like a model in his plain black basketball shorts and orange tank top.

"Hey Kurokocchi!" He exclaims, latching onto Kuroko with a quick hug before balancing an arm over her shoulders. "The school grounds of Kaijou are super huge, not to mention _totally_ impossible to navigate. I still get lost sometimes! So I came here to show you to the right gym!" He explains, and Hyuuga grunts.

"Thank you," Aida says in his stead, and Kagami crosses his arms, glaring at him.

"Kise, I'll beat you today, so you'd better-"

"Kurokocchi, you know my offer is still on the table right this very second, right?" Kise asks, completely disregarding Kagami. Smoke blows from Kagami's ears as Kise looks at Kuroko seriously.

"I know, Kise-kun," she says honestly. Kise sighs, tears building in his eyes.

"I've cried myself to sleep for the past few days because of your cruel denial to my kindhearted proposal! You know I've never been denied, especially not by females!" He sobs and wails, clutching onto Kuroko for 'support'. To her credit, Kuroko doesn't falter in her steps, barely seeming to pay any attention to the model attached to her hip.

"Kise-kun, I'm sure that at least one girl has turned you down before. Also, I will not accept your offer, so I do hope you can recover quickly," she responds seriously and with cruel honesty. Kise stands up straight immediately, startling those close to the two ex-Teiko teammates.

"Alright, then," he says, cracking his neck. Hyuuga narrows his eyes. "We're here now," he says simply, waving at the building next to them, all signs of playfulness gone. Kuroko steels herself for the change in advanced, ready to jump to save her team from being hurt. Unsurprisingly, Kise turns to Kagami. "You know, I don't put much thought into my title as a Miracle. But I can't ignore a challenge as clear as yours. I'll crush you."

Kagami grins. "Good," he says simply, and Kise laughs lightly.

"See you guys on the court," he says, walking toward the benches, and Izuki shakes his head.

"It's like he changed his personality with the flip of a coin."

Takeuchi, the coach of Kaijou, looks at the newcomers with a critical eye. Where's their coach? He needs to discuss the arrangement in the gym with him! The clearing of a throat pulls his eyes down to a petite brunette, with short hair and a wide smile. It's sweet. Sickly sweet.

"Hello, Takeuchi-sensei! I'm Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin. I figured that you might want to chat," she says, and Takeuchi looks her up and down before sighing. She'll just have to do, won't she?

"Yes... as you can probably see, we have our gym set up a certain way," he says, waving to said area. "The game you're playing will be on half court, so that the others can continue practicing," he says lazily, waving to the other side of the gym, where people are dribbling and shooting. Aida nods agreeably.

So, the old man doesn't think they're good enough? She'll show _him _not to look down on her team!

"I see," she says, leaning a little closer. "Well, we'll just have to make do with that... for now," she says, content with that barely veiled warning. That is, until he continues.

"Kise, what are you doing?" he exclaims suddenly, and Seirin turns to see Kise putting on his uniform and stretching.

"I'm getting ready to play, sir!" He chirps happily, image aided by a sharp salute, and Takeuchi huffs with clear annoyance.

"You're not playing in this game! Think about it; we're going to win anyway. If you play, it'll be completely unfair!" He shouts, and Aida's jaw clenches. She can almost hear Hyuuga's glasses snap and Kagami's fists clench.

"Well then," Aida says opening her eyes to give the coach of Kaijou a deadly stare. "We'll see how this turns out for you," she says, turning around to walk toward the guest locker rooms. Kise looks shocked, but seems to be straight faced as he approaches Kagami and Kuroko with a shrug.

"Looks like I won't be a starting player!" He says, before winking at Kagami. "You don't stand a chance against _me_ if you can't get Takeuchi to enter me in the game anyway," he mentions offhandedly, and Kagami's eye twitches before he stomps off. Behind Kise, Kuroko sees a boy with short black hair and silver eyes approaching them, looking ready to scold the model.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko says while turning to leave. Kise looks at her, head turned just the slightest bit down; a show of respect. She wishes he would stop, just like she wishes the others would stop treating her like they still respect anything she has to say.

They act as if her old title as 'Vice Captain' means something to them, then refuse to heed any of her warnings, refuse to let her speak freely, refuse to condemn the mentality that their poisonous middle school left them with. If she hadn't woken up in time, she has no doubt she would have ended up just like them, blindly following Akashi.

"Yes, Kurokocchi?" He asks, and Kuroko stares deeply at his earnest expression.

"Continue warming up. You won't be out for long." She makes sure to say it loudly, with volume high enough that not only can Kise hear it, but so can all his teammates, and Takeuchi. Walking away before she can be given a proper response, Kuroko ignores Kise's giggling in order to catch up with her now grinning teammates.

"They'll regret underestimating us," Hyuuga growls, and Kagami grins.

"We'll take them by storm."


	3. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"I can't believe these guys! Do they really think they're so much better than us?!" Hyuuga shouts, tapping his foot in annoyance while watching Izuki stalk back and forth on the floor of the locker room.

"Well, they do make it to the Interhigh every single year. Also, even though we made it... we got destroyed in the first round. They have every reason to underestimate us," Koganei justifies, although even the usually happy cat-boy looks put down.

"That's no excuse for how disrespectful they're being," Izuki states with a frown, looking deeply upset. If there's one think Kuroko admires about her admitted favorite senpai, other than his 'good' puns, then it's his empathy and social skills. It makes him extremely respectful and honest; loyal, too.

It's obvious that this situation would upset him.

"There is nothing to it," Kuroko says suddenly, drawing all attention to herself. "We will just have to show them how incorrect they are through the way we play basketball." A terrifying grin spreads across Aida's face.

"About that," she begins, holding up her clipboard for everyone to see, "I have a good idea on how we should execute the first part of our revenge. Kuroko, I want you to pull your normal disappearing act; confuse all of them, make them feel weak. Then, Kagami, you go in for a dunk!" She exclaims, looking all to excited.

"...Revenge?" Kagami asks slowly.

"Disappearing act?" Kuroko asks monotonously, raising a single eyebrow.

"That seems a little harsh, says Mitobe," Koganei pipes up, and Aida crosses her arms, clipboard held firmly in her left hand.

"It may seem that way, Mitobe, but did you see the way they acted around us? They think they're going to be able to walk all over us, walk all over _Seirin, _and encounter no problems on the way. Is that what you want to happen?" She asks calmly, knowing how gentle the silent teenager is.

He looks down, then looks at Koganei and makes a few strange hand gestures.

"Mitobe says that he understands, and that you can go on with your plan," Koganei says, smiling, and Aida clears her throat.

"Okay! After they sub Kise in, and we all _know _that they will, our two newest regulars will show off the skills that we've been honing for the past week!" She explains, grinning ear to ear. Kuroko raises her hand slightly, and Riko nods at her.

"Which skill do you mean, Aida-san? The teamwork where I do pass circulation to only Kagami-kun, the teamwork where I do pass circulation for the entire team, or the entirety of Plan Z?" She asks, and Aida furrows her brows.

She hadn't even considered Plan Z yet, actually. Kuroko looks nervous and uncomfortable, which she can understand; after talking to her, Kuroko had awkwardly explained to her that she doesn't like scoring and she didn't feel comfortable doing so. Plan Z got it's name due to it's place as the last case scenario. Kuroko will need to be utilized as a big scorer.

"No, no!" Aida says, waving her arms around. "Not Plan Z! Don't worry Kuroko-kun, I won't pull that one out for a _practice match _of all things. We only use that if we really need to," she assures, and Kuroko looks much more relaxed all of a sudden.

"Am I the only one who's confused?" Kagami asks, and Hyuuga shrugs.

"Get used to it," he grunts, and Kagami shrugs off the conversation in front of him in favor of fantasizing how badly he's going to figuratively smash Kise's face into the ground.

In reality, Kuroko really _did _relax. It isn't often her anxieties are proven to be incorrect, mostly because she chooses to associate closely with selfish people (read: her ex-teammates and such) and therefore they have made her standards very low. Aida's look of absolute horror showed that the girl was definitely going to keep her promise, and only use Kuroko's power when absolutely desperate.

She hasn't felt so relieved for awhile now.

**...**

"That really wasn't a good idea," Kise murmurs to himself, sighing sadly while stretching his arms out some more. Judging by what he's seen of Kagami Taiga's playing so far, he uses his flexible arms to his disposal as much as possible, meaning that he'll have to be extra loose up there. He also stretches his legs out, because if he does that, then he can improve upon the copied moves he steals from the rabid tiger.

Some call his skill 'unethical'. He just thinks of it as a metaphor to the real world; nothing you 'create' is going to be yours forever, and your spot on the top is never going to be enough. Not if there's somebody who can do what you can.

And he _can. _Do what others can do, that is.

_Calling it 'Monkey-See Monkey-Do' really is a little cruel, not to mention the fact that it makes my skill seem weak. I suppose I shouldn't despise being underestimated... not that it happens much anyway. _

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The voice is so sudden that Kise jumps, violently knocked from his thoughts.

"Oh! Kasamatsucchi! You scared me... usually the only one who can pull that one off is Kurokocchi!" He exclaims, laughing in a bubbly manner. His captain only frowns.

"You didn't answer my question. What did you mean, just a minute ago, when you 'mumbled' under your breath? What wasn't a good idea, and why?" He asks. A sinking feeling fills Kasamatsu's torso, like a ball of lead in his stomach. Something just tells him that Kise's muttering has something to do with the game to come.

He makes a point of not underestimating people; especially not opponents. But he's also done his own research on Seirin. He did so as soon as he found out about the practice match, as he thinks all good captains and point guards should. It just so happens that he's both at once. The possibilities of them winning with their currently known members is slim.

"Well..." Kise trails off, a light entering his eyes. Kasamatsu narrows his eyes. After observing his kouhai for the time he's been on the team, he's noticed that he seems to have crazy mood swings. One second he's happy and cheerful, the next serious and somber, then straight to crying and looping back to happy.

Madness.

"What?" Kasamatsu asks, and Kise purses his lips.

"Just, what Takeuchi said to Seirin," he begins, and Kasamatsu ignores his lack of respect due to the admittedly dirty play his coach just pulled, "it was wrong."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think you had such good morals though. Honestly, you would think that he would know not to underestimate people, at this point. It _was _wrong," he agrees, nodding, and Kise shakes his head quickly, looking at Kasamatsu with wide eyes.

"No, Kasamatsucchi, you're taking it the wrong way!" He exclaims, taking a deep breath. "I mean... sure, what he said was disrespectful, but... what I'm alluding to is the fact that the idea he was preaching; the idea that Seirin doesn't stand a chance; it's wrong. the fact of the matter is, Seirin has the ability to completely dominate us. But they won't," he blurts out, tongue tripping over the words rushing from his mouth.

Still frowning, Kasamatsu's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean? That new player, the one with the red hair? Or this 'Kurokocchi' person you keep talking about that apparently goes to Seirin?" He asks, and Kise sucks on his lip before sighing.

"Both, honestly. Together, yes, but also separately. That guy, Kagami Taiga... he'll be a power to fear pretty soon. And Kurokocchi has the ability to take any game by storm. Kasamatsucchi... the mere fact that a slowly blooming flower, a _late _bloomer, but a flower nonetheless, will stand alongside a beautifully unfolded rose, should be enough to make your knees shake," he begins, before looking down.

"And?" Kasamatsu says, almost pleading, and he sees Kise's adam's apple bob.

"And... the thing is, we won't just be facing mere fact alone. Those people, the people capable of being armies on their own, will not only stand next to each other. They will also stand _across _from us. And I'm not playing."

Arrogant. Ignorant. Vain. Conceited. There are many names that people may dub Kise Ryouta's last sentence, but _deceitful _and _untrue _can never be considered options. Because although he hates the thought of being a pawn in a goddamn _team sport, _Kasamatsu can acknowledge that if Kise says that his knees should shake, then the blond is needed.

The only thing standing in their way is a fat, ignorant coach.

And that can be a far more difficult foe to face than you may think.

"I see," Kasamatsu mutters gravely. "Well, something tells me you'll be playing soon enough anyway," he trails off, turning away.

As soon as Kasamatsu has left hearing range, Kise whispers something else. "But even with me playing, Kaijou doesn't stand a chance against Kurokocchi. Even if her team is incompetent."

* * *

"I want a nice, clean game now!" The 'referee' shouts out, blowing a whistle shortly before tossing the basketball up into the air. Immediately, Kagami jumps, and his eyes widen when he sees just how quickly he reached the ball. _It's like the speed of my jumps has tripled! Can it be... is it Kuroko's running and training? _

After pushing the ball back in the general direction of Kuroko, Kagami plants both feet firmly on the ground. He swallows, reveling in the feeling for a brief second. Now that he's toned his legs even _further, _something that he thought to be impossible a mere week earlier, it's like he can feel the pulse of the floor, the smack of other people's feet on the springy hardwood.

Running off like a bullet, Kagami weaves through people who try to stop him, pushing his legs to get him to the hoop as quickly as humanly possible. He looks over to his right for a split second to see Kuroko's handiwork, and his eyes widen.

She doesn't look like she's even trying. She weaves like him, dodging and turning, but she has two times the players that tried to stop him due to the fact that she has the ball. The ball, which she manages to keep away from all of those who dare to get in her path. Tossing the ball of Izuki with acute accuracy to speed up her travel, she sprints past others in her way, easily catching the ball Izuki throws back to her without looking.

The ball is thrown up, effortlessly, and Kagami runs forward, jumping with all of his might. He feels his jaw drop at the feeling of flying; the feeling of walking on air. The ball is in his hands, and his instincts, honed to basketball, take over. Push _down down down... _

When he comes down off of his haze, Kagami's eyes widen. A basketball hoop sits in his hands. He lifts it up around his head, feeling both accomplished and indignant. "Hey, how come I never knew how big these were?! Seriously, it's bigger than my head," he muses, looking at the hoop with discontent, as if the reason he was unaware was the fact that the hoop had never told him.

Aida is elated. She hadn't even wanted Kagami to pull off the hoop, and yet, the single action made her silent revenge all the more sweet.

"Kagami-kun. Who do you think is going to have to pay for the hoop?" Kuroko asks suddenly, and Kagami groans, blanching.

"You're kidding! We have to pay?! It isn't even technically our fault!"

Listening closer, Kuroko can hear murmurs all over the gym.

"He pulled it right off! There are _bolts _holding it on!"

"Geez, that isn't natural."

"Maybe... we took Seirin too lightly?"

"Definitely. Did you see how they played Kaijou for fools?"

Apparently, Kagami can hear them too, because he reddens. "Oi, this isn't unnatural! The bolts were rusted, anyway!" The one who spoke of the bolts crosses his arms; he's one of the players practicing on the other half of the gym.

"It's still not normal!" He yells back, and Kagami's split eyebrow makes a twitching motion. Out of nowhere, he pouts, grumbling. He stalks over to Aida, then holds up the basket.

"What do I do with it?" He asks dumbly, and Aida shrugs.

"I was just going to... chat with Takeuchi-_sensei _now! Why don't you come?" She offers, and Kagami 'smiles' (read: sneers/grimaces) at the thought.

Takeuchi is about to explode. Kise had abused the hoop unnecessarily for the past few days after meeting up with that teammate he wouldn't shut up about, but still... the bolts _were _rusty, so the little bastards won't even need to pay for it! It'll be coming straight from Kaijou!

"Hello, Takeuchi-sensei," Aida says sweetly, and Kagami narrows his eyes, lifting up the hoop for all to see. "We apologize _deeply _for taking down your hoop. But I think we can all agree here that it was in desperate need of maintenance anyway, and therefore we cannot be held responsible," she says, a devious glint in her eyes. Takeuchi feels the foolish need to flinch.

"Yeah... sorry, man, but this thing is totally rusted anyway," Kagami drawls, completely disrespectful.

"Anyway," Aida begins, "since we can no longer use this arrangement... how about we play full court?"

_The little brat is exacting her revenge on me right now, isn't she? Goddammit... well, they're asking for it! _

"Kise," Takeuchi snaps, and the blond looks up from his spot at the bench, where he already swears his entire uniform. Seeing that, the coach of Kaijou twitches; was he truly the only one who had been played? Did his own _team _know something new was brewing with Seirin? "You're in."

Many begin setting up the gym correctly as soon as the words leave Takeuchi's mouth.

Smiling happily, Kise jumps up, giving a high five to the player being subbed out as he passes him. Much to Kagami's annoyance, he doesn't come toward him. He doesn't even spare the American a second glance. He runs (hops... skips? Whatever) up to Kuroko, still smiling. And although Kagami can't see Kise's eyes, he can feel a sort of energy rolling off of Kise that he hadn't felt before.

"I gave you a good offer," Kise says simply, his voice no longer holding the same enthusiastic edge as usual. "And now, I won't lose. Not even to you, Kurokocchi," he insists. Takeuchi and Kasamatsu's jaws drop; this tiny _female, _who both had admittedly almost forgotten about already, is the one who gains constant attention from Kise?

He may not have mentioned a name before, but it was clear that Kise definitely had some kind of role model; perhaps _more _than one. And this girl is... one of them? She must be. Kise wouldn't give her so much respect had she not been.

"I see." Although it is only two words, Kagami's eyes widen. Kuroko has her own aura, he realizes. You just don't notice it until you're in the presence of one like a serious Kise Ryouta. Calming waves, like a cool sea breeze, washing over your consciousness as if attempting to keep you from falling into the pressing presence ahead of you. "Then I am to expect you to come at me with all you have."

The two presences clash against each other, one pushing to overwhelm while the other seeks to stand firm and protect.

No more words are spoken, and the two break up.

Kasamatsu narrows his eyes. The girl had flown by him; she had, quite honestly, handed their butts to them on a silver platter. And yet, no more than a minute later, he had somehow forgotten her at all due to the crazy feat that Kagami Taiga had pulled off. Is it possible to remember one person over another so prominently that one is simply... pushed out?

He prides himself in being an observant person. So he'll do what he does best, and keep his eyes open.

"Kise," Kasamatsu calls out suddenly, and Kise meets Kasamatsu's eyes quickly. The point guard swallows; the golden pools seem deeper than usual, as if their normal appearance is a mere second-hand copy of what he sees now. "They took down our hoop. Make sure to return the favor."

Kise smiles. Kasamatsu has never seen him smile that way, in a way that reminds him slightly of the redhead walking back toward the court with the coach of Seirin. "Of course, Kasamatsucchi. I always return a favor. Besides... he challenged me. I _have _to play him... I'm not so mature as to let something so blatant go," he admits.

"...one more question," Kasamatsu says hesitantly, and Kise's eyes bore deeper into his own. "That Kuroko girl... who is she, exactly?" He ask cautiously, and Kise smiles mischievously.

"An old teammate," he says bluntly, winking once before turning around. Kasamatsu frowns. _Old teammate... wow, in a school with over a hundred players, that sure narrows it down! _He thinks at first, before sobering.

Wait.

Kise wasn't just any player, he was a _regular _at _Teikou. _Yes, he was a member of the Generation of Miracles, as he was reminded every day, but this girl... was she a regular at Teikou? Was she... a hidden member of the Generation of Miracles? Those are really the only options, and yet, Kasamatsu still feels his stomach sink. _  
_

It's then that he realizes that the sinking feeling isn't one of disappointment for being unable to solve a mystery. It's subconscious _fear. _

Because watching the clash of auras was frightening.

Watching the two 'ex-teammates' stare each other down was scary.

And, goddammit, watching them clash is going to be a mixture of horrifying and awe inspiring. He can tell already.

The game begins again with a bang, and Kagami reaches the ball first again. Again, he finds himself reveling on the noticeable change in his jumps. He passes toward Izuki, who, equipped with his Eagle Eyes, can always discern the best pass courses. But, much to his surprise, somebody is already waiting.

Too late, he realizes. The ball has already left his hands, flying toward Kise Ryouta's outstretched arm. Kagami internally swears. _Jesus, how fast is this guy? I know that Kuroko can run faster than him and all, but still... she's so much smaller than him, and it's part of her play style! Doesn't this guy just copy?!__  
_

Without the help of any other teammates, Kise bursts through Seirin's lines, eyes slightly narrowed and sharpened to deadly points. "Watch and learn!" Kise shouts, voice darker than Kagami has ever heard it. He jumps, and the ball flies into the hoop, with both of his hands firmly grasping the basket. The entire hoop groans, the bolts pulling taut and straining not to snap.

Kise falls to the ground with a thump. Kagami swallows. He isn't an idiot; Kise's dunk was much more powerful than his own. _Shut up! _He yells at the small part of his brain that still retains the 'flight' instinct. _You've prepared for this! You've begun the training Kuroko gave you, haven't you? So stop being so pathetic! Fight for what you want! _

"Tch. Hey, it was pretty good, I'll give you that," Kagami says nonchalantly, yawning. Kise frowns, and Kasamatsu kicks him lightly. The blond winces, more in surprise than pain.

"You idiot! I told you to _return the favor! _They ripped off our hoop!" He exclaims, and Kise laughs sheepishly.

"Yeah, well... that one isn't rusted. But Kasamatsucchi, we wouldn't be able to play if I had done that! Shouldn't you be happy that I didn't take off the hoop?" He asks, and Kasamatsu scowls.

"Whatever," he mumbles, still looking slightly irked.

The game carries on, as it always will.

Izuki gets the ball first, sending it quickly to Hyuuga. The shooting guard catches it, and in trying to pass it to Kuroko, gets the ball stolen. He frowns; and Izuki's eyes narrow. _So, they're sticking to their man-to-man defense, huh? They're trying to shut down our run and gun style... _

The game keeps going in the same fashion for awhile, and Kaijou pulls ahead. Izuki frowns, then narrows his eyes. He takes a deep breath, and his pupils dilate. Everyone around him suddenly turn into mere chess pieces on a board, and with a grin, he sends the ball flying toward where he _thinks _he picked up Kuroko.

The blue haired girl doesn't hold the ball for more than a fraction of a second before it's sent hurtling past Kaijou's lines and toward Kagami, who goes to make a dunk. Kise chases after him, and Aida shakes her head from the sidelines. _Geez! Every time Kise or Kagami gets the ball, it's like they're declaring war on each other! But still, it doesn't look like Kagami's having as hard a time with Kise as before... what changed? _

Meanwhile, Kasamatsu stands his ground, only moving slightly, ready to receive and send the ball in the best pass course the moment it nears him. But on the inside, he's confused. Kise seems to be focusing solely on Kagami, who, while admittedly difficult to play and extremely fiery, isn't the one who he had antagonized at the beginning of the game. He had wanted to play _Kuroko, _hadn't he?

Kagami jumps, forcing the ball past Kise's hand and into the hoop. Kise's eyes are wide. _How was I falling before him? I jumped after he did! _Shaking off his surprise with ease (adaptability is necessary to be part of the strongest team), he grabs the ball before it's even touched the ground, running off with a hard dribble.

Kagami growls; is the guy just copying him to make him angry, or what?

He chases after the blond, only to be blocked by the black haired guy from before. Kasamatsu, was it? He looks at the guy closely, and narrows his eyes. He doesn't like the Kaijou point guard very much. His eyes are a little too calculating for Kagami's liking.

If only he knew who else he would meet in the future; figures like Hanamiya Makoto, Imayoshi Shouichi, and, heaven forbid, _Akashi Seijuro. _

The first quarter comes to a close, with Kaijou in the lead, 39-29.

"This is a little crazy," Kobori pants, taking a large gulp of his water. "Who would've thought that Seirin could put up such a good fight?" He says softly, shaking his head slightly. Moriyama narrows his eyes in a rare show of seriousness.

"That girl is really cute," he says bluntly, staring across the court at the blue haired Kuroko. "But... I'll just have to ignore that for now," he says loathingly, sighing before turning to Kasamatsu. "They aren't just playing well, they're forcing us to play their game. We tried to shut them down with man-to-man defense, but they pretty much just bust through that with superior speed and unexpected pass courses."

"They're pulling us into their tempo," Kasamatsu simplifies, and Kise bites his lip from where he stands. He has not win. He _needs _to. He needs to show Kuroko how much better Kaijou is, so that she'll transfer to Kaijou with him. They can beat Aomine and the others together.

But subconsciously, he can't help but think of Kagami Taiga, a person who, although he isn't dubbed one of them, is technically deserving. He probably stands on the same level as some of the Uncrowned Generals, if he really thinks about it, and he knows why. Kuroko is already training him. He's worlds better than when Kise initially played him, and only three people are capable of whipping a person into shape that fast.

Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuro, and Kuroko Tetsuki.

Perhaps... Kuroko can accomplish her goals with Seirin?

Kise shakes his head, shoving the thought out violently. What's he thinking?! Of course she can't! She'll get annihilated, and then all her dreams will be _ruined, _again! He has to win, and he will.

The aura that rolls off of him is different suddenly; it holds an underlying sense of tension as everyone gathers on the court again.

Kaijou keeps up the man-to-man defense, this time determined not to let their defenses fall. They might not be Yosen, but they get to the Interhigh every year, and they'll be damned if they get outplayed by a newly formed team.

Kise sees the ball headed to Kagami, and immediately, his brain goes on overdrive. His photographic memory replays everything Kagami can possibly pull; a drive? A fade away? Kise knows every possible action, and as he follows just behind the redhead, a shiver runs down his spine.

Kagami grins as he tosses the ball backward, to Kuroko, allowing him to run farther before receiving the ball again and making another dunk. Kise's eyes widen.

Coordination play. Dammit, she already told him! He should've expected this, he should've expected his only weakness to be played!

"I'm not playing you alone, bastard," Kagami mutters under his breath when he passes Kise next, both running to the end of the court where Kasamatsu has possession of the ball.

Kise runs to catch up with the rest of his team, when he realizes that he's being marked. But not by Kagami.

_Kuroko _of all people stands in front of him, and he swallows. He knows how good her skills are. "I never thought we would be playing this way, Kurokocchi," he says honestly, and Kuroko nods.

"Neither did I, Kise-kun," she admits stoically, and Kise takes the brief moment of hesitant silence that follows to run past her, shocked at how easy his escape was.

Except suddenly, Kagami is in front of Kise, and the ball is no longer in his hands, but in Izuki Shun's. The ball is quickly passed to Kuroko herself, who tap passes to Hyuuga. Another three goes in, and Kagami smirks.

"You can't win," he says smugly. "Not if our objective is to let you through!" Kise growls, looking deeply annoyed.

"Then I just won't go through!" He says confidently, jumping up. His eyes widen. Kagami blocks his path in the sky. About to take off dribbling, he Kuroko's blue hair out of the corner of his eyes. He swallows. _Kagami blocks the air, and Kurokocchi blocks the ground... they have me cornered! _

Kuroko steals the ball without another word, then throws it accurately toward Izuki, who scores himself. Managing to get the ball again, Hyuuga shouts, "fast attack!" With renewed vigor. Kise growls.

"I don't think so!" He shouts, breaking past Kagami. He pivots quickly, trying to find who has the ball, and his fist comes into contact with something soft. His eyes widen when he looks down, and he swallows as he stares in horror at his shaking hand.

"Referee time out!"

"K-Kurokocchi!" He shouts, bending down quickly to pat the bluenette on the ground, feeling her pulse before being pushed away. Her teammates crowd around them, and Aida cries out in alarm.

"Kuroko-kun, are you okay?" She exclaims, helping the girl to her feet. Kuroko lets go of her hands, swaying slightly.

"I'm fine, Aida-san. The game must... go on..." she sways one last time, before falling backward into Kagami's waiting arms. A drop of blood runs down her face, and Kise lets out a sincere sob. "I'm fine, really," she murmurs from her place in Kagami's arms, and the power forward growls.

"No, you're not," the tiger insists, lifting her up to carry her over to Seirin's benches. "It's fine. Koganei-senpai can fill in for you," he grunts, putting her down gently.

"It's fine, the game can go on; I'll tend to Kuroko-kun, don't worry!" Aida assures everyone, rummaging through her bag while biting her lip. "There's no way she can play anymore," she shakes her head, and Kagami sighs.

"We can just... make do..." he mutters, and Aida nods in agreement.

"The second years will make up our offense now, Kuroko-kun," Aida says softly, careful not to bother the blue haired female. Kagami crosses his arms.

"Oi, I've dealt with Kise the entire game, and he's super hard to shake. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asks, and Hyuuga's glasses crack a fraction as he slips into clutch mode. He grabs Kagami's jersey, dragging him closer. Kagami's eyes widen.

"Are you doubting your seniors, brat?" He asks, deathly calm, and Kagami shakes his head.

"No, no! You guys have it covered, got it!"

Dropping the tiger with a grunt, Hyuuga cracks his neck in both directions. "Let's go. We can still do this. Plus, we have an obligation to now; one of our own has been taken out. We won't return the favor, so get that look off your face, Bakagami! We can show them up with what hurts; basketball!"

**...**

"Man, Shin-chan, you seem really excited to go to a game between two people you hate," Takao teases ruthlessly, panting as he pedals his 'friend' to their destination. Midorima huffs.

"First of all, drop the nickname. Second of all, even though I hate them, I do acknowledge them, and therefore, it would be foolish of me not to keep tabs on their recent growths. I'm not one who likes being taken by surprise," he explains, crossing his arms, and Takao sighs. Can't he just admit that he likes the guys, and he wants to see them play each other?

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan," he says finally, ignoring both of Midorima's pleas. Midorima looks up at the sun, which is covered by a cloud. Not even a large one, really, and in comparison, the sun really is so much larger. Clouds are just condensed water, aren't they?

But the point is, the cloud is capable of blocking out the sun, even though it's so much smaller, so much less consequential. Most people won't notice if a cloud blocks the sun for a moment, but to Midorima, it proves a very valid point.

Don't underestimate the smaller things in life, because even the least likely of things are capable of taking away the light.

These thoughts plague his mind as he thinks of the game between Kuroko Tetsuki and Kise Ryouta.

**...**

"This is bad," Aida says to herself, eyebrows pushed together. "We really need help now... if only Kuroko-kun could play," she mutters to herself, letting her shoulders fall. Movement in the corner of her eye makes her look, and her eyes widen when she sees Kuroko sitting up. "Kuroko-kun! Sit down! You need to rest!"

"Aida-san, I heard what you just said. Did you not mention that I could play?" She points out, and Aida groans.

"Kuroko-kun, that was just a metaphorical statement! I didn't actually mean you could do it!" She exclaims, looking concerned. "You need to lie down, seriously!" Kuroko just shakes her head.

"I can play," she says honestly. "I feel much better, and I am a fast healer. Let me do this, Aida-san," she says, looking deep into the girl's eyes. Aida sighs, then walks up to the referee.

"Seirin, member change!" He shouts out, and Koganei walks back to the bench, giving Kuroko a gentle pat on the shoulder mixed with a concerned face.

Kuroko steps out onto the court, then strides so she can stand next to Kagami. She glances back at Aida, and nods twice. Aida's eyes widen. _Plan... Z? _The coach shakes her head wildly, indicating that Kuroko doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, but the girl doesn't respond back.

She wants to score now. Her heart constricts. She wants to score. She does.

The ball goes up, and Kagami catches it. He tosses it to Kuroko, who breaks down the court, dribbling at a pace that confuses the eye and makes it hard to follow. And, before long, Kise stands in her way. "I'm sorry," he says simply, and Kuroko's eyes narrow. _I don't know this person anymore. Not at this point. This is your inspiration to score! This is why you need to do this! _

"So am I," Kuroko says simply, before running through Kise. His eyes widen. She breathes heavily; one of the downsides of her 'invisible drive' is the fact that she cannot breathe during the time she does so, seeing as she has to be absolutely silent. She jumps up, between the midline and the three point line, and makes a shot with her arms bent in all the wrong angles.

The ball flies up, before falling at an almost 90 degree angle as compared to her shot. Kasamatsu's eyes widen when the ball flies into the hoop, not touching the rim.

"If you are that eager to lose, then let's play, Kise-kun." Kise's eyes sharpen just slightly, and a microscopic smile graces his lips.

"Let's."

The fourth quarter seems impossibly long to those who witness it, to those who see the first face-off of two members of the Generation of Miracles. Even their own teammates, except for Kagami, who plays offensively against Kise when he notices that Kuroko seems to need a minute of just passing. He doesn't know why, but sometimes, scoring seems to look like it physically _pains _her.

And score the three players do. It's amazing, how far you can push the human body when trying to gain the one prize deemed worthy of such a brutal fight; the title of victor.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouts, ducking under one of Kise's arms, tossing the ball toward the hoop before he blond model can steal the ball. The redhead runs forward, grabbing the ball midair to force it through the hoop. The buzzer goes off, and the referee whistles.

"Seirin wins, with a score of 100-98!"

**...**

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this one coming from a mile away," a voice interrupts Kise as he washes his face, and he looks up to see a familiar shade of green. Sighing, he turns around to lean on the counter.

"Midorimacchi, can you really not see me without insulting me? And I see that old habits die hard," he teases, gesturing at Midorima's taped hand, in which an intricate fan is held. "And, yeah, I guess... I guess I saw it too. But hey, I'm lucky Kurokocchi went so easy on me, huh? Plus, she didn't even play her scary style for an entire quarter!"

Midorima snorts. "Man proposes, god disposes," he quotes, inspecting his taped fingers carefully. "And yes, you are lucky. I still hold the same amount of respect for her, but as for you, and that new number 10... with all the dunking you two did, you may as well have been two monkeys," the green haired miracle shooter says honestly, and Kise pouts.

"Come on, Midorimacchi! Dunks are cool!" He exclaims, and Midorima looks away.

"Three pointers gain more points. You're an idiot if you cannot see that," he says bluntly, and all of a sudden, a panting black haired boy busts into the bathroom.

"Shin-chan, I'm gonna kill you!" He exclaims, looking downright livid. "You just left me there, in the street! Do you know how _embarrassing _that was?!" He shouts, waving his hands this way and that. Midorima raises an eyebrow, before nodding at Kise.

"Not really, no," he says, following the mystery guy out of the bathroom. As soon as he's gone, Kise spins so he can face the mirror, then leans down on his forearms, glaring at his reflection.

Losing really sucks.

* * *

The following week passes quickly, with practices slowly getting more and more difficult. Kuroko keeps adding notes on Kagami, and additionally adds on new workouts and training for him to carry out. The girl revels in how quickly the red haired tiger can adapt.

When the weekend finally occurs, Kuroko is a little relieved. Her home is still empty, and Kise hasn't called once since his defeat, but she supposes that she did give him a lot to think about the last time they met.

_COINCIDENTALLY PLACED FLASHBACK_

_"I guess some things never change." Kise's voice had come on so suddenly that Kuroko had jumped slightly, the only sound on the street court being Kise's footsteps. "You got the ball in the hoop so... easily." _

_Kuroko looked away. "Ah. Yes, Kise-kun. How are you?" She asked, monotonous but still soft around the edges, and Kise sighed. _

_"How good can I be, right now? Look, I... I know that I was a little insufferable during the game and all, and I totally backhanded you... and even though it was an accident, that's unforgivable! Just... I have something to ask you," he stammered, and Kuroko nodded slowly. _

_"I know that it was an accident, Kise-kun. I do not blame you. And as for you question...?" _

_Kise cleared his throat. "Just... why did you disappear? Back then?" He asked, looking desperate, and Kuroko looked away. "Was it because... of that guy? That guy that you told me about? That you told all of us about?" He asked, and Kuroko licked her lips. _

_"Partially," she admitted, finally meeting Kise's eyes of molten gold, looking weak and vulnerable in the poor lighting. "But Kise-kun... that wasn't the only component of my decision. It had been a long time coming, and I guess... I guess I was just done with it. Do you understand?" She tried to explain, but Kise just shook his head. _

_"Done... with what? Us?" He asked, and this time, Kuroko shook her head.  
_

_"No, not you, just... the way you had all been acting, Kise-kun. I was done with that. And we all stopped coming to practices at all before even half of the year was over, so really, did it make a difference?" She asked, posing the question without needing an answer. _

_"So it was us," Kise murmured, releasing a deep breath, and Kuroko shook her head again. _

_"No. It was the changes that occurred, not the group itself," she assured, but still, Kise looked heartbroken. But she could see understanding in his eyes. _

_"But I suppose you're right, aren't you? I mean... we did stop showing up to all the practices. All of us. Even... even you and Akashicchi," Kise mumbled, before taking another step forward and placing a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. _

_"Kise-kun..." she mumbled softly, looking at his tearful eyes somberly. _

_"Tetsuki," he began, and she swallowed. He was being serious. "You need to be careful. Please. Sooner or later, you're going to confront others, like Murasakibara and Akashi. And they're going to need more than a simple beating to move on. You need to prove them wrong, Tetsuki."_

It had been one of the most serious conversations she had had with Kise at any point in time, so of course he still has to dwell on it a little.

Kuroko takes a sip of her tea, sitting down in front of her TV while trying to warm her feet under a decorative pillow. He has on simple black leggings and a large blue sweater, and her tea makes her feel nice and warm on the cool Saturday morning. The days have been getting warmer, though, she thinks with a sigh. She likes sweaters and sweatshirts. She likes the cold. _  
_

It's a rainy morning, but not overly so; something far beyond a light drizzle, but still below a complete downpour.

Out of nowhere, her doorbell rings. Standing up quickly, she puts her tea down on an end table before walking briskly over to her door. Whoever is there has begun knocking, as if she hadn't heard their ring.

"I am coming," she 'shouts' (for her, at least; she pretty much just spoke reasonably loud). She swings open the door, and swallows.

Aomine Daiki stands on the other side of the threshold, soaking wet, holding a puppy in a box. "Hey," he says simply, his gruff voice achingly familiar in Kuroko's ears.

"Hello," she says softly. There's an overhang above her door, so at least he isn't getting wet while standing there. "Are you coming for a visit?" She asks, and Aomine grunts.

"...yes," he admits, looking away before placing a hand on his neck. "Uh... also, this dog was on that court down the street, and... yeah, I remembered you sayin' that you wanted a pet or something, so I brought it here. Also, I knew that you wouldn't like it just... y'know... lying around in the rain," he rambles, not meeting her eyes.

"You came during the rain so that I couldn't deny you entrance to my home, didn't you?" Kuroko asks bluntly, and Aomine sighs, holding up the box with the puppy in it again.

"Yes. But hell, I picked up this puppy exactly why and how I told you I did, so... are you gonna let me in or not?" He inquires, and Kuroko stands aside, allowing the taller, tanner male to pass. "Also, don't tell Satsuki I'm here, because I already told her I would be going to practice."

"Understood," Kuroko says simply, taking the box and puppy from her old partner's arms. He strips out of his jacket, placing it neatly on her coat rack, then rubs his hands together, looking around.

"So... I just came to talk. About something," he says, and Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"Very articulate of you, Aomine-kun. Please, come upstairs. I do want a pet, and so I will keep the puppy, but you were the one to bring him here, so you will be the one to help me clean it up," she says, and Aomine nods, looking down to avoid letting her see his smile (she still does; she's a lot shorter than him, so looking down isn't a great avoidance strategy).

"Fine, I guess that'll work," he says flippantly, yawning like he doesn't care. Kuroko barely smiles.

Aomine might be her nemesis, but he'll never be her rival. They get along too well for that to happen. "What did you want to speak to me about?" She asks as they trudge up the stairs, and Aomine swallows.

"Lots of things. Your school choice. Having a one-on-one when it stops raining. Your new partner. The puppy. Possibly transferring schools. Accepting gifts from Kise," he lists off, glancing at her sweater for the last one. Kuroko smiles a little wider at the list, and she sighs.

"I can't promise that I can tell you what you want to hear," she warns, and Aomine shrugs.

"Eh. Whatever. I didn't think you could. Might as well try, right?" He asks, and Kuroko nods.

"Right. Aomine-kun, there are towels in that closet. Please grab a small one. I will go fill the tub with warm water," she says, and Aomine nods in agreement. As she walks away, wet puppy and drenched box in tow, Aomine shakes his head and bangs it once against the door of the supposed towel closet.

"Jesus fucking... I'm so pathetic, aren't I? Came to ask about schools... hell," he mutters to himself. Finally picking himself up, he opens the closet and drags out a red towel (it looks pretty small to him anyway).

At least he got one thing right. _Possibly transferring, and her new... partner. I'm the only one bright enough to properly be Tetsu's light, _he thinks, a little snootily, before he closes the door gently.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I know that it might be kind of confusing, but I just want to clear something up. **

**To me, 'rivals' and 'nemesis' are different things. **

**A 'rival' seems more like somebody who you try to beat at everything, no matter how small, and who you cannot for the life of you agree with on many subjects. **

**A 'nemesis' seems like a person who you acknowledge and constantly challenge at a single subject, but can get along with outside of that single activity. **

**(I know they're probably synonyms, but that's just the way I think of it)**


	4. The Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I'm definitely leaning toward AoKuro, but just so we're all aware here, he's still going to be a stuck up ass for a good bulk of the time, because no matter how much he likes and respects Kuroko, his personality won't change too much. **

**But I do love stories where Aomine actively tries to ****_not _****be such an asshole around Kuroko, so I'll be adding that. Also, they won't actually admit that they want to be in a relationship until LATER, so sorry for that.**

**I want to thank everybody who has reviewed for your support! Also, Kuroko is still 168 cm tall. I'm not changing the height of the character just because she's a girl. All of her possible mates are still taller than her, so no worries there! ;)**

* * *

Kuroko's hands feel strange and wrinkly pressed up against her warm teacup, a foreign feeling that hasn't been apparent to her in a long time. Usually she showers too quickly to absorb too much water anyways.

Apparently, being stuck in the rain made Kuroko's new little puppy rather _against _water, and, by definition, _bathing. _But after he realized that it was warm and sudsy, he seemed to go along with it a little better. Too bad he only noticed a good 20 minutes after the process began.

"So, he's an Alaskan Malamute, huh?" Aomine says, looking at a page on the computer. They had looked up his appearance to see what exactly the puppy was. "You're gonna need to get him his shots and stuff... right?" He wonders, scratching his head.

"You will be splitting the cost of that trip," Kuroko says, placing her cup down to cross her arms. "You brought him here, and therefore you must partake in the responsibility of caring for him," she says sternly, and Aomine rolls his eyes.

"Jesus, it's like we're talking about custody rights for a child," he complains, leaning back on two legs of the desk chair. "Plus, you're gonna need to name it."

Kuroko picks up the damp puppy, grasping him firmly but not roughly. "You look a bit like me, don't you?" She asks the puppy, and a tiny pink tongue reaches out to lick her face. She nods once in confirmation, and then looks at Aomine. "His name is Tetsuki Nigou," she says, and Aomine twitches.

"First of all stop looking at me like that with the identical eyes! And second, it's a _he. _He can't be 'Tetsuki', it's a girl's name," he argues, and Kuroko sighs.

"Tetsuya Nigou, then? That is vaguely similar to my own name," she suggests, and Nigou licks her face as if telling her that he likes it. Aomine snorts.

"Whatever... hey, this website says that Alaskan Malamutes are supposed to end up being... like, 40 kilograms. He's gonna be pretty heavy, and a third of your height," he says, scanning over the website. Kuroko walks toward the screen, still holding the currently-tiny Nigou.

"Hm. Yes, it seems that he won't stay tiny forever," she says regretfully, but she smiles down at the puppy as not to offend him. "Do not worry; I do not love you any less for growing so fast, although I wish that you could share that with me," she whispers to him, and Aomine smirks softly.

"Heh," he chuckles to himself, arms still crossed, and Kuroko glances at him. He still sounds like a total jerk, and he _looks _like one too, posture slightly hunched, smile looking all too cocky. But that's what made Kuroko notice him in the beginning, and even though it's obnoxious in such abundance nowadays, it's just how he is.

He doesn't think before he speaks. And more often than not, he doesn't even realize that what he's saying is offensive at all. Or he does, but he doesn't read into people's emotions enough to see how badly it affected them. That 'cocky' smirk is just his real smile (as terrible as it sounds), and he _is _good at basketball. Fantastic, really, so he has the skill to back up his bragging.

"What else did you want to talk about, Aomine-kun? It is still raining, and according to Midorima-kun's older sister, it is going to continue raining for a good deal of the day," she says, and Aomine shakes his head.

"It's so weird, how his sister became the weather lady. Isn't his dad completely fucking obsessive about Midorima going straight to medical school and becoming a surgeon or whatever? Why'd he let _her _go?" He wonders, and Kuroko shrugs.

"I believe she walked out on her father, then moved in with her significant other to chase her dreams of forecasting," she explains, before locking a rock hard look on the ace of the Generation of Miracles. "But can you really talk, Aomine-kun?" She asks, crossing her own arms around Nigou to begin a silent standoff.

Finally, Aomine uncrosses his, putting them behind his head. "You always know when something is up, don't you?" He mutters. Before looking away, scowling. "My dad wants me to join the army like him and the rest of the 'decent' males in the Aomine family. I mean... I used to want to play professional ball, but that seems kinda juvenile compared to becoming a soldier, huh?"

Kuroko pulls up a chair, sitting down next to him. She places Nigou on the ground, and he curls up into a tight, warm ball. "If it is what you want to do, then you must be willing to fight for what you want," she says sagely, and Aomine sends her a look.

"Please. That's coming from Kuroko Tetsuki, daughter of the ever-successful businessman. Do you _not _remember why you ended up going to Teikou?" He asks, and Kuroko stares at him for a few seconds. "Sorry," he murmurs, letting his arms drop completely. "Guess I'm just a bit tense, y'know? I mean... I know that being forced to be a business person like you or Akashi sucks, and so does being forced into being a fucking surgeon, but-"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko interjects for a moment. "I will admit, none of us have much of a card in how our futures play out. Did you know that Kise-kun's mother wants him to move out and live with her in the U.S. right after high school, then get into acting? Murasakibara-kun's mother wants him to become the CEO of their chain of bakeries," she says, before locking her eyes with Aomine's darker ones.

"But..." Aomine trails, looking at her deeply.

"But," Kuroko begins, "none of us are being forced to give in to something that we aren't already being groomed for. And you are, arguably, one of the best basketball players in _history, _Aomine-kun. You can become nationally; no, _internationally _recognized; you could play ball where it originated. What I am saying is that, no matter how dismal our futures seem, you are the only one whose life will be forcibly put on the line." _  
_

"I guess so," Aomine says, but he looks pensive. "Uh... moving on to a different topic... you wanna tell me a little more about your new partner?" Aomine asks, struggling to be nonchalant and avoid slamming his fist through Kuroko's computer screen.

"Aomine-kun, do not take it the wrong way," Kuroko says, a single brow delicately raised. "We no longer go to school together. Kagami-kun is a good person, and he's rather good at basketball. With the correct training, he may even be able to become like... us," she says, and Aomine glances at her incredulously.

"You're kidding. Look, this guy might; _might; _be able to reach Kise's level. Hell, maybe even Midorima's! But there's no _way _he'll even get _close _to me, you, or Murasakibara. We're the best of the best! Akashi is a different kind of scary, and you'd better _bet _that this guy, 'Kagami' or whatever, can't fucking outsmart Akashi Seijuro," he states simply, and Kuroko cracks her shoulders.

"You may think so, but I believe that Kagami-kun has a good amount of potential," she explains firmly. Aomine snorts. He begins ticking off on his fingers.

"He can't beat Akashi with brains. He can't beat you or I at partnership, offense, or defense. He can't beat Murasakibara at defense. Hell, he probably can't even beat him at offense when he gives an effort!" He says, getting into the conversation deeply. Kuroko looks at him.

"I told you I may not tell you what you want to hear," she says cleanly, and Aomine looks down.

His tensed arms and fists relax, and he immediately feels guilty. "Yeah. Sorry. I just... tch. It's nothing. Look, one of your arguments earlier toward me not being offended by the whole replacing me thing was that we go to different schools," Aomine starts, and Kuroko places a small, calloused hand on his arm.

"I did not replace you, Aomine-kun. You cannot be replaced so easily. But continue," she eases.

"Well... I'm your light. Satsuki's you're best friend. I mean, it only makes sense that you come to Touou, right? They're really into recruiting people with talent. You fit on that list perfectly," Aomine says, almost sounding desperate. "Wherever you are now _can't _suit you like Touou will."

"Aomine-kun, don't think that I do not understand what you are trying to get me to admit. I will tell you, if you want to know so badly; I am going to Seirin High School now, and I rather enjoy it. Also, it seems that your memory is failing you; do you not remember what Akashi said?"

Aomine's hands twitch, but he forces them to relax. "I know what he said. But with you, Satsuki, and this asshole Imayoshi Shouichi, captain of the Touou team, I'm sure you can out-strategy him. Plus, we can _destroy _Rakuzan with both of us, easily! No one can beat the Golden Duo of Teikou; Akashi fucking said it himself last year!"

"I think that is why he wanted us to split up, and to be frank, I agree with him," Kuroko says. Aomine slumps a little, and Kuroko clicks her tongue. "Aomine-kun... it is not you, nor is it Momoi-san. Not really. I would love to go to school with the two of you, but in terms of basketball... we split to have a challenge, did we not?"

Aomine lets out a short bitter laugh. "Please. You think he's gonna fucking play fair?" He asks, and Kuroko looks away. She looks away. She already did her own research, and she knows full well that no, he _isn't _playing fair.

"I find myself unable to answer that question at the current time," Kuroko answers stubbornly, and Aomine groans.

"Seriously! Jesus, people treat me like I'm a total fucking idiot outside of basketball! It's true, I'm no class president like Midorima or Akashi, but I'm sure as _hell _not Murasakibara! I'm obviously into basketball, and I know who the fucking Uncrowned Kings are. His team is stacked, Tetsu, and you'd better bet that he's gonna have someone to replace you," he says.

Kuroko's lips turn down around the edges, the closest thing to a scowl that he's seen on her lips since her last argument with Murasakibara. He almost regrets lashing out about Akashi, if only because of the minuscule frown.

"I am aware. The Rakuzan regulars; Akashi Seijuro, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, and Mayuzumi Chihiro. After doing a little extra research, I already know of my replacement; the Mayuzumi Chihiro fellow. However, Aomine-kun, you know that the only possible way to counter my misdirection is with another user. And even if he shuts that down, you know very well that I have other styles," she says, and Aomine narrows his eyes with a low whistle.

"Damn, you did do your research. And your other styles...? I mean, I knew you were working on them back in the second year, but I didn't know you actually developed completely new ones," he says. "Also, do you know where the other two Uncrowned Kings are?" Aomine asks, curious now.

"I did not exactly advertise the fact that I have developed new ways of playing to many people. You know, of course, and Kise-kun knows. I spent a good deal of time planning to keep this from Akashi for this exact reason. He will inevitably try to shut all of us down against him, and the most successful way to do so against misdirection is obvious. He is simply in for a surprise when I do not use it against him," Kuroko says, confident.

"Oh? What about when he sees you playing different styles against other opponents?" Aomine asks slowly, clearly meaning himself. Kuroko sends him a serious look.

"Misdirection is not an easy thing to incorporate into basketball, Aomine-kun, and after you devote yourself to the style, you cannot stop partway through. You need to complete the training, or else you lose everything. It will be too late by the time he sees he play. As for the other two Uncrowned Kings... Hanamiya Makoto is in Kirisaki Daiichi now, I believe, and Kiyoshi Teppei is on my own team, although I have yet to meet him," she says, and Aomine smirks.

"Ah. Y'know, I'm looking forward to facing your team now," he says, and Kuroko glares lightly at him.

"Probably for all the wrong reasons, Aomine-kun, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same," she responds dryly.

Silence reigns for a moment longer, but not an uncomfortable silence. A familiar one. The same as when they used to sit together on the roof after practice, content just to eat popsicles and cool off away from prying eyes, hoping and praying that Kuroko's father wouldn't see them sitting haphazardly on the edge of his house if he was ever actually home to do so.

(Aomine's parents, of course, thought that he was having a sleepover with a friend from school. While that was true, they didn't know it was a _female _friend.)

"So," Aomine stands, stretching his legs. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," she says plainly. Aomine stands and stretches, walking over to her TV to look at her movie collection. Kuroko sighs. She wishes he could stay like he is right now; like he used to be. But she also knows that currently, that fantasy of hers is impossible. He's different now.

* * *

"Hey Kuroko," Kagami yawns, sitting down harshly in the seat in front of her. Much like a certain tanned player sat down at her computer a few days ago. _Now that I think about it, I suppose that their personalities and tendencies are quite... similar. Perhaps even more so than I first anticipated._

"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko responds kindly, taking a moment to glance at Kagami critically. "I see that you had a particularly fierce battle with your uniform today, Kagami-kun, and it does not appear that you won," she states bluntly. A light blush tinges his cheeks, and he looks away bashfully.

"Yeah, well... the jacket is too small now, and the pants are too short. I don't know what happened, y'know?! Plus, I already hate ties, I didn't have time to properly tie my shoes or my belt, and I think I buttoned my shirt wrong," Kagami whines, and Kuroko sighs before looking at him seriously.

"Kagami-kun... it is obvious, the reason why your uniform no longer fits," she insists. "You have been working out constantly, and the exercises I give you are meant to show the fastest improvement as possible, which means that you have been gaining muscle mass," she explains.

Kagami continues to look baffled, and Kuroko refrains from rolling her eyes.

"They are not too short," Kuroko elaborates. "Well; maybe slightly. The problem is that the sleeves bunch around your shoulders, and your legs need more room to breathe now. However, I doubt that I can help you with your issues with ties, shoelaces, and buttons. That seems personal."

Kagami scowls slightly. "What, so now I have to get a new uniform? Really?! Why don't I just... I dunno, cut the sleeves off of this one?" He wonders.

Kuroko ignores his question, looking down to begin reading. Kagami takes the hint and turns around.

He doesn't mention ripping off his own sleeves again.

**...**

"I can't believe this; coach has skipped practices _twice _so far! This is crazy; and it's twice within two weeks, too," Koganei revels while the team jogs laps around the gym, a warmup for the stamina and endurace practice to come. Ah, the joys of conditioning.

"It is pretty strange, says Mitobe," Koganei continues in his close friend's stead. "He also says, doesn't she only skip practices when she's getting us a tough game?"

"That's right," Hyuuga says, adjusting his glasses (which were beginning to slip down his nose due to sweat). "Our first game was Kaijou, and we barely won that one by the skin of our teeth. We need to keep working! You heard what that blond idiot said; he's the worst of the bunch. Where would we be without Kuroko and Kagami?! Not to mention the three kings of Tokyo."

Kagami looks at his captain after hearing the word 'kings'. "Hey, who are they?" He asks, clueless as usual, and Izuki slows to run next to his kouhai.

"The three kings of Tokyo are the three schools who always win the Tokyo prefecture. They alternate every year, but I can't remember a time when one of them didn't have a spot as first, second, or third," he admits, before looking away. "It's true that we made it to the Interhigh last year, but we didn't stand a chance. We got _annihilated." _

Able to catch the hint for once, Kagami doesn't pry. He can guess that if they continue pushing forward in the competition, he'll find out eventually.

The sudden slamming of the gym doors saves Kagami and Izuki from the incoming awkward silence, and for once, all of the seniors thank their lucky stars for Aida Riko's dramatic entrances.

"Hey!" The coach calls out, looking giddy. "Everyone, get over here now!"

Everyone crowds around her, and she crosses her arms.

"Okay, so I have good news and bad news! The good news is that I've scoped out our first match of the Interhigh preliminaries; Shinkyou Academy! The bad news is that they have one guy that might just give us a little trouble," Aida says, frowning. "We won't get to face Seihou or Shutoku if we don't beat them! His name is Papa Mbaye Siki, from Senegal!"

"Is that even allowed? Getting transfers like that, I mean?" Koganei wonders idly, and Hyuuga rolls his eyes.

"Duh. Schools do it all the time. And I don't blame them. Think about who's rolling around the circuit this year; they want to stand a chance. I doubt they can if they depend on this guy, though," he says, and everyone understands what he means. _The generation of miracles is around now; do _you _want to be utterly destroyed? Well, neither do they. _

"Anyway, I figured this would be a good time to start extra practice for playing against extremely tall players. Here, I snapped a picture. Scary, huh?" She flips her phone around, showing everyone. Izuki puts up a finger.

"Well, it's pretty cute. Don't know how good it'll be at playing basketball," he remarks, and Aida turns her phone back around before sighing and smacking herself on the forehead.

"No, not the kitten! That's the wrong picture, sorry. Here, this one! Scary, huh?" She tries again, and this time, she gets the reaction she wants.

"Man, he sure is... long," Koganei states, eyes wider than usual. "What was his name? Pa-something?" He looks at Mitobe, who makes a few hand gestures. "No, Mitobe, I don't think it was Papanapa either."

"Papa-try hard?" Izuki asks comically, earning himself a glare from Aida and a smack from Hyuuga.

"Well, we need to call him something," Hyuuga mutters, narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on his chin. "And ideas? Kagami? Kuroko?"

Kagami shrugs. "I dunno. I'm the worst at nicknames."

Kuroko snaps her fingers. "How about 'dad'?" She asks, and Izuki shrugs.

"It works for me," he says easily.

"By the way, how _are _we going to play against this guy?" Kagami asks, and Aida smiles.

"I was just getting to that. Kagami, you're going to be having a few... private practices with Mitobe. We won't let this giant take us down!" She exclaims, getting similar enthusiasm in response.

Kuroko, not wanting to ruin the mood, decides not to mention the fact that her rival is, in fact, _taller _than this 'dad' fellow. Nor does she mention that whatever training they want to give Kagami will not work against the purple demon. She can get to that later.

"Wait, why just me? And why Mitobe?" Kagami asks, and Aida rolls her eyes.

"Bakagami! I'm your coach! Just listen to what I tell you!"

* * *

The match with Shinkyou Academy comes faster than Kuroko anticipated; practices seemed to pass faster without needing to come up with as much new training material for Kagami. Kise began texting her again during the middle of the week, and Kuroko had readily responded.

It's about that time; time for her to stop hiding herself away selfishly. As soon as the competition starts, all eyes will be on the Generation of Miracles, and she has no doubt that _somebody _is going to tell the press about her (her money is personally on Akashi, but who knows?). God knows how hard her life will get at that point.

At least she has the preliminaries to perfect her poker face. (A/N: haha it's funny because she doesn't need to)

"Oi, do you always act this spacey before games?" Kagami blurts out. Kuroko snaps herself fully awake. She glances to her right, and seeing Kagami glancing at her with concern, nods a few times.

"Yes, I like to think of strategies and the different ways the upcoming games may turn. Also, just considering the Shinkyou team; their mentality is one that I dislike. Basketball is a team sport, is it not, Kagami-kun? So what happens when an entire team depends on a single player? Is it even really basketball anymore?" Kuroko asks, posing a few questions.

"What about your old school team?" Kagami asks in response, and Kuroko notices their surrounding teammates shamelessly listening in on their conversation. "You were all super strong, right? So how did that work itself out, exactly?"

"I will be the first to admit that what were playing was _not _the team sport called basketball. We played basketball brilliantly, but we only played near each other, not as a unit. It is not a good strategy, because although we won, we could not stay a team for very long, could we?"

"Why did your team break up?" Kagami asks bluntly, taking a note from Kuroko's book. Hell, even if he'd tried to ask subtly, Kuroko would have heard what he wanted to know somehow. She's a mind reader, really, and it's so unfair!

"For many reasons. But one of them was certainly how dysfunctional we were," she says. Hyuuga, who sits in front of them and next to Aida, snorts.

"'Dysfunctional'? That's why you broke up?" He says, shaking his head with a smile. "Then what's Seirin? We're doomed if that's the biggest reason for a team as good as yours breaking up."

"No, it's different, trust me," Kuroko says, glancing at the floor. "The chaos that Teikou created was a malicious kind of energy. But here, in Seirin, it's just the opposite. What you have is a good kind of chaos."

"'You'? C'mon, Kuroko, you and Bakagami are part of the team too!" Izuki says, playfully whining, and Kuroko sends him a smile.

"I know."

The rest of the ride passes in relative silence, and a thought hits Kuroko like a two ton concrete block.

_Seirin... needs to win the Kanto regional preliminaries. They... no, we, are going to have to fight our way past multiple enemies to even reach the Interhigh. We... need to fight. This competition isn't already leaning in my favor. I'm not on a team that's already set to win every match. _

She hasn't been so exited for a match since her first year of middle school.

**...**

"This is nostalgic, huh?" Izuki murmurs, looking around the gym at the stretching players, basketball bags lying on the sidelines, a few die-hard fans in the seats for the first round of the preliminaries. _Nothing compared to when the actual competition begins... that's when the real crowd gathers! _

"Kind of," Hyuuga agrees, and all of the second years think the same thing. _Last year we had a different backbone, though. Last year, we had a laughing, idiotic brown haired idiot as moral support. _

"Hey, that's Shinkyou, right?" Kagami asks, pointing across the gym to another group. "I recognize the coach! You caught him in that picture you snapped of dad!"

Aida's eyes widen, surprised that an idiot like Kagami could catch something so inconsequential. Kagami himself is surprised, really, but not as much as Kuroko. Who knew that her training would take effect so quickly? In the back of her mind, the still childish part of her thoughts sticks its tongue out at Aomine, proud of the potential that Kagami Taiga shows.

"Yes, that's them," Aida says, and Hyuuga smirks. It drops suddenly when he surveys the room.

"Actually, I can't seem to find dad anywhere around here," he mutters. Koganei follows suit, then nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't see him! He'd be pretty hard to miss with that height, too!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the door of the gym slams open, and a low moaning sound catches Kuroko's attention. Papa rubs his head in annoyance, bending down to enter the door. "Everything in Japan is so... short!"

"What are you doing?! This is an official match! Get over here!" The Shinkyou coach shouts, waving the dark skinned transfer over frantically.

"Sorry I'm late," Papa murmurs in accented Japanese, making the coach click his tongue angrily.

"Is that the only phrase you know fluently?" One of the players mutters, loud enough for all to hear. A stray ball rolls toward Papa's foot, and Hyuuga follows soon after, smirking apologetically.

"Sorry, that's mine," he says, nodding once before bending down to pick up the ball.

"Wait," Papa calls out before Hyuuga can leave. The captain of Seirin turns with an eyebrow raised, waiting for whatever the transfer needs to say. "Is it really true that you guys beat Kaijou?" He asks, and Hyuuga scans him with his eyes before nodding.

"Yeah, but it was just a practice game, why?" He asks, feeling like the answer is going to push him over the edge.

"Oh. I was brought here to beat the Generation of Miracles, but I guess I don't need to worry. They're weak, if you could beat them," he says flippantly, unwisely angering the entire Seirin team.

Papa goes to continue walking, either ignorant to or uncaring of the malicious glances being sent his way by many sets of eyes. Looking straight forward, he bumps into something soft, and looks down.

It's a little girl, with the strangest hair color. She has on basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, and Papa picks her up slightly before shaking his head at her. "No, little girl, no children on the court. You should run along now," he says, and when she shifts, a little bit of her uniform shows near her neck from under her white shirt.

Kuroko remains silence, instead settling with fixing an intense glare on the tall player. She gets enough of this from Murasakibara.

"Wait... she's a player? No way, I can't play against a _girl, _and certainly not one that looks so weak!" He protests, but he puts down Kuroko almost immediately after learning of their shared age.

"It's fine, Papa, we can just go easy on them," Tanimura Yusuke, the Shinkyou captain, jokes. Hyuuga steams. How dare they?! Are they going to be underestimated by every single opponent they face this year?

"Man, this is a huge disappointment. It really sucks that all of the people in this... Generation of Miracles... are children. I mean, how could they not be, if they got beaten by this tiny girl?" Papa continues on, looking all too nonchalant.

All of the members of Shinkyou go back to practicing, seemingly content to ignore Seirin for the rest of their allotted practice time.

"I feel a little annoyed, to be completely honest," Kuroko says suddenly, and all of her teammates turn to her in shock. It isn't very often that Kuroko will ever show emotion, and it's even less likely for her to admit her feelings in words.

"You really don't like losing, do you?" Kagami asks, realization dawning in his mind. "Of course you wouldn't; you _were _part of that group anymore. Well, I guess we just need to show dad that he shouldn't screw with us kids, huh?"

**...**

Even with Shinkyou holding a 5 point lead over Seirin, the opposing team can't help but feel that _they're _the ones being trapped.

"Rebound!" Hyuuga shouts, a clutch-mode smirk playing on his lips. "Run-and-gun!"

"Wow, I was worried at first, but he really can't score, can he?" Kagami says obliviously. He's referring to the training he did with Mitobe about pressure defense; how, even if you're shorter, you can push your opponent to shoot before they really want to or are ready to, therefore causing them to miss.

Obviously, though, his comment is perceived incorrectly by Shinkyou, and manages to hit home.

Tanimura shakes his head in annoyance, scowling. He'd watched Papa practice; sure, the guy certainly isn't on par with one of the Miracles, but he's still good! His accuracy rate is much higher than what's being shown in the current game. What happened?! The redhead blocking him certainly isn't enough to hold him back, so why can't he get the ball through the hoop?

The next few minutes or so pass in the same fashion, with Papa unable to make baskets when given the ball, and Seirin repeatedly being in possession of the ball.

Mitobe looks satisfied where he stands on the court; his work in training Kagami payed off, apparently, if his defense is anything to judge by.

Kagami on the other hand is growing progressively more impatient with being a defensive player; yes, Hyuuga, Izuki, and even _Kuroko _(although barely; Shinkyou is no Kaijou) have been scoring, but not him! _No, _he has to babysit the stupid transfer student! Isn't the _dad _supposed to watch the children?! Why is he stuck with the worst job?

"If I'm stuck here, I might as well make the most of it!" Kagami growls out when he jump, forcing Papa to shoot too quickly, then subsequently miss. Neither of them miss how Kagami's fingers almost brush the underside of Papa's shot, no matter how impossible it seems. The student from Senegal seethes.

It's impossible. The guy can't block his shots; he hasn't blocked his shots once, actually! So how can he force him to miss?! Also, if things continue as they have been, then the red haired 'Tiger' _will_ be able to block him, and soon.

_The pressure he's making me feel, both physically and mentally, are astounding! _Papa revels, glaring at Kagami's two-toned head.

"Oi, Dad, you listening?" Kagami speaks suddenly, glaring up at Papa. The Shinkyou player scowls, then crosses his arms. His eyes still follow the game; the pass course of the ball. Their teammates are all duking it out.

"What?" He asks, and Kagami smirks.

"Two things I wanna tell you. First of all, I'm definitely gonna block one of your shots soon, so watch close," he begins, only to be cut off by a severe scoff from Papa himself.

"Please!" He chortles, "I won't lose to a weak team like yours; especially not one with a tiny little girl like her!" He exclaims, pointing in Kuroko's general direction (or, at least, where he thinks she is. She isn't actually there anymore).

He spins away from Kagami, now unwilling to hear his second statement. With a grin, he sees the ball nearing him. _Heh, he'll block my shot? We'll see about that won't we?! _

Papa reaches out to catch the ball, and out of nowhere, it vanishes.

No.

Not out of nowhere.

Papa's eyes widen when he sees her. The little girl is dancing down the court, dodging every defender in her pathway, disappearing and reappearing, until finally, she shoots from past the three point line, earning Seirin another three points.

"Ah, if only you'd let me finish," Kagami says in mock disappointment. "What I wanted to say for 'second' was that that 'tiny little girl' is a lot tougher than she looks, and she can sure as hell give you trouble."

"My name is Kuroko, Kagami-kun," Kuroko interjects suddenly, appearing in front of the duo as if manifested from thin air. "I would like it very much if you would use it; this goes for you, too, Dad," Kuroko says, usually blank eyes strangely dark-toned and cold.

Aida shivers from her position on the bench, but it's a good kind of shiver, the kind you get when you have excited chills. It's nice to have another female on the team, even if she is a little bit of a closet sadist. Then again, so is Aida herself, isn't she?

Both teams go back to playing, but after a powerful dunk from Kagami, it's painfully clear who has the upperhand.

The first quarter ends 23-8, with Seirin taking a strong lead.

**...**

During the second and third quarters, Kuroko sits out, much to her own frustration. But she understands Aida's points. She had confided in the older girl, feeling like she could really trust her, and Aida was being a perfect gentlewoman about it.

Sitting out will help preserve her preferred style for as long as possible, not to mention keep her hidden for a little longer, although she will need to step out of her self-generated shadow soon enough. But now that she's watching Kagami play, now that she's watching her team play, and now that she doesn't already have a straight cut path to the win...

...it makes her want to be present for the entire game, somehow. And she hasn't felt this way since her first year of middle school. Although, back then, she never got to, since she was really just a secret weapon. But now... now, she wants to stand next to her fellow teammates.

But she won't argue with Aida.

"Look at him go," Aida revels, shaking her head while watching Kagami. "He really does have raw talent, doesn't he?"

"He does," Kuroko agrees. "Not to mention determination, and an innate ability to jump," she says offhanded, causing Aida to give her a double-take.

"Wait... what do you mean by that, exactly?" She asks, and Kuroko meets her eyes.

"At this point of the game, most players would begin feeling their leg muscles cramp up the slightest amount with every jump, considering the amount of sudden movement and jumping Kagami-kun was forced to do in the first quarter. But he just keep jumping. And not just that, Aida-san, but he manages to continually _increase _the height of his jumps. That's insane, when you think about it," she explains, and Aida nods.

"I wasn't sure if I was imagining that or not," Kuroko's senpai admits, flushing slightly. "I thought that maybe I was dramatizing it myself, to try and make it seem better than it actually was. But did you hear what he said earlier? He wants to directly block one of Dad's shots. Do you think he can do it?" She wonders, and Kuroko pauses for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yes. I believe that Kagami-kun will be able to achieve what he wants to in the allotted time," she says, crossing her arms with a sigh. Aida places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-kun. I'll put you back in during the fourth quarter, and you can take them by storm!"

When the third quarter ends with Seirin leading, 60-51, Kuroko can't help but feel that she doesn't _need _to take them by storm. She can just ease into the game, and play with her team, and they'll still win.

**...**

Kuroko steals yet another pass, sending it flying to Hyuuga, who makes another three. Out of habit, Kuroko glances at the timer next, and her eyes widen in shock when it reads a mere 12 seconds. She glances at Kagami, who has yet to block one of Papa's passes, and a grim look of determination sets on her face.

Instead of intercepting the next pass course, she lets it fly toward Papa, who catches it swiftly.

"I won't lose!" The dark skinned young man shouts, jumping to make a shot, and Kagami growls. He knows this is his last chance.

Pushing with everything he has and more, Kagami lifts from the ground, both hands in the air. "You said you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles, but you would be lucky to even be compared to them! You're weak!" He exclaims, and Papa's eyes widen when Kagami's fingers brush the side of his shot, then push down with all of their might.

The ball hits the ground with a dull thud, and Kagami pants after he lands on the ground.

The referee blows his whistle. "Game over! Seirin wins, 79-67!"

Kagami wipes sweat from his forehead then approaches Kuroko and the rest of the team, a wild smile on his rough features.

"I lost," Papa mutters, looking at Kagami with something strange in his eyes. "Hey, you!" He calls out, and Kagami turns to him.

"Eh?" He responds disrespectfully, and Papa looks into his eyes.

"Please; win your next games, for my sake," Papa says, and Kagami squints at him strangely.

"Yeah... uh, whatever," he sputters, looking at Kuroko and Hyuuga as if asking what the other player is getting at.

Seirin goes to walk away, and after ten footsteps the sound of a struggle fills their ears.

"You idiot! I would never say that! The next time we play, I'll destroy you, you hear?!" Papa's voice echoes through the gym, and Kagami whirls around angrily to see the giant being held back by multiple teammates. He grunts.

"Oh hell no, you'd better-" he begins, starting to stalk forward, only to be halted by Kuroko's pale, unassuming arm in front of him.

"Kagami-kun," she warns, and he crosses his arms. Papa keeps screaming as he's dragged away, and as soon as Shinkyou is gone, Aida squeals.

"We won!"

"Yes, Aida-san," Kuroko agrees, a small smile on her own face as well. The smile grows, but just barely, when she looks up at the stands to see a certain carrot-comparable figure stalking away, beaver statuette in hand, with a shorter, black haired boy following behind.

"Now, all we need to do is win all the others," Aida says, her voice taking on a hissing kind of quality. Hyuuga gulps. God help him.

* * *

For the next four games, Seirin remains comfortably on top.

Against Jitsuzen, they manage to deliver a loss with a score of 118-51. Kinga, who proved to be a more evenly matched opponent, is still defeated 92-71. And, finally, Meijou High is somehow taken down 108-41.

In the game against Meijou, the other team got the strangest looks of fear when they glanced at Kagami, which was later explained to the entire team by said redhead. _Yeah, last weekend, after the rainstorm, I went out to make a few shots, and those guys were acting like thugs on the street court. I showed them who was boss. T-Through basketball, obviously! _

Finally, when Seirin was faced with Hakuryo High, easily the most difficult of the four, they still managed a victory with 89 points over Hakuryo's 87.

"Hey, we're doing really good!" Kawahara exclaims, looking excited. Fukuda nods in agreement.

"Yeah! We can probably get all the way through Preliminaries easily, then move on to the actual tournament," he says excitedly, and Koganei shakes his head.

"Ah, the young and naive," he hums to himself. "I remember those days... they seem so far away. Yeah, just so you guys know, the hardest games have yet to come," he warns, and Hyuuga snorts.

"Please, that's an understatement," he murmurs. "We'll be facing the three Kings of Tokyo next."

"Oh, you mentioned them before," Kagami realizes. "Back before that practice match with Kaijou, I think! Yeah, but you never mentioned which schools were the actual 'three kings'."

"Seihou, the King of the North. Senshinkan, the King of the West. Shutoku, the King of the East. Every year, one of them ends up being the rep from Kanto, and they _never _let any other schools be anything above fourth place. They're considered immovable, immortal, invulnerable, and a bunch of other equally as threatening synonyms," Hyuuga says gravely.

"We're facing both of them next," Izuki says, no humor in his voice. "On the same day."

"Not to mention the fact that Shutoku recently got another famous resident," Hyuuga mentions, shaking his head. "Midorima Shintarou, the shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles. As I stated previously, we got annihilated last year; didn't stand a chance. So please don't bring it up, unless you want me to kick you in the shin and triple your training. Are we clear?"

Five first years nod in compliance, Kagami more eagerly than any. He's been on the receiving end of Hyuuga's punishments. Not. Fun.

"Hey, wait, isn't that guy Midorima Shintarou?" Kagami asks randomly, pointing off to the opposite side of the gym, where Shutoku is about to begin their own match. "Looks like they're about to start a game. From what you said, it's pretty obvious they'll win, right? Anyway, since we were just gonna go back home, can I go say hello?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Bakagami," Aida comments idly, waving him off toward the Miracle Shooter. With a sigh, Kuroko flings her bag over her shoulder and follows him. She can't let him get into trouble alone.

After getting changed, she now wears a pair of black and white basketball sneakers, ripped denim shorts, a black tank top, and her very own Seirin jacket. With her blue hair pulled back the way it is, she can't help but feel nostalgic about the days back in Teikou.

When she finally catches up with Kagami (his legs are longer than hers, and she wasn't going to run for this situation), all she can see is Kagami's victorious stance, Midorima's horrified face, and the green-haired shooter's sidekick grinning.

"What is going on here?" Kuroko asks as soon as she appears.

Takao's eyes narrow, but his smile stays on. How had he not noticed her coming? He always sees everything. Perhaps he _did _see her, he just didn't perceive her as a threat? But then, how did she fool his instincts?

"If you're going to feed him, you should train him too," Midorima says with a sniff, lifting up his left hand limply to show Kagami's signature on it in permanent marker. Kagami himself just snickers.

"Heh... I told him that I thought he would forget my name if I didn't write it there," he says, looking all too proud from his deed. Kuroko shakes her head; they're such children, really.

"Midorima-kun, I'm sure you can find some alcohol wipes in your nearest first aide kit. And as for you, Kagami-kun, I thought you were more mature than this. Also, Takao-kun, you surely could have said _something _to prevent this," Kuroko says, looking slightly annoyed. Takao looks surprised.

"How do you know me?" He asks curiously, and Kuroko nods at Midorima.

"He mentioned you once in passing, and when I inquired further, he merely stated that you were a teammate. I guessed that it was you." She decides to leave it at that; no need for dear Mr. Takao to know just how much Tsundere-Midorima mentions him in his messages.

"Oh," Takao says, pouting. "Just once? In passing? But I'm fabulous!" Takao exclaims dramatically. "Eh, whatever," he says after getting little to no reaction. "Let's go, Shin-chan~!"

Both assuming that their partners will follow them, Kagami and Takao both spin on their heels and walk off, leaving Midorima and Kuroko alone.

"I hear that you think you can beat teams like Shutoku, Yosen, and Rakuzan with nothing but a little teamwork and good dreams," Midorima says stuffily, and Kuroko nods her head, bending down to pick up the wooden beaver on the ground. She hands it to Midorima.

"That I do," she says simply, knowing that a great deal of his actions are merely him going through the motions to maintain a shield separating him from other people.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that your ideals are impossible. You cannot win. Just look at the past; your team was crushed last year, and even though you are with them now... do you really think that you alone can fight against an entire team of talented players?" He asks figuratively, and Kuroko hikes her bag up further onto her shoulder.

"The past is a meritable citation, I will give you that much," Kuroko says in response. "Unfortunately, though, the future is ever changing, and never able to be fully seen until all events have come to pass. You cannot say what will happen when Shutoku and Seirin meet; you can only predict," she says wisely.

"Oh, so we _will _be meeting, then?" Midorima asks trivially, his glasses glinting, and Kuroko nods.

"I do not plan on being held up by Seihou, Midorima-kun."

"Well, at least we can agree on one thing... although I'm afraid that we still can't agree on so many others, most of which are directly connected to basketball. Believe me when I tell you that I'm going to prove to you just how naive your way of thinking is," Midorima says, and Kuroko nods.

"I look forward to that," she says, and the two finally break eye contact, turning and walking toward their separate teams.

* * *

"Y'know, this year... it's really gonna be crazy," Aomine says, lazing around in the shady part of the gym, and Momoi shakes her head at him.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell Tetsu-chan about the massive crush you have on her. I _also _can't believe that you aren't going to watch her game," she says, crossing her arms, and Aomine rolls his eyes.

"Please. Her team might be made up of four year old monkeys with arthritis in all of their joints for all I care; she would still find a way to become the Kanto rep. And so, since her team is apparently one step above the monkeys, I expect to play against this... this _Seirin _soon enough. Plus, I have my own games to prepare for," Aomine says stubbornly.

"That would be more convincing if you ever actually _prepared, _or _practiced, _or _didn't just sleep on the roof! _And are you seriously upset that she won't join us at Touou?! Honestly, Dai-chan, you know that we're pushing it just by being here together. If she were to come to, Akashi would come and burn down all of our houses so that we would be forced to move apart from each other!" Momoi exclaims, waving her arms all about.

"He wouldn't go that far... I hope. And she _will _come to Touou... eventually. After I beat her, she'll have to, right?" He says confidently, spinning a ball on one finger.

Momoi turns away and walks to Imayoshi Shouichi, ready to give him an update on all of his players. She doesn't have the heart to tell Aomine that no, that isn't what the bluenette wants at all.

He needs to figure it out by himself.

"Hm... Midorin and Tetsu-chan have probably spoken to each other by now," Momoi mumbles, her strange sixth sense kicking in. "I wonder how that went. Probably better than my little chat with Dai-chan," Momoi whines, before sighing.

"Keep on winning, Tetsu-chan; someone is going to need to beat him, and it sure as heck isn't going to be himself," she continues mumbling herself until she finally reaches Imayoshi. When she does, she puts on a winning smile.

"Ah, Momoi-san... what do you have, then?" He asks, and Momoi points to a name on her clipboard.

"Well, to start simple, Sakurai-chan needs to..."


	5. Introducing Royalty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I'm stuck between AoKuro and AkaKuro, to be completely honest; I love the way AkaKuro can balance itself out, but I also was thinking about portraying Akashi as more of an antagonist in this story (in the beginning). The other part is how much AoKuro is ****_butchered _****by people; I want to write ****_good _****AoKuro, where they aren't all lovey, and they're pretty rough, but they still care about each other. **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, please. (I'm also open to other pairings, or at least throwing a few more in there, if you want me to!)**

**Also, I just started school, but I'm still very sorry that this took so long! **

* * *

"What I don't understand," Kagami begins, pouting, "is _why. _Why me? Don't we have a classroom full of second years anyway?!" He exclaims, looking indignant. Aida rolls her eyes.

"Bakagami, it's just part of showing your respect. I don't know how you did things in the United States, but back here in Japan, we act _respectful _towards those who are older than us! Unless you're a delinquent. Now _pick up the boxes!" _She shouts, holding her clipboard threateningly.

"Fine, fine," Kagami mutters, lifting up the two cardboard boxes with his admirable arms. "But seriously, what is this stuff?" Kuroko looks at Aida in curiosity from where she stands; she carries only one box, as she had insisted when Aida initially asked.

"Videos," Aida says sneakily, a single wink following. Kagami blanches.

"C-Coach, I don't know if I feel comfortable carrying this for you..." he says, face turning just the _slightest _bit pink, and Aida chokes slightly.

"No, no! Not like that, you idiot! Jeez, it's the videos of Seihou, the King of the North. Their defenses are supposedly 'impregnable'. And I use the word 'supposedly' lightly; we were shown their defense when we played them personally, and they're nothing to sneeze over," she warns. Kagami looks relieved that his innocence is still intact, then narrows his eyes.

"Aida-san," he says suddenly, stopping, and Aida looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, Kagami-kun?"

"Are Kuroko and I going to be able to play against the Kings?" He asks excitedly. Aida rolls her eyes again.

"Look, Kagami-kun; us seniors, we have a bit of messy business to clean up with the Kings. But you and Kuroko-kun, you're part of the team now. That means that when we fight them, the two of you will be standing next to us," she says with a smile, and Kuroko looks straight ahead.

Momoi had texted her earlier, about a certain member of Seihou; the team is formidable. But not formidable to stop her from reaching her goals.

**...**

"Takao, I kindly ask you to stop following me before I club you with this bear statuette," Midorima says calmly, expression completely poker-faced. Takao pouts, waving around the box in front of him once more.

"C'mon, Shin-chan! I know you're upset because your girlfriend's new bestie wrote all over you, but that _doesn't _mean that we can't watch the videos for Seihou together! Besides, aren't you a little old to get so jealous?" He teases. Midorima's eyebrow twitches.

"She isn't my girlfriend," he grates out. "She's the farthest thing from it, actually. And I'm not _jealous, _Takao, I'm enraged. Besides, I don't want to watch those videos with you. I already know how Seihou plays. It was one of the schools I was considering when deciding where to attend for high school."

"How come you won't tell me who she is?" Takao whines, completely ignoring most of Midorima's statements. "All you called her was 'a friend from the past'. Then you looked off into the distance! What was I supposed to think?! And anyway, just because we're a strong team, it doesn't mean we're indestructible. We do need to check this video out."

"No we don't. And trust me when I say that she and I aren't friends, Takao. Not anymore. At any rate, I'm not going to watch the videos, not when I already know the outcome before it can begin," he says, borderline snootily, but Takao just ignores his bad habits just like everything else.

"Huh? You're writing off Seirin so easily, Shin-chan? I mean, I know Seihou is strong, but do you really think it's _that _impossible for them to win? I'm planning on Seihou winning too, actually, but isn't that kind of cruel? Especially with your not-girlfriend on the team?" Takao asks. Midorima sighs.

"I wasn't talking about _them. _It's obvious that Seirin is going to win; believe me," he says. He spots Takao's reluctant look, and clicks his tongue with a scowl. "How about this; if Seirin wins, you pedal the cart for the next month, but I'll _also _tell you about my not-girlfriend," he reasons. Takao grins.

"You're on, Shin-chan! You're a little too confident for your own good!"

"It's not me I'm confident in," Midorima says softly, smirking, and Takao looks away for a second before looking back up at Midorima's eyes with earnest sincerity in them.

"So... do you really not wanna watch them? Because, I mean, I won't force you not to if you really don't wanna..."

Midorima sighs, then looks away. "Let's go set up the DVD player."

**...**

**To: Midorimacchi**

**From: You**

**Subject: How 'bout dem basketballs **

**Message: Heeey, Midorimacchi~! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ How are you? I'm awesome! Anyway, I know you're going to be playing some games tomorrow, and just wanted to wish you good luck! ヾ( ゜∇゜ )ノ Send Kurokocchi my love if you run into her, just in case I don't! You don't need to send me anything back, I know that you love me anyway! 웃+웃=❤**

Kise looks down at his phone with a smile, and Kasamatsu looks at him in annoyance.

"Kise, we aren't even playing today. You still can't put away the phone? Is something wrong? Or is it just one of your fans?" He asks, frowning, and Kise laughs nervously.

"No, Senpai, it's not a fangirl or anything! I'm just wishing somebody good luck. They're playing today," he explains. Kasamatsu looks appeased by that, as if Kise annoying somebody _else _is actually a good thing.

"Oh. What team?" He asks now, and Kise smiles warmly at him.

"Shutoku!" He exclaims, and his smile drops. Oh. He knows who Kise is messaging for certain now; He knows where all of the miracles are, and when they will be played, if they get through all of the preliminaries they must. Which they will, to the best of his knowledge.

"Midorima Shintarou?" Kasamatsu asks, and Kise nods, sitting down. As soon as he does, his phone beeps. He opens it with a snap, then pouts, looking confused.

"Senpai?" He says suddenly, and Kasamatsu turns to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean when you wish somebody good luck, and they tell you to 'go die'?"

Kasamatsu pauses to think about this for a second before shrugging. "It means that it's time to find new friends."

Kise almost laughs at that; oh, he _wishes _he could find new friends at this point most days. They're all falling into their own little black holes most of the time, so different from back when they first met, their group of friends filled with friendly bickering instead of death threats and long glares. And yet, he can't bring himself to regret joining the team, subsequently replacing Haizaki.

"I know," Kise says, looking down at the courts just fast enough to catch a bandage wrapped hand tossing a phone into a basketball bag with a small smile. "I know." But knowing doesn't mean doing, which is a life motto that Kise lives by nowadays.

**...**

"I'll annihilate all of them," Aomine mutters to himself, spinning a ball on his finger. "The only one who can beat me is me, anyway. And when the time comes that I can play Tetsu, I'll beat her too."

"I'm sure you will, Dai-chan," Momoi says softly, eyes half-lidded as she watches him on the roof of their new school. "I'm sure you will." _But that isn't what she wants. _"On another topic, you should start practicing again. I got into contact with Tetsuki-chan some time ago, and she's been training like a monster. Shouldn't you?"

Aomine smirks. "I already know that, Satsuki. But trust me, her new training isn't for me. It's for... other opponents."

"So that's where you disappeared to a few days ago," Momoi say with cautious realization. "And if not for you, then her training must be meant for Akashi and Mukkun, huh? But then, what does she have planned for you? You seem suspiciously unworried. This is _Kuroko Tetsuki, _the shadow of the court!"

"I'm not unworried," Aomine says flippantly. "Just confident. She's training someone to face me. Some bullshit about me needing a good opponent. Tch. She's the only opponent good enough to keep me busy in basketball anymore. Even Murasakibara was getting a little easy by the end of our third year at Teikou."

"And Akashi?" Momoi asks.

"He's a monster, yeah, but he's a monster of a different kind. Being able to use people's weaknesses against them is scary as all hell, and so is the ability to scare people into submission. He has a stacked team. But in a one-on-one, I would still win," Aomine says. "My basketball is all about adaptability. If he tries to make me fall on my ass, it won't work. And even if it does," he grunts savagely, "I'll still make my shot."

Momoi says nothing, because his words reflect the truth. Then, she sighs.

"I'm confident in you too, Daiki," she says seriously. "And your points against Akashi are legitimate. But if there's one thing he's good at, it's planning."

"Yeah, well, I'm no idiot, Satsuki. I have my own plans," Aomine explains. "After I beat Seirin, we'll have Tetsu on our team. With me and Tetsu together, we'll kill all of our opponents. Even Akashi admitted that together, we're a tsunami."

"Take everyone in your path by storm," Momoi says with another sigh. "Well, I'm going home now, Dai-chan. And I _expect _to see you in all of your classes tomorrow! I _will _check on you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Aomine mutters, looking at the sunset sky. "I'll be there." He knows he isn't being honest, and he knows that Momoi knows it too. But right now, he's stuck in his own self-made haze of pseudo-strategizing and manipulation.

**...**

"Having fun, hm?" Akashi murmurs under his breath, smirking at the newspaper in his hands. It's a school newspaper, all the way from Kaijou. He has his sources, and getting it in his clutches proved to be no problem. "Ryouta, how adorable..."

Back before he had improved, when he had shown hideous _weakness, _he used to try to empathize with his teammates, to grow bonds with them in a friendly way. He had made an honest effort to help Kuroko Tetsuki, the poor invisible girl who played so _perfectly, _yet got overlooked so often. But isn't that ridiculous? Trying to empathize with your underlings, with people who belong _beneath _you?

And then, there's Shintarou, whose smarts are decent but will never be _his, _and Ryouta's legendary golden eyes, slanted and cat-like in nature and yet never as striking as his own. Atsushi's unwavering obedience has never wavered.

Then there's Daiki and Tetsuki. Daiki, and his inability to give up when he's lost. Daiki, unable to see that _he already gave up Tetsuki once, _and therefore _cannot _seek out her companionship, simply because he already lost and does not deserve her presence. Daiki, who can always adapt to every hurdle thrown his way in the most _infuriating ways, _no matter how much slower he is in the brain. _  
_

And Tetsuki.

Tetsuki, with her slightly above-average height for females in general, yet still so short in comparison to basketball players worldwide. Tetsuki, looking so gentle and fragile while having a body of calloused steel and a heart of diamond, because she should not lower herself to the 'golden hearted' standard that so many others possess.

Her brain, her strategies, that fiery look in her eyes when she told him that he would be toppled from his throne after their third year at Teikou...

Kagami Taiga is like a large chunk of iron ore right now, a large and useless thing to carry around with you unless you have the correct skills to whittle him down to the sharp perfection he needs. But Kuroko Tetsuki is perfectly capable of doing just that.

Akashi smirks. She can train that fool as hard as she desires, make him the sharpest sword possible, and yet, she will still crumble before him. Because _he _designed her training, and with his own secret weapon, won't she be rendered useless? Ah, the cruel truth of the world. Constantly spinning, never stopping for anyone standing so callously on his surface.

Mayuzumi Chihiro is an imperfect being, so similar to Tetsuki yet so _different _at the same time.

But he can make him perfect, of that Akashi is sure.

Then, and only then, can he truly deserve Kuroko Tetsuki. Because in this world of theirs, you need to be above something to deserve it. And he cannot stand being on equal grounds with anyone, even if that 'anyone' has endless blue eyes and silken blue hair.

_Especially_ not then.

* * *

"Are you ready to win?" Hyuuga asks with a cocky smile, but Izuki can see the nerves hidden behind his shining glasses.

"You know I am," Kagami answers, voice just as confident. But Izuki can sense no wavering spirit this time, and he smiles genuinely at that. The Seirin changing room is always eventful, with inedible food from Aida for 'helping' against fatigue, and Kagami-the-spitfire. "Who cares if they have their dumb 'Ancient-martial-arts' in their roots? We can still beat 'em!"

"Mitobe hates to be the voice of reason here," Koganei says nervously, "but is he the only one who remembers what Kuroko said?"

Silence.

"Of course we remember, fruitcake, we were just trying to forget," Hyuuga says frustratedly, glaring toward the strange pair. "We already have our plan, so now we just need to roll with it!"

"But she said that this new Tomoki Tsugawa guy could block Kise Ryouta. He was a member of the legendary team!" Koganei retorts, looking nervous. Kuroko clears her throat lightly, wanting to avoid confrontation. Perhaps she shouldn't have shared that small piece of information.

"If you all remember correctly, both Kagami-kun and I are capable of handling Kise-kun, who improved drastically since Tomoki-kun was able to keep him at bay. We should both be able to handle him _at least, _so there is nothing to worry about, Koganei-kun," she promises. "He is especially good at defense, but he has also studied the technique of Seihou. You are all prepared for him."

"Somehow, you saying that so clearly, like it's a fact, is very soothing," Izuki admits, and Kuroko nods her head at him in a silent message of thanks.

"Alright, are we all ready to win _now?" _Hyuuga asks, and the entire team smiles.

**...**

"If you stare that hard, your eyes will fall out," Kuroko says earnestly, making Kagami roll his eyes and pout slightly. Kuroko glances back towards Midorima's side of the gym, relived that he has looked away at this point, preventing the impromptu stare-off he seemed to be having with Kagami.

Hyuuga takes notice and runs over quickly to smack Kagami across the head.

Kagami blanches in response.

"Wha?"

"You idiot, you're staring at the wrong person!" Hyuuga rages, scowling. "If we don't beat Seihou, then how can you expect to play Shutoku? If you don't win against Seihou, then there's no playing against Shutoku, and no face-off with Midorima Shintarou!"

"I wasn't getting distracted, I swear!" Kagami exclaims. "I was just looking! I mean, he's supposed to be some kind of genius, right? Just like all of you are. I was just glancing over to check him out, okay?"

"That is both creepy and misleading, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says softly, shaking her head while she dribbles a basketball easily. Making hard-to-follow pass courses is her main concern in this game, so she'll be saving her quota of 'shots made before she feels nauseous' for the immediate game against Shutoku. She knows that they will beat Seihou with their iron will.

"You know, they're not really what I expected," Furihata says. "Not looming giants, I mean. That's the mental image I got when you said 'Kings'."

"Tall is more of a Yosen trait," Kuroko says under her breath, and Kagami looks at he curiously. Maybe he'll ask her later.

"Yeah, I guess there aren't really any big guys at Seihou. For a National class team, at least. Their tallest, if I remember correctly, is their captain Iwamura-kun. He's about Mitobe's height, but he's also built like a brick wall. Dense, and hard to break past," Aida says smartly. Furihata gulps as he looks over her shoulder to catch a peek of the captain himself.

"He sure is... wide," he whimpers, and Aida nods seriously.

"Mm hmm! That's what I mean by 'built like a brick wall', Furihata-kun! He's real powerful. Then there's their playmaker, Kasuga-kun; think Izuki, but less cool," she says, shooting a wink towards their point guard. "They're both third years, and the central pillar of Seihou."

Kagami ponders that for a moment. Isn't that what Kuroko was telling him about the other day? The whole _basketball is a team sport and nobody should ever depend on anyone else, not really, _scheme? Plenty of teams have central pillars, but thinking a little deeper, he isn't actually sure that Seirin has one.

Arguably, one could say that it's Hyuuga, whose threes more often than not change their games drastically. Then there's Izuki, the guy who thinks on the spot and somehow sees everything. Mitobe is the major defender, but he and Kuroko certainly can't be ruled out.

Depending on a pillar is foolish, really, because should that pillar fall, so does the entire team. But if they all lean on each other, then there will be a constant state of support on all sides.

"Hey, is that the guy?" The rude awakening comes in the form of a stupid (and this is coming from Kagami Taiga, airhead extraordinaire) bald-kid, jumping up and down like an idiot. "You're Kagami Taiga, right?"

Pretending not to feel completely creeped out and minorly disarmed by the fact that the kid already knows his name, Kagami raises an eyebrow.

"Your hair is so _red, _wow! It sure is _scary~!" _He exclaims, and Kagami's eye twitches. What the hell is he supposed to respond to that kind of statement? 'Thank you?' No way. No, he should probably demonstrate what 'scary' really means, just so that he never makes such a dumbass statement about his hair color ever again.

"Captain, it's him! I found him! Seirin is totally weak, but now they have a super strong guy!" He exclaims, and just as Kagami is about to angrily retort that _hey, punk, it isn't just him, there's also a female player here, _a sharp elbow jams into his side not-so-gently. He meets Kuroko's eyes, and she shakes her head.

Ah, so she wants to play it cool, huh? Stay invisible. What he wants to know is how the hell she's gotten away with not being found out so far. It's slightly ridiculous, actually. Plus, there's the fact that nobody seems to question her being on the court. He'll need to read a manual or something. Honestly, there's probably no _rules _prohibiting girls from playing on the boys team if they're good enough, it just isn't likely.

_There was a rumor, _Aida told him when he asked, _about a lone female player in the basketball circuit this generation. That's why the others and I were so unsurprised. And if you were facing off against a person who you thought was going to be weaker than you, would you really complain about it?_

Oh, yeah... People constantly underestimate her because of her size and gender, and if they thought it would make their 'win' easier, why would they speak up?

"What the hell did that brat just say?" Hyuuga says suddenly, and Kagami swallows, seeing his captain enter clutch mode already. "Somebody better shut him up before I castrate him!" At that, everyone but Aida and Kuroko wince, and Koganei actually _whimpers. _Iwamura, the aforementioned 'brick wall', scowls from where he stands and stalks over to the chattering first year.

"You! Get over here, and shut up!" He yells, grabbing him by the back of his jersey. Shaking his head, he looks apologetically at Seirin. "Sorry, he really doesn't know when to stop running his mouth."

Aida's eye twitches, but she nods nonetheless. "It's alright," she says, not believable in the slightest, but Iwamura still looks placated and walks away with the still-grinning Tomoki in tow.

"What a nut," Kuroko says monotonously, elbowing Kagami lightly for acting like such an anger filled idiot. As if she could read his thoughts. Tomoki freezes in Iwamura's grasp for a second, eyes narrowed.

"Wait," he called out suddenly, and he jumped out of his captains arms with renewed vigor. "I know that voice! I remember it from... from _somewhere..." _Kuroko raises an eyebrow, but offers nothing more. It isn't _her _fault that he doesn't remember getting his butt handed to him by herself after he completely halted Kise.

"C'mon, stupid!" Iwamura growls, looking more than a little ticked off by his younger teammate's crazy antics.

**...**

"Kise, what are you doing now?" Kasamatsu asks, not impatiently for once, just curiously.

"Listening to today's Oha-Asa predictions!" Kise says with a smile, and Kasamatsu looks incredulous at that.

"I didn't know you were interested in things like that. Or that you believed in them at all, really," he says, and Kise laughs loudly.

"I'm not the one that believes that all this stuff is true. Midorimacchi does! I'm just listening to see where he stands today! No matter how bogus it may seem, Midorimacchi always plays better when he thinks he has good luck!"

"That does sound bogus," Kasamatsu admits. "What's his sign, though?"

"Midorimacchi is a Cancer. And Kurokocchi is an Aquarius!" Kise cheers. Kasamatsu rolls his eyes.

"I didn't ask," he says wryly. Silence. Kasamatsu watches as Kise's face slowly drops, then turns to one of complete worry. It looks out of place on the normally bubbly blond's face, and he gulps. "What is it?" He asks, hearing Kise mutter a quiet _oh no. _

"This isn't good," Kise says, looking down at the court. On one side, Shutoku, ready to annihilate their opponent. On the other, Seirin, ready to fight for their lives against a team that tripled their score the previous year. Kise sighs then, and closes his eyes with a satisfied smile.

The horoscopes may affect Midorima, but they sure don't affect Kuroko. And she won't be taken down by him.

**...**

Right about to go onto the court, Kagami freezes. He glances back and sees Kuroko, shock still, glancing down at her shoes. "Oi, Kuroko, you okay?" He grunts out, walking back towards her with a nervous glance to the side; he knows she doesn't often act 'weak' in front of others. "What's up?"

"Have you ever hated basketball, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks suddenly, and Kagami feels a breath choke up in his throat.

"No," he answers honestly, after clearing his throat profusely. "Never. I... I never had a reason to."

"I have," Kuroko plows on, ignoring the slight sympathetic twitch on Kagami's brow. "And it hurts like nothing you can imagine. Our seniors..." she trails off, glancing in the direction of Hyuuga, Izuki, and Mitobe, their senpai who will be facing their past demons alongside herself and Kagami. "I know how they feel. To hate something that you love, to be caused _pain _by something so close to you... it can be a fatal blow."

Kagami quirks his mouth to the side, not one to be put off by Kuroko's frequent deep monologues. He's grown fond of them, actually, as they make what they're doing seem deeper than just a sport. And to him, it _is _deeper. Basketball is his life. He wants to play professionally, at some point. "I can understand that," Kagami says.

"I told Midorima-kun that there is a stark difference between the past and the future, but that was not completely true," Kuroko says with a small sigh. "The past is always intertwined with the future, although in this case, it is simply a case of pride wounded in the past. The point is, Kagami-kun, our seniors _need _to win. Not just for the entirety of Seirin, but for _themselves. _Not that they'll admit it."

"We'll win," Kagami says certainly, placing a hand on Kuroko's shoulder with a smirk. "We'll beat Seihou, then we'll beat Shutoku. Got it? No need for all this doom and gloom."

"Thank you," Kuroko says suddenly, and Kagami laughs, pulling her gently towards the court. He _so _doesn't need an ignite pass to the face, and Kuroko apparently dislikes being pulled places. He learned that lesson the hard way.

"No problem," Kagami says confidently.

**...**

Aomine gnashes his teeth together, back pressed to the cooling cement of the roof. _She's facing Seihou, you know. It's supposed to have the best defense, apart from Yosen in Akita! Don't you want to see her play, Dai-chan? Tsugawa Tomoki is gonna be there too! _

Damn that Satsuki! Why did she have to say all of those things? She _knows _that he has a weakness for watching good games, and a game between the phantom of the court and the guy who could trip Kise up is going to be pretty good, rivaled only by the games in which certain miracles clash.

He and Kuroko.

Kuroko and Murasakibara.

He and Kise.

Midorima and Akashi.

Others.

He wants to watch the game to badly, but then, he also wants to fix... whatever it is that happened between himself and Kuroko. _The hell did I do, anyway? And why the hell won't Satsuki tell me? Did I say something at the end of the year, or what? _

If he watches her playing with his replaceme... her new partner, he'll get too angry to control himself. He'll snap. He'll steam and wait, and after watching Tetsuki kick the asses of Seihou and Shutoku, he would follow them, and then break 'Kagami Taiga's' nose.

God, even his _name _is less cool than his! Where was the color in his name, anyway?! Didn't they all need to have a color?! Ki for Kise, Mido for Midorima, Murasaki for Mura-my-name-is-too-fucking-long, Aka for Akashi, Kuro for Kuroko, Aoi for Aomine, Niji for Nijimura... okay, so Kuroko's and Nijimura's don't exactly _fit, _but they're still colors!

He reaches down into himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He feels it in his heart, and he's learned to trust his instincts. Kagami is just barely rounding the doorway that brought all of the miracles their fame in middle school, and even then, he'll need an army to push open the door.

Fists clench.

Too bad Kuroko is a one woman army.

**...**

"Kagami-kun, another foul on charging?" Kuroko asks, eyebrows slightly furrowed. Heart rate barely raised, she looks over to Aida, who looks similarly worried.

"What an idiot," Aida mutters to herself, eyes narrowed towards the red tiger. _But then again, who wouldn't fall into the trap of Seihou's defense, especially being carried out by a player on par with Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles? I can't raise my expectations so high as to expect Kagami to instantly take to any opponent. But then... _a glance towards Kuroko. _  
_

She had jumped so easily into scoring against Kaijou, against Kise. Not that she had looked _happy _about it, exactly, but she also didn't look like she was about to be sick like she did during the first year vs second year mini game she had arranged.

Was that just because Kise was part of her old team? The team that she had vowed to pull back to her side of basketball?

Or would she be fine to fight against Seihou the same way?

Aida bites her lip. "Hold on a little longer, Kagami," she says under her breath. She's certain she can get Kuroko to play offensively, just as long as she can have a short chat with her. "Just hold on until the end of the second quarter."

Kuroko, on the other hand, is far more focused on her new partner. 0-12. Not bad at all, if she has anything to say about it. Not with the comeback she knows that they can make. "Focus, Kagami!" Izuki shouts with a small smile and a nod towards his kouhai, and Kagami grunts. Kuroko walks towards him again.

"Kagami-kun, you have two fouls now. Get five..." she trails off, and Kagami looks away with a grimace.

"I know," he says, and Kuroko nods at him. He understands the words that she doesn't say. _You said that we would win. This isn't about us. This is about them. They're still shackled by the past, and as long as those chains remain on, they will be stunted in their growth. _

The game begins again, and Kuroko takes her place on the court. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them. She pushes her right foot forward, and she disappears. Fool the eye, fool the brain, fool the reaction. She can see the shock on the face of her defender, and she runs silently across the court, avoiding other grappling pairs to get closer to Izuki.

He sees her, and passes her the ball. Kuroko looks around the group and frowns. All blocked. Every one of them. She can't disappear as well when she has the ball, b t if none of her fellow teammates can _get _the ball, then what is she to do? She makes eye contact with Kagami across the court. He's trying to get past Tsugawa again, and looks a few seconds away from snapping.

His eyes tell reflect exactly what she wordlessly told him. _They need to be freed. _With a sharp intake of breath, Kuroko jumps, strong calves making up for her lack of impressive height, skill and stealth making up for her lack of bulky muscle. The ball leaves her hands, and falls easily through the hoop. Across the court, Midorima's eyes narrow.

Since when did Kuroko play offensively?

**...**

At first, Aida smiles. Apparently, she doesn't even need to speak to Kuroko! Of course she would take care of it by herself!

Then, though, she sees her face. The frown she wears, the look in her eyes, the slight shaking in her legs and arms even though Aida knows that she can take far more than what she's already played through. She wants to tell the young girl a different message, then, wants to tell her that she doesn't _need _to if it's going to hurt her.

But it's too late. After that steely look enters Kuroko's eyes, there's no turning back.

**...**

Kuroko's stomach feels strange. So does her heart, she realizes. Too light, to empty, as if she's floating in the air. But then, she is floating, in a way.

She weaves through her opponents, ducking skillfully under Iwamura's waiting arm, sliding and flowing like water. Using her size and flexibility to her advantage, Kuroko makes her way down the court, ball in hand. She throws it, then. Throws it towards the backboard. With long, impossibly fast steps, she runs forward, past all of the obstacles in her way, then jumps and catches the ball that she just threw.

It's in the hoop.

And her head feels far away.

The look of admiration in Kagami's eyes doesn't help, because she's seen that look before. In her own eyes, pointed towards Aomine. Back when he was so much more, back when they were still partners, back when he was her superior instead of her equal.

The score is 6-12, and Kuroko takes a deep breath. The pressure all over lessens, and she looks towards Kagami again. Basketball is a team sport. And she refuses to take advantage of skill.

A member that Kuroko doesn't bother to name (a fact that will haunt her far into the night) grabs the rebound, and Kuroko runs forward again. She grabs the ball from his hand, dancing around his back and seeming to disappear again.

A team sport.

**...**

"Shin-chan, isn't that your not-girlfriend?" Takao asks, in awe, and Midorima nods with his jaw set.

"She's the one," he says, and Takao whistles.

"Man... I though Aomine Daiki was your ace?" He asks, eyebrow raised, and Midorima shakes his head in annoyance.

"Not exactly," he admits. "I mean, he got the title because he's a narcissist who likes scoring by himself. But before then, he had a partner. Somebody who he worked with. And that person... was her. She's the Phantom Sixth Player of Teikou."

"I thought that was a myth," Takao says in amazement. "I mean... a singular female player in an entire circuit? Madness!" He says, and Midorima smirks at that.

"Well, at Teikou, we prided ourselves at being unique. I suppose she was just a part of that image. I mean, the entire basketball team only got along in the first place because nobody else would exactly talk to us," Midorima says, not noticing the strange look on Takao's face.

"What do you mean, Shin-chan?"

"Takao, you've been around me for a while now," he says, and Takao nods. "Imagine an entire team of that. Nobody would want to be around that."

"Is that why you all broke up?" Takao asks, feeling an emotion akin to _pity _blooming in his chest towards Midorima and the others. _How strange. And after they annihilated my team, too! _

"No, I'm afraid we broke up for a far more... juvenile reason."

"Oh," Takao says, before turning back to the other side of the gym. He thought Midorima's three pointers were impossible. Then he saw Kise Ryouta copying things better than before at the Seirin vs. Kaijou game, and now he's watching a single female player rip apart the King of the North.

Yes, Teikou certainly did pride itself in being unique.

**...**

She slips seamlessly into Seihou's 'impenetrable' wall, then makes eye contact with a smiling Izuki. She passes it towards him, and he catches it with a jump. Iwamura's eyes widen, and Izuki smirks as he passes the ball to another. "Mitobe!" He shouts, and the second year jumps up with his deep, dark eyes completely focused.

Mitobe sends the ball flying towards Kagami, and the redhead catches it nimbly whirling around with a snarl. "Don't think you can hold me down this entire game!" He shouts, at Tsugawa, breaking past him while the rest of Seihou remains shocked by their pass courses.

A basket. Kuroko can almost feel Midorima's sneer from all the way across the gym. Three's are worth more, so they're better. That's what he always used to say, isn't it? But then, doesn't Kagami's dunk do _more, _in the end? Basketball is a very technical game, but it's also defined by morale and mental strength.

Kagami's baskets provide much more than understandable from an outside view.

"Ball out of bounds! White ball!"

Kuroko blinks, then looks down at her hands in alarm. She glances around covertly; last she knew, she was standing on the opposite side of the court. Had she honestly just played without thinking about it?

The thought makes her more nauseous than ever before.

"Hey, who're you?" Kuroko pivots on her heel, locking eyes with Tsugawa himself.

"Hello, Tomoki-kun," she greets. "I am Kuroko Tetsuki."

"Heh? Your name seems familiar, somehow..." he murmurs, before laughing out loud. "But anyway, you need to get off the court! You can't just be hanging around here, silly!"

"I am a member of Seirin," Kuroko says seriously, tugging at her jersey slightly, as if showing it off to the extremely unobservant teen in front of her. Tsugawa's eyes snap open.

"What?" He asks, eyes wide. "No way! I would've noticed you!" He shouts.

Kuroko shrugs. "I do not know how you didn't."

Neither does Iwamura, and he scowls as he thinks about the girl. She had completely destroyed them in a matter of seconds, only to return to her blessed invisibility a second later. What was her deal? He had almost completely forgotten about her, too, as if... as if she had never done anything anyway.

"What was that rumor," he mutters, before standing up straighter. "The Generation of Miracles..." he whispers suddenly. He shouldn't believe in the Phantom Sixth Member, rumored to be female but never proven to exist at all. But still, the player is a legend, just like all of the other Miracles.

It only makes sense. Why hadn't he made the connection before? Why didn't he remember something so important? He usually has such a tenacious grip on his thoughts, too.

He looks up and towards the girl, only to see Tomoki attempting to talk to her. He stalks closer, frowning. The guy is a good player, but his mouth has zero filter.

"Yeah, last year, Seihou was only _20 _points ahead of Seirin after the first quarter! This time, I'm gonna make it 30!" He brags, and luckily, the girl doesn't seem to be too alarmed by his statements.

The red haired beast behind her, though, is another story. As are the reactions of her seniors. Iwamura nearly winces; Seirin in the epitome of a clutch team, made up of players that increase their skill more and more under immense pressure and emotion. Tomoki just gave them a worth reason to fight even harder.

"You should go," came a voice suddenly. Tomoki looked surprised too. The gruffness of the voice is still there, but it's far more suppressed than when he was yelling at him for defending too well. Kagami Taiga.

"Yes, he should," Iwamura steps in, grabbing Tomoki by the arm. "I apologize for anything he may have said. He has good skill, but no brain," he says, shaking his head. Hyuuga looks annoyed, but just shakes his head.

"Just take him back to your side of the gym!" He snaps.

The game begins, and Kuroko slips back into their defense. The ball snaps back and forth through the impregnable wall of Seihou.

They'll win.

**...**

"Coach, you can't!" Kagami exclaims, split eyebrows furrowed. "We need to play!" Of course, by that, he means that _he _needs to play in order to try and beat Tomoki. But Aida shakes her head firmly, resolute in her decision. Aida Riko isn't one to be pressured into changing her mind, not unless the situation absolutely calls for it.

"No! I don't care _how _good your stamina is, and trust me you two are both good! Okay? But we need to preserve your energy for Shutoku! Winning against Seihou will mean nothing if we can't beat Shutoku too!" She explains quickly, and Kagami sits down on the bench with a childish frown.

"Fine."

**...**

Kuroko can't help but admire then as they play. They each have their own skills; hook shots, dunking, longer range threes... she can tell that her seniors had worked hard in the past year. Their movements are fluid and easy, meaning they had all practiced for a long time.

Just after admiring Mitobe making a dunk, she notices something else.

Koganei.

Running.

Towards them.

"Stop, stop!" Aida tries to warn, only to be completely ignored in the cat-like boy's frantic attempt to keep the ball in bounds.

"Oh god, I think he may be dead!" Kagami says, horrified, looking at the poor boy, whose eyes are closed tight, a cold towel on his head.

"He's not dead, Bakagami... but I think he may be concussed. He definitely can't play anymore, that's for sure," she says sadly. Kuroko can see the light bulb go off above Kagami's head.

"Wait... I can play! In his place! I can mark Tomoki!" He volunteers himself readily, and Aida frowns at him.

"You idiot! Have you already forgotten what I said?! We need you for later! You can't go back in! We need to _conserve you!" _Aida says, smacking him lightly over the head with her clipboard.

"Come on, Koganei is concussed, Tomoki needs somebody to defend against, and I want to destroy him!" He shouts, making Aida roll her eyes.

"That's even more of a reason to keep you out! You have four fouls now, Kagami! You're not going in while you feel so violent understand?"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko interrupts suddenly. "You should stay on the bench. Should you get another foul, you're out. You understand, don't you?" She says logically, but Kagami only groans.

"Come on! I won't, I swear. Plus, that's the reason why I need to go in! To pay him back for this!" He exclaims, looking completely exasperated with all of their lack of empathy towards his 'suffering'. "Please?"

"If all you want to do is exact your revenge," Kuroko says, clenching her fists, "then let me do it for you."

Kagami shuts up for a moment. He knows she can do it, but if she does...

"You'll need to help score points, though," Aida says weakly, stealing the words right out of Kagami's throat. Kuroko nods, hiding her nervous swallow.

"I know," she says, not bothering to hide her determination as she usually would. They need to know how insistent she is on this matter. Hyuuga smirks, and laughs slightly.

"I, for one, approve readily. I think Kuroko should come out with us."

"Alright," Aida says, smiling herself. "Let's to it!"

"Seirin member change!"

**...**

"I was hoping for the other guy," Tomoki complains, looking the girl up and down. What's so special about her, anyway? He knows her from somewhere, too, but he just... can't remember. "You know, the red haired one? I was really looking forward to not letting him win."

"I apologize if I disappoint you. But I am here in his stead. I am here to 'destroy you and everything that you stand for'," she says monotonously, directly quoting Kagami himself. "I will do my best to live up to your expectations."

"I'll stop you, you know," Tomoki says confidently, and Kuroko shrugs.

"Give it your best."

And with that, she disappears. Tomoki's eyes widen, and he spins around, looking for her. She has blue hair, how hard can she be to find?! Wait, he can just trace their pass course. And that leads to...

...Tomoki gapes. He can understand how the invisible, apparently disappearing girl could slip by them... but how was the entire team pulling it off?

Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, and ... Tsuchida? Tsukishima? Eh, whatever. Tomoki only remembered the names of people who he thought might prove to be an issue, and that second year was hardly worth mentioning at all. But he too is easily maneuvering around Seihou, easily evading all of them.

Always in their blind spots, always taking advantage of their center of balance...

A chuckle from his coach draws all of their eyes, and he sees him shaking his head warily. "They got us," he says, and Iwamura's eyes widen.

"We've never had anybody know our movements this well," Iwamura himself says, a look of almost-admiration on his face. Hyuuga laughs then, but humorlessly. He sounds almost rueful.

"We broke a DVD player to do this, so we better be the first," he says sarcastically.

"Specialization breeds habit," Kuroko contributes.

And with that, the game continues.

The next time Kuroko gets the ball, she frowns. Tomoki is almost close to finding her, so close to perfectly tracing the pass course... she can't take the chance of him finding her and beating Seirin altogether. Instead of releasing the ball, she dashes forward, dribbling the ball easily, weaving around other players absentmindedly. She could pass, but then again...

...the ball leaves her hands before she can contemplate more, and the feeling of horror in her core is enough to thoroughly shake her.

Faintly, she can hear a slightly growling building. She whirls around, and sees Iwamura. "You might have figured us out, but we're the King of the North! We have some pride!" He exclaims, grabbing the ball. Kuroko pushes off of the ground with the ball of her foot, focusing on breathing silently and moving like water; quickly, gracefully, and wordlessly.

He jumps to score, and Kurko's eyes widen as she forces herself to jump too. She used to have one-on-ones with Murasakibara Atsushi. There's no way she's going to let somebody of Iwamura's height slip one past her.

She can see the shock in his eyes when her fingers brush the ball, forcing it down, but just barely.

The buzzer goes off.

Seirin wins, 73-71.

**...**

Kagami rolls his eyes as Tomoki yells, making a fuss about how Seihou practiced harder and 'deserved to win'. "What a bunch of crap," he says out loud, and Iwamura nods in agreement, much to Tomoki's chagrin.

"The strong don't win, Tomoki," Iwamura says with a small smile of respect. "It's the winners who are strong." Hyuuga nods at Iwamura, and the gesture is returned.

"You know, you were right. I guess they did need that," Kagami says, turning around to talk to Kuroko, only to find her gone. "Huh? Where did she go?"

* * *

Kuroko bends over the family bathroom sink, arms braced on the side as she leans down. The pit of her stomach feels like lead.

She had played without feeling anything. _What's wrong if... you win... winning is what matters, no? _She had played without thinking, had scored without thinking. _At least 20 points, or your training... DOUBLED... _She had done exactly what she had vowed not to do.

_I don't even remember how to catch your passes anymore! _A hole in her heart is created to go along with the hole in her stomach, and Kuroko finds herself dry heaving into the sink again. She won't become like that. She promised she wouldn't become like them!

She needs to help them, but in that time... she can't fall herself. Who will drag them back where they belong if she is unwell too?

The creaking sound of the bathroom door opening hardly fazes her, as he remains above the sink.

"I saw your game," Aomine says. Kuroko swallows. "You did good. I can't wait to play you. I think... your new sidekick, Kagami Taiga, right? Yeah, Kagami Taiga. I think he's gonna be a worthy opponent."

And the feeling subsides slightly, because now she's thinking about Kagami, and how she had planned for him to fight Aomine the entire time.

"Really?" Kuroko asks, standing up straight. Aomine nods, as if Kuroko can hear it. She does not. She can feel it, though, and she sighs. "I look pathetic to you, don't I, Aomine-kun?" She asks, and Aomine shakes his head.

"Not pathetic. A pathetic person couldn't stand equal to Akashi Seijuro, could they? I mean, I don't really get yo sometimes, or why you're so guilty about being good at what you love. It's just how it is in life; people are naturally talented at some things."

_But what happens when that talent isn't enough? _

_Wasn't Ogiwara good at playing, too? And in the end, he had cried just like all the others. Because even if he is a king, there will always be gods. _

_And she was a god herself. _

"I don't want to be a god," Kuroko says suddenly, and Aomine shrugs, pushing himself off of the wall roughly.

"Do you get to choose?" He look down, deciding to leave it at that. He knows it isn't what she wants to hear. But it's what she needs to. Because when they play each other, he isn't going to be playing a Kuroko Tetsuki who can barely score without being sick in the bathroom afterwards. She and her sidekick are going to give him their all.

And if that means getting Kuroko to heal from... whatever it is that's wrong with her, then he will.

The only one who can beat him is him, in any case.


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey, so I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support! Drop a review, okay? I'm not _not _going to update because you don't, because I hate when people are just I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 299990 REVIEWS but letting me know if you like this or not would be great! At this point, some things are really going to be changing. Not anything in terms of characters, but the way the games play out. **

**Throwing some "origin story" in there now, too! **

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" Kagami exclaims, glaring at the guy who had just rammed into him with his shoulder. He stands a little taller than Kagami; just barely, really, but his dark skin and dark hair (Jesus, is his hair blue? He was sure only Kuroko had that) make him look much more... malicious. Malevolent. Other threatening words.

He glances back at him, and Kagami gets the crawling feeling that he should know who he is. That strange, tickling sensation at the base of his spine, just barely there, and yet, still warning him of what a dangerous mistake it is to forget this person's face.

He's obviously a player, but who...

"Tch... I think _you're _the one who needs to 'watch it', Kagami Taiga. Before you get burned," the guy growls back, eyes flashing. He stalks off, leaving Kagami confused, angry, and slightly miffed.

Kagami looks around the hallway again. "Kuroko?" He shouts once more. He's been searching for ten minutes, walked through every hallway in the building, and still nothing. He's grown worried. _She better be okay... oh man, what about that game with Shutoku?! Isn't Kuroko supposed to prove all of her teammates wrong?_

"Kagami-kun," a voice emerges from the air, and Kagami sucks in a lungful of breath. "I am here."

"Yeah, I think I got that," he squeaks as a response, and Kuroko smiles up at him, just curving one side of her mouth up slightly, but that's the best he's going to get anyway, so he might as well work with it. "Man, I just ran into the biggest asshole you can imagine," Kagami says, unable to anticipate telling Kuroko the story while envisioning the tan skin and dark hair of said asshole.

"I highly doubt that, Kagami-kun," Kuroko responds, thinking of Aomine Daiki and his whole, _the only one who can beat me is me, tch! _attitude. "I have dealt with quite a few interesting characters in my day."

"No, no, this guy was off the charts, I'm telling you!" Kagami says with a quick shake of his head.

Kuroko's brain is fried emotionally, and her body is starting to follow, though more due to tense stress than actual labor. She can't even attempt to do the math and figure out the fact that Kagami's supposed 'King of Assholes' is actually the same as her Aomine Daiki.

Well, some other time, then.

**...**

"Seirin won," Takao says with a pout. "Guess I'm pulling later, then," he grumbles, before brightening. "But hey, at least you need to tell me _all _about your not-girlfriend now, right? So, I guess this is a win for me, and... well, mostly a loss, but... well, it isn't all bad!" He exclaims. Midorima rolls his eyes in a very Midorima fashion.

"She used to be a teammate of mine, as you very well know. She very much deserves the title of a 'Miracle', even if she technically isn't included by the public. She is the Phantom of the Court, after all," Midorima states easily. Takao hesitates for a beat of silence before releasing a breath.

"So, you were being honest earlier, then?" He asks in shock. "She exists. The one female player allowed in the game... she was really part of Teikou," he whispers. Midorima nods.

"Yes, she was. I'm honestly surprised more people don't remember her. But then, I really shouldn't be; it's always her decision whether or not she's seen, and I find that when she truly tries to hide, almost nobody can find her. I suppose that, in the end, she _wanted _to be forgotten. But not anymore. I've never seen her play so... offensively before. She wants to call attention to herself now," Midorima says with narrowed eyes.

Takao blanches. "But why?! If what you've said is true, then she can probably play with her current style, and remain completely invisible! Wouldn't that be so much easier?"

"Apart from breaking her extensive moral code, that would bring up a question that I truly cannot answer," Midorima says honestly. "Why? I don't know. What I do know, however, is that she's planning something that involves all of us. And I'll be damned if I don't fight back," he says.

Takao's eyes really widen then. "Shin-chan..." he mutters. He's never heard him swear before. Not ever.

"No need to worry yourself, Takao," Midorima waves him off, picking up his statue with his hand. "I won't."

Takao decides then not to acknowledge his friend's words as the lies that they are, and instead faces forward again, thinking about the game to come. Maybe he should have said something then, but instead, he keeps his mouth sealed, pretending that he can't see his friend's hand twitching just so.

* * *

_She was walking down the street, white backpack splattered with blue-paint, the kind of decoration she was allowed to keep because nobody saw her anyway. _

_**Nobody saw her anyway.** She wasn't bothered by it much anymore, but the thought was still melancholy when thought about too deeply. _

_She still remembered the day that her dad had seen it. The backpack, that is. Plain white, plain, plain plain plain, and Kuroko had hated it right away. But she never would have complained about it, because that wasn't what a kindhearted, polite, fragile little girl was supposed to do. She was supposed to smile happily and pack her backpack and walk away and never think about it again. _

_But her father could tell. "Boring, isn't it?" He had said, grabbing the light blue paint used on her walls and picking up a paintbrush. "Think it needs a little spark?" _

_Kuroko had been happy then. And then he had changed, somehow; the sadness got so much better for him, then worse again, then better, then worse, and then, it was all gone. He was gone, always, and sometimes her father's friends would visit, but mostly Kuroko lived off of the dry foods in the cabinet and eventually the simple meals she could make herself (most of which were variations of egg-something or other). _

_Ten year old Kuroko was sad and antisocial... and walking alone with her paint splattered backpack, still with her after years of use. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them playing. They were bouncing a ball up and down, like monkeys, she reveled, sometimes losing control of the ball and sometimes wildly throwing it at each other and missing. She just didn't understand it. Why? She walked over the the chain link fence, extending meters over her admittedly small form. _

_Why would they want to spend their time doing that? It wasn't as if they were gaining or losing anything through it; it was only a game, a game for people who needed... something. Something that Kuroko didn't quite understand yet. _

_She rested her hands on the fence, linking her fingers through the chipping-green wire diamonds, eyes focused on the game. She didn't understand._

_...yet she returned again the next day, and the day after that, and then the entire following week. For some ungodly reason, she kept walking home the same path (not even the most efficient route, either, not when there isn't any roadwork being done on her usual route), past the same court, watching the same people. _

_And she finally caught sight of him._

_It wasn't as if he was some kind of basketball genius; he wasn't even that good, and Kuroko could admit that to herself. But she'd seen him at school, one of the older students, sharing a school with her for a year and then moving out as she moved up. But she had seen him, and he was always alone. Nobody to talk to. Just like her._

_But he laughed and smiled while he played._

_Kuroko approached the fence, just like usual. This time was different, though, in so many ways, in ways that would change Kuroko's life forever. _

_Her pale fingers tightened around the fence, and her blue, doe-like eyes widened as she breathed in and out. She could see the beauty of the game. And so much more. The black haired boy caught the ball, the 'loser' from her school, actually getting passed to, imagine that! And Kuroko wanted to yell out to him. He had to trick the person in front of him. The boy blocking him was taller and stronger, but slower and had worse technique. Pretending to go one way would fool him._

_The boy did not, and he lost the ball. But he still looked happy. _

_She walked straight home the next day, and dropped off her backpack. She didn't bother changing out of her school skirt and white button up blouse before walking back out, locking the door behind her and heading towards the courts to watch for longer than usual. _

**_..._**

_The terminology was easy to learn after a week or so. "Sato, feint!" "Oi, pass!" "Make a three!" "Nice dunk!" "Damn, a fade away!"  
_

_Kuroko learned quickly by listening, and through looking things up on her phone and computer. Five different playing positions; the Center, the Shooting Guard, the Point Guard, the Power Forward, and the Short Forward. _

_She wanted to play. She looked down at her hand. _

_It was small, and pale, and weak looking. She looked up. All of the boys were tanned slightly, from being out in the Summer sun, and Kuroko frowned. She didn't burn very easily, surprisingly, but was being tan some kind of basketball necessity? "Hey!" Kuroko continued pondering. She had bangs, straight across her forehead, elongated towards the edges of her faces and just long enough to make her look extremely innocent. The rest of her hair was pulled back frequently. _

_"Hey!" But, even if she were to play... could she do well? Or would basketball make her even more lonely?" _

_"Hey, you! With the skirt and the bright blue hair! Would you mind?!" The voice yelled, and it suddenly struck Kuroko. He wasn't just yelling _towards _her, he was yelling _for _her! She looked up, and all of the boys looked at her expectantly. She looked down. The orange ball had rolled towards her unexpectedly, and Kuroko picked it up with one hand. "Just pass it here!" _

_Kuroko nodded slowly. She thought about watching the others play. Power comes from pushing quickly and from the chest area... she played volleyball too, so she might as well give it a shot. She threw the ball up, and waited for it to fall in front of her... then she pushed her right hand forward with all of her might._

_The boy fell backwards in surprise, ball in hands. He stood up, eyes wide. He looked at his palm; reddened and irritated. "Wow... you've got a good arm, you know that?" He said, looking at the girl more carefully. Come to think of it, he had noticed her watching them for a week or so, but had forgotten. Then... "Are you interested in basketball?" _

_A nod. Nothing more. But the hope in her eyes was almost tangible, and Sato looked around at his friends with a small smile. "Well, we can give you a few pointers. But first, you're gonna wanna buy some clothes that aren't... that. You know, clothes good for athletics and working out!" Kuroko nodded again. "Great! meet us here tomorrow!" And she did. _

**_..._**

_They called her a 'natural', which was both endearing and strange. They taught her to shoot, and she did so with ease. They taught her how to pass, and she downright excelled. They taught her how to properly warm up and cool down, which Kuroko appreciated, and as her skills improved, so did her body. _

_Not just her chest area, either, but that had been strangely active as soon as she turned 11. "An early bloomer, like your mother!" Hanamiya Sakura, Kuroko's mother's old best friend (why the woman still her was beyond Kuroko's imagination) said often, confusing the still naive young bluenette. _

_Her legs were no longer stick thin and unsure. They had layered on thin, lithe muscle, and the same could be said for her arms, her back, and even her neck. Not so much to become obvious, but Kuroko's constant practice had forged her into a small, easily underestimated basketball weapon. _

_And then she met him. _

_Ogiwara Shigehiro; all orange hair and smiles. He offered to buy her a popsicle once, and she had refused. She thought him strange, and instead chose to continue practicing her three pointers. _

_The second time he asked, Kuroko ignored him, favoring her water bottle after a fun game with Sato and his friends. _

_And the third time, she couldn't think of a good enough excuse, so she let him buy her one. And they were immediate friends. Ogiwara-kun turned into Ogiwara, which developed into Shigehiro-san and eventually Shige-kun. She played one-on-ones with him, and he was the best opponent she ever faced. That's when her skills began their first set of development. _

_"How did you do that?" Ogiwara asked one day after she had skillfully evaded his stealing attempts, and Kuroko replied honestly. _

_"I'm not sure how it works, exactly, but I can... see what would be best, in a sense. I suppose my brain does it naturally now. I look at you, and observe, and think about what you will do next, and then I can see what I am supposed to do. I can see what my best choice is, outlined in my head, like bright white arrows on the ground directing me. Does that explain it?" She tried, an Ogiwara shook his head with a smile. _

_"Perfectly," he said, but Kuroko missed the awe in his voice. "You're a genius, you know that? A prodigy." _

_Kuroko froze. She had never been called a prodigy before. Never. She was never that good at anything. "...thank you, Shige-kun." _

_"No problem."_

_Kuroko grew out her hair, or more accurately, stopped caring about how it looked. It grew to the middle of her back, and her bangs elongated until they could be parted on the side, and brushed apart. She liked the change; it signified the change in her life that she finally achieved._

_**...**  
_

_Kuroko's father was horrified at first when Kuroko told him of her new love for athletics, but had conceded to allow her to play. Then he promptly sent her off to Teikou Middle School, an elite half-commuting half-boarding school where she would remain for the rest of her middle school life. She could still travel home on the weekends or to have friends over, if she wanted, her father said. As long as she kept her grades up. _

_The survey went around, asking whether the girls would prefer a basketball team or a volleyball team. _

_Volleyball won by an enormous margin. And Kuroko was sad again. This time, though, she didn't have basketball, or Ogiwara, or even her paint splattered backpack. She was truly, utterly alone. _

_Then she found Teikou's fourth gym, and she had fallen in love. Not with a person, of course, but with the space. _

_With the scuffed up, aging shellacked hardwood, the rusting, ripping basketball hoops... even the old, creepy bleachers. They gave the place such a nice, warm feeling, at least to Kuroko. And when she found the basketballs in the utility closet? Well, her life got even better. _

_The messages from Ogiwara began around then too, because his parents had apparently given into his begging and bought him a phone. No backpack, but the best friend and the sport of her dreams were enough. _

_The haunting of Teikou's fourth gym began the day that Kuroko stepped inside. _

* * *

"Coach, I found Kuroko!" Kagami calls out with a grin as he enters the Seirin changing room, and Aida smiles at the pair worriedly. She hates depending on the two so heavily, but... if they're to win against Shutoku of all teams, they're going to need to give all they've got.

And unfortunately, Kuroko doesn't look 100 percent ready to do so.

"It's about time, Bakagami," Aida scolds mockingly, before clearing her throat. "Now, if you boys don't mind, I'm going to take Kuroko-kun here out into the hallway! I only need to talk to her for a moment, alright?" Kagami follows the two with his eyes, looking nervous, and Hyuuga tugs on his arm with a small shake of his head.

"Don't worry, Kagami," he says, dropping the nickname in a show of seriousness. "Whatever problem there was, it won't affect the game to come at all. Alright?"

Kagami isn't so sure, but he nods anyway.

Out in the hallway, Kuroko looks at her feet while Aida hugs herself, looking at he kouhai with her eyebrows drawn and her face resigned.

"Kuroko-kun..." she murmurs softly, stepping forward. She unwraps her arms slowly, allowing them to drop to her sides gently. "I want to win. I'm not going to lie, and I'm not going to try to tell you that I don't. But your mental health and general well-being are _worlds _more important than petty dreams of victory, and I don't want you to let anybody tell you anything different, understood?" She asks, eyes alight with sympathy.

Kuroko looks up at her senior, her coach actually being _shorter _than herself, yet still keeping her spine straight and her eyes clear.

Her eyes.

That's what pushes Kuroko forward. Because for a moment, she had been sickened by her actions, by the fact that she was playing a game by herself. But that isn't what happened, is it?

She was still playing with her team. She was still a Seirin player, and those cheers of victory and happiness that chased her from the gym and into the bathroom were _not _signs of her failure. The light in Aida's eyes shows a wish of good health and happiness upon Kuroko's shoulders, and the bluenette suddenly feels small.

They need her now. It isn't time for her mind to be making her seem melodramatic; it isn't time for her to panic over _perhaps _playing too offensively or _maybe _acting a certain way. Now is the time to extract the arrogance and turmoil from her friends, from her fellow players. Now is the time to put herself second, to put herself _last. _

And so, Kuroko looks up at Aida with a new fire in her eyes. "I will play, Aida-san. I will play even harder than when I played against Kise-kun."

She will take them down from their pedestals, even if her stomach wrenches and her chest aches with every throw.

**...**

Seirin stands in a tired circle, and Izuki glares over at the Shutoku team, who look just _merry. _"It's not very fair, is it? Us playing two Kings in a row, I mean. Especially on the same day," he says, the first real complaint Kuroko has heard from that doesn't concern respect. Hyuuga grunts, his average answer after getting into a zone.

"Well, life isn't fair," he growls, and Koganei swallows. _Already in clutch mode, hm? _"Here's the thing, though; we already beat Seihou. And these guys watched us do it. This team is arguably _better _than Seihou now that they have Midorima, and there's no way we're getting any sympathy from them, you hear? So what we're gonna do now is get out there, and run ourselves into the ground kicking their asses!" He shouts, his usual 'inspirational' speech causing the team to erupt in smiles. _  
_

Even Kuroko lets her lips tilt.

The referee blows his whistle, black and white shirt ruffling as he cracks his shoulders.

Before the two teams fully converge, Midorima looks her up and down, eyes clearly judging. "I knew you would make it here, but I have to ask, if only to sate my curiosity. Do you really hold that naive dream that you can defeat us through your strength of will? Truly?"

Kuroko pauses for a moment, then looks at Midorima with her blank game face. "Midorima-kun. The past tells you many things, and by looking back, I have found that your team used to be much better than Seirin in every aspect. In face, even today, you beat us in some corners. However, you cannot possibly think that we can beat you with only strength of will."

Hyuuga, who's heard every word, cocks his eyebrow in confusion. _Oi, Kuroko, didn't you just badmouth our team?! _

"We'll beat you using skills that surpass yours, Midorima-kun. That combined with our 'strength of will' should be just enough." Midorima twitches, and Hyuuga smirks at Kuroko's final retort.

"She really does have a mouth on her, when you can hear her, huh?" Koganei yells from the bench, translating Mitobe's hand signals. Izuki grins.

"Certainly does."

"Hey, Shin-chan, you only need to speak with this 'Kuroko' character? What about Kagami, the one over there, with the obnoxiously red hair?" Takao asks, just loud enough for _everybody in the stadium _to hear him. Kagami ticks. Why does everybody attack his hair? What's wrong with the color? Goddamn, Kuroko has blue hair, and Midorima has green hair! Plus, their names match their color and/or personalities! How do _they _not get mocked?

"No need," Midorima responds, cutting Kagami's self loathing short and replacing it with loathing towards the green head himself. "There's no need for me to lower myself to speaking level with such a pathetic being. At any rate, if he has something to say to me, he can communicate it through the way he plays. And if he can't do that... well, then he's even more pathetic than I thought."

"He sure did use 'pathetic' a lot in that sentence, Kagami-kun," Kuroko whispers to him, before locking eyes with Midorima and nodding once. "One of us will win, Midorima-kun. And may that winner be deserving," she says, adding another hidden blow to the team. "Let's play."

**...**

The game begins with the ball in the hands of Kagami, and Midorima's eyes set on Kuroko as soon as the tiger jumps. _Impressive. But not enough. If you want to win, why don't you show me the skill that you displayed against Seihou? _Midorima may not say it aloud, but Kuroko hears it loud and clear. **  
**

Meanwhile, Izuki clicks his tongue in irritation. _They're fast... as expected from such a well-rounded team. I was going to start off this game with a few fast passes, but clearly, that isn't going to work. _Out of the corner of his eye, Izuki spies Kuroko, who nods at her senpai almost imperceptibly. Without turning his head, Izuki sends the ball hurtling towards Kuroko, who, without holding the ball for more than a second, redirects it towards Shutoku's hoop where Kagami waits.

But Midorima is already there, long, spider-like fingers coming between the net and the ball. Kagami's eyes widen, and he glares at Midorima, who merely scoffs. "Please, you think you stand a chance with skills like that?" He dismisses cruelly, and Kuroko shakes her head.

Some things never change, and it was idiotic of her to underestimate Midorima, anyway. Or perhaps... she's overestimating Kagami? She can't let her friendship get in the way of his progress, Kuroko reminds herself. She notices then. The eyes in the head of the boy currently in possession of the ball.

Sharp and steel grey, they show a kind of knowledge that Kuroko has really only seen three other places; in the eyes of her old captain, with Izuki, and whenever she looks in a mirror. "Hawk eyes..." she mutters under her breath.

Up in the crowds, Kise bites his lip nervously. "They're stuck," he curses under his breath. Kasamatsu nods, and seeing the confused looks on a few of the second-string faces, he continues for Kise.

"In any basketball game, there are four quarters, each lasting ten minutes. That means that there are _also _at least three changes in the flow of the game, or, at least, there are three _opportunities _for the flow of the game to change. Right now, neither team is in the lead; they're stuck pushing at each other. But soon, one of them is going to bend, and their opposition is going to earn themselves the first flow," Kasamatsu says. Kise clicks his tongue with a small smile.

"Ah, Kasamatsucchi, you would normally be right," he says with a wink. "But not now. You say that there are three major opportunities to change the flow of the game, and that's true. But that's just it; three _major _opportunities. And it just so happens that both Midorimacchi and Kurokocchi have the ability to utilize _all _of their potential chances to push a game in their favor," Kise elaborates. Kasamatsu narrows his eyes.

"Kise, changing the flow of an already set pace and game is extremely difficult to accomplish," he says, and Kise nods.

"Yeah, and to be honest, I didn't realize that until recently. It isn't like all of us can; I can't, and Murasakibaracchi can't either, I don't think. Aominecchi can change a pace using pure force, but even Akashicchi forces himself into control in the beginning to keep the flow going his way," Kise says. "Midorimacchi and Kurokocchi are the only two who dedicated training time to changing the flow of the game. There's a lot of psychological gains involved, too."

"So I assume this game is going to be interesting to watch, then," Kasamatsu guesses. Kise nods.

"Yep! Probably in more ways than you think, senpai!"

**...**

Kuroko passes the ball back to Izuki, who catches the ball efficiently. Just as he's going to send it flying to Hyuuga, Takao runs forward with a wink (what a dork), and steals the ball. "Shin-chan!" He shouts, throwing the ball to Midorima, who rolls his eyes.

Kuroko frowns slightly. "Kagami, start running to the other side of the court, do you understand me?" She says softly, before running towards Seirin's hoop. Kagami pauses for a moment, then freezes, and follows Kuroko's instructions.

"Man proposes, God disposes," Midorima mutters under his breath as the ball leaves his hands, soaring high into the air and staying suspended for just a beat to long. The muttering of the stands praises his work, and Hyuuga fans his shirt in and out.

"The pressure is killer, isn't it?" He complains, and Izuki watches the ball with wide eyes. It plummets straight down, and through the hoop. Midorima turns around, already heading back to defend.

Kuroko grabs the ball as soon as it falls from the hoop.

In a single motion, she spins once and releases the ball, allowing it to fly at speeds almost invisible straight towards Kagami, who catches the ball with a small grunt and subsequently dunks it.

Midorima freezes and scowls, turning to glare over his shoulder at Kuroko. His eyes burn with something new, something that Takao has never seen, and the black haired boy swallows.

"You may have your shots, but you have challenged me, Midorima-kun," Kuroko says softly, loud enough only for those on the court to hear. "It seems that in all the confidence you've gained through your new skill, you've forgotten what I can do."

Kise smirks down at the court and shakes his head. "I'm cheering for you, Kurokocchi," he whispers, golden eyes following one of his closest friends as she locks eyes with Midorima and says... something. "And I'd kill to hear what you just said," he says even softer.

Midorima shakes his head. Takao has wide eyes, and he looks for spooked than angry. "She... has a pass like that too, huh?" He asks slowly, and Midorima nods.

"In fact, I almost forgot about that one myself," he says, eyes darkening rapidly. "Good thing she jogged my memory. I daresay I may have been underestimating her, somehow." _I won't let her get in my way, _Midorima thinks determinedly, mind set.

...and yet, the next time the ball reaches his hands, he can't help but hesitate before passing to Takao. Kagami smirks.

_We shut him down. Well, Kuroko shut him down. And so easily! All she had to do was plant the idea that he could be caught in his head, and he immediately stopped! I guess she was right about him when she told me that he isn't a risk taker, then. Strange for a guy who's so dependent on mega-threes. _

Kuroko, on the other hand, has far harder problems to work on. Well, maybe calling Takao Kazunari a 'problem' is an understatement.

Having experience hiding herself from Akashi Seijuro of all people, Kuroko should, by all fairness, be able to hide herself from Takao. However, this brings another problem. In hiding her presence from Takao, she will need to up the presence of another. That's how her misdirection works; she takes the attention away from herself, and pushes it onto someone else. It would be selfish to doom anther for a skill she doesn't _really _need.

Plus, if she hides from Takao, she'll also be hiding from Izuki. Takao's Hawk Eyes are even stronger than Izuki's Eagle Eyes. The first quarter ending, Kuroko glances towards the scoreboard and is pleased to find it reading 8-13, with Shutoku just barely holding the lead.

"I think I almost have her, Shin-chan!" Takao informs his friend cheerily, and Midorima looks away.

He doesn't want to ruin his friend's ideas or dreams or whatever it is that he's always going on about, but there's no way he'll find Kuroko unless Kuroko _wants _to be found. And that doesn't bode well for anybody. In addition, Kuroko doesn't have to use her misdirection to be a skilled player, and who's to say she won't switch her play style at some point within the game?

"Takao, you may find this hard to follow, but I want you to stop marking Kuroko Tetsuki," Midorima says suddenly, and the entire bench quiets.

"...why?" Takao asks slowly, sounding almost... hurt? Is he hurt? Midorima isn't sure. He's never truly been one for empathy. For some reason, though, he almost feels... pity for his 'partner'. Pity? Or sympathy? Or... Midorima cuts off his thoughts with a shake of his head.

"I believe that she's leading you into a trap, and you'll be much more useful against Seirin if you can use your skill against the rest of the team while I handle Kuroko. If she manages to trap you, you'll really be stuck, and something tells me that she has a plan," Midorima says, and Takao sits silently for a moment. He looks at Midorima.

There's a kind of nervousness there, in his long, muscular-yet-still-lanky form, as if he's afraid. Takao swallows once, then nods. "Alright, that's cool. I trust you to take care of Kuroko, okay? But... can't she trap you, too?"

Midorima actually scoffs at that, and for a moment, Takao is actually offended, until Midorima goes on. "She can only trap you because of your eyes. I have to wear these glasses for a reason, Takao. I'm borderline blind without them," he says, and Takao's eyebrows raise.

"You're depending on your own weakness to win?" He asks, awe in his voice. Midorima shrugs.

"Of course I am," he says. "Kuroko does the same. She's nearly invisible no matter what she does, but she learned how to use that as a skill instead of sympathizing with herself. And now I'll do the same."

**...**

The second quarter starts without a hitch, and both teams begin to feel the pressure of the clock as they get stuck in equilibrium again. Midorima looks up towards Kuroko; the girl's eyes are less veiled, and for a mere second, he's brought back to middle school, when they used to play against each other to test their skills, and...

Midorima scoffs out loud.

No words are necessary after that point. Izuki swallows when he sees the vertex that exudes the pressure on the court. Unlike when she faced Kise, Kuroko is silent, looking deeply at Midorima. Staring into his soul. He can't see Midorima's eyes, but something tells him that the guy is doing the same back to his kouhai.

Aida's words to him, meant for only his ears, return to his mind.

_Trust her, _she had said. _Trust her to be able to beat him. I know that... looking at her, like she is, might be hard, especially for you. I know that you find it easy to relate to her, you being so big on loyalty and respect, but Izuki, you need to let her do this. You can't protect her, not if you're only going to hide her from what she wants and needs to do to complete herself. _

So, instead of passing the ball to Kagami, who stands wide open, Izuki sends a fast pass towards Kuroko.

The bluenette grabs the ball out of the air prematurely, and whips it between her legs as she goes to break to the left. Midorima follows.

Kise's eyes glimmer up in the stands, watching the deadly dance of two of his friends. Of course, it isn't as if either of them are in the Zone, nor are they having a clear mental battle like they usually prefer. What he's witnessing is all of the pent up energy and feelings they have towards each other, all of the anger for misunderstandings and disagreements in basketball, coming out in an attempt to finally be proven right.

"I wonder," Kise says aloud, drawing the attention of Kasamatsu, "what the best way to score really is?"

Kuroko makes an obvious feint, then double steps and goes in the same direction as her 'feint'. With her left arm, she hurls the ball towards the hoop, then runs forward and catches it herself. With slightly narrowed eyes, she pushes the ball into the hoop.

_The balance leans toward Seirin. _

The ball heads over to Izuki, who pushes the ball to Hyuuga with unfounded energy and vigor. Hyuuga catches the ball, a scowl on his face, and jumps to score a three. With Kagami blocking the defenders, the ball goes into the hoop, and Kasamatsu's eyes widen when Takao somehow manages to grab the ball and send it hurtling towards Midorima. _  
_

All the way across the court this time, Midorima makes his shot, and Kise curses.

_The balance stays stuck. _

At the end of the second quarter, the score is 21-27, in Seirin's favor.

**...**

"Coach... you need to get all of the balls to me." The words rebound over and over in Takao's head, but not because of their arrogance, because of their tone. The Midorima who swore never to let anything get in his way with a snort and a slight flip of his hair seems far away. The resignation in his voice and the fire in his eyes made him look far more cruel, far more vicious, like the boy Takao faced in middle school. He looks across the stadium.

Kuroko Tetsuki. He remembers her now, slightly, the girl with the long blue hair who was able to put a halt to his entire team. He doesn't blame her, though.

He sees her taking something out of her bag. She lifts them up, and sticks them onto... her head? The bangs on the right side of her head are pinned down, leaving them out of her face, and Takao swallows. Well, pulling back her hair means that she's really trying, right?

Or does that just mean that she's just getting started?

**...**

The third quarter passes in a flash to Kagami, who spends most of his time playing partner-style with Kuroko. For some reason, after the second quarter, she wanted him to play a more offensive role, telling him that she would handle the defense. He understand why, now.

At the very end of the third quarter, Midorima gets possession of the ball again. Kuroko, Izuki, and Mitobe did a great job keeping the pass routes away from the Miracle Shooter, but in the end, there was only so much they could do. He jumps, and he shoots.

Only, there's a hand there now. A pale hand, with filed nails, and chipped light blue nail polish. Kuroko slams the ball to the ground, then passes it quickly to Izuki, whose eyes are wide.

The fourth quarter begins.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko says, frowning. Kagami looks at her expectantly.

"Yeh? What's up, Kuroko?"

"Do you hate me?"

Kagami freezes. "No! Why would I hate you? I'm exhausted, I think we _all _are, really, and you're doing so much to make sure that we win and can move on. Why the hell would any of us be angry at all, let alone 'hate' you?" He asks exasperatedly. Kuroko smiles at him slightly.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun," she says, and Kagami smirks at his new best friend.

"Any time. Now lets get out there and kick some more Shutoku ass!"

**...**

The fourth quarter.

With newfound determination, Kuroko takes the court, meeting the eyes of an equally as weary Midorima. Both knowing their limits, the two share a nod of mutual respect. Throughout the game, they had taken petty emotions out over idiotic arguments, but in the end, the result in the only thing that matters. So the last quarter will be dedicated to an even more juvenile game.

A game of who can score more.

Midorima makes a shot right off the bat after Shutoku somehow gains possession of the ball first (Kuroko notes Kagami's shaking legs with a concerned glance), but Kuroko is already waiting at the bottom of the net.

_The balance leans towards Shutoku, the reigning Kings. _

Kuroko makes a fast break across the court, darting through players heads taller than herself with frightening ease, her eyes showing her the routes that she needs to follow like there are lights in the floor directing her path.

Instead of going straight for the hoop, Kuroko jumps, then shoots the ball from past the three point line.

_The balance leans towards Seirin, the fast-rising tyrants. _

The pattern continues until there are 30 seconds left on the clock.

Kuroko has possession of the ball, and she jumps, pushing herself past the sweat in her eyes and the pain in her joints, and the shaking in Midorima's arms as he attempts to block just a second too late show that the fatigue is catching him, too. The ball falls through the net, and Izuki laughs in joy. 82-81. They win!

But no. Midorima runs, knees weak, and grabs the slowly bouncing orange ball from the ground.

He knows he can make it if he's fast enough. He wills his arms to rise, wills them to hurry, _hurry, _and he groans as he gets into a good stance. Kagami goes to grin at Kuroko, but instead sees her running, her eyes wide and almost scary. "Eh? Wha... Midorima!" He yells, gathering the attention of those who were unaware.

"The game isn't over until the buzzer goes off!" Midorima strains, jumping and going to shoot. Kuroko's eyes widen. She isn't going to make it to Midorima in time to stop the ball, so then...

She pivots, and instead runs towards the hoop. Seirin watches in horror, and Shutoku smiles, happy that they still have their title. Kuroko jumps with all of her might, pushing her fingers and cracking her knuckles to shield the hoop. Midorima's eyes widen as Kuroko deflects the ball.

82-81.

_The balance stays even, stuck between the Kings and the Tyrants. But still, a winner is determined. In the end, determination rings through the land._

* * *

Hyuuga looks at Takao Kazunari, the idiot that gave their team hell earlier with pointed eyes. "You set this up, didn't you?" He accuses, and Takao shrugs.

"Nah. I really do look up to Kasamatsu-san, here!"

Meanwhile, shouts can be heard from the other table.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid! Your eyes are stupid!" Kise yells childishly, and Midorima clicks his tongue.

"It's not my fault I have bad eyesight, you idiot. You can't just pick and choose the qualities you're born with," he seethes, and Kise rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, if you could you'd be _way _better to hang out with!" For a moment, there's silence then the sound of Kuroko sipping her drink.

"Do you need some ice for that burn, Midorima-kun?" She asks softly and politely, and Midorima scoffs.

"I don't know why you all expect me to be able to sit here and take this. And Kise, don't go off on me against about being a 'good sport' and 'losing graciously', because I have quite a few situations in which you lost to certain... people, then _cried _for an hour afterwards. But I don't get much of a choice, do I?" He complains. Kise laughs out loud.

"Nope!" He exclaims, and Midorima looks him up and down critically.

"You've... changed. Somehow. You seem different," he says, and Kise looks up at him honestly.

"Well... yeah. I was beaten. So were you. I guess that after, I was upset. Obviously. But then I realized that I just can't take on the world by myself, and that accepting the help of others isn't such a bad thing after all. Basketball really is supposed to played on a team," he says wistfully, and Midorima shakes his head.

"Nevermind, you're still an idiot."

"Hey!"

Midorima stands to leave, then nods at Takao. "I'm leaving. You're going to be forced to go with me, even if you haven't gotten your fill of your... 'inspiration'," he says, looking humorlessly at a grinning Takao and a blushing Kasamatsu.

"Alright, Shin-chan!" Takao cheers, standing up with a wink at Seirin and Kasamatsu. He runs out the door then, saddling Seirin with the bill, and Hyuuga's eye twitches.

"That little..." he mutters, leaving Aida to pet his head roughly in an attempt to cool him down.

Midorima, just about to step out the door, turns around again. "One more thing," he says suddenly. "You've beaten Seihou and Shutoku now, so, congratulations. I have no doubt that when the time comes, you'll destroy Kise in an actual game," he continues, ignoring Kise's pout. "But there's another Miracle in the Tokyo region. And you'd best be prepared. The way he is now... it makes me nervous."

Kagami tenses. As does the rest of Seirin, minus Kuroko, who nods at Midorima.

"When you face him, I wish you all the best," he says, looking at Kagami with less judgmental, more appraising eyes. Then he looks at Kuroko. "Let's hope that luck is on your side."

Kuroko nods, and Midorima leaves.

"Who does he mean, Kuroko?" Kagami asks, addressing the elephant in the room. Kuroko takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Generation of Miracles. He goes to Touou now, and we'll be facing him very soon," she says. Kise scowls, and Kasamatsu raises both eyebrows. Kise doesn't often wear such faces, especially not out in public.

"I'm not on the best of terms with him," Kise says seriously, leaning back in his chair slightly. Kuroko shrugs.

"I cannot say I am, either, but I am on far worse terms on other members of our old team," she admits. Kise laughs.

"Well, at least I have that to fall back on. I'm finally better than you at something, Kurokocchi," he jokes, and Kuroko chuckles under her breath. She's happy, so happy that she can almost ignore the thrumming in her chest that reminds her of her guilt.

* * *

Akashi's eyes snap open a full three minutes before his alarm.

Akashi Seijuro is the kind of boy (yes, still a boy, he _is _only 15, whether or not he may act it) who revels in being even more perfect than technology, and the fact that he wakes up before the alarm is the only reason he has the clock at all.

He had the strangest dream, a nightmare, really, one where he did not win. He was kneeling on the ground, with a figure in front of him, looming dark and malevolent.

He never loses. Why did that show up in his dream? Was his mind somehow formulating thoughts of less-than-absolution before he fell asleep? If so, then why? What would lead his mind to do such a treacherous thing?

Oh. That's right.

Kuroko Tetsuki. His fists clench, a look of genuine anger on his usually cool and collected face. In the privacy of his room, Akashi is able to express his annoyance and frustration freely and without worry.

How? He had watched her for her entire career, and although he knew that she was _good, _her real skill, the ace up her sleeve, was always her misdirection. And now...

...it suddenly isn't? What happened? He saw her play against Seihou. And against Shutoku. Akashi Seijuro is a genius in both basketball and everything else, including people. He knows Kuroko Tetsuki, and according to all reason, she should still be reliant on her misdirection! They made the pact. He saw her face then, and he should have been able to tell then and there that she was planning something.

So how had she fooled him, the Emperor of Teikou? How did she fool his eye?

Akashi takes a few calming breaths, and smiles to himself. Who cares? Even if she has, somehow, broken through his first line of planning, there's no way he can lose, in the end. His team is almost as good as their team at Teikou, and nobody can singlehandedly beat them, not even Aomine Daiki or Kuroko Tetsuki. Together, _maybe, _but even then it's highly unlikely.

In a game where you are superior, all other 'teammates' on the court become useless pawns and obstacles to get by. Kuroko will be held back by the rest of Seirin. Which is why it would have been smarter of her to join Rakuzan when he offered, instead of childishly promising to take away his figurative throne and scepter.

What a ridiculous notion. _Kings _are the bearers of foolish things like thrones and scepters. Akashi is an Emperor, and he needs not such idiotic materialistic things to show his superiority, even in thought. He has an army at his feet, and Kuroko Tetsuki will be one of his soldiers again, no matter how hard she fights.

**...**

"So, you talked to her then? After her game against Seihou?" Momoi asks anxiously, knuckles white against her Training notebook. Aomine nods, eyes closed. He says nothing, and Momoi purses her lips. "Well, what did you say? You didn't make anything worse, did you, Dai-chan?"

Aomine ignores her questions, instead choosing to open his eyes a crack and frown. "Ah, Satsuki, that's something I wanted to talk to you about, actually." He says, cracking his shoulders and adjusting himself for maximum comfort.

Momoi grumbles. "What is it, Dai-chan?"

"Why is Tetsu so... mad at me? I mean, she didn't say it right away, but I can tell that she's pissed off at me about something, and I wanna fix it. I don't want to go back to being tentative acquaintances like back in the first year at Teikou. I want to be... friends with her again," he says, and Momoi smirks.

"'Friends', Dai-chan?"

Aomine flushes, but continues looking at Momoi pointedly for answers. Momoi sighs.

"Although I commend you on your use of sophisticated vocabulary, I'm afraid that I can't tell you. It... your relationship with Tetsu-chan won't improve at all if you don't figure it out yourself and solve the problem using your own intuition," she says apologetically, and Aomine groans.

"Not even a hint, eh?" He grunts, and Momoi shrugs.

"Sorry, Dai-chan," she says, although this time she really _doesn't _sound sorry. Aomine waves off her 'apology'.

"Nah, it's cool. I knew you were gonna say that anyway. Figured I would try, though. Can't have her thinking that I'm not at least _trying _to fix what we have... or, maybe it's _had _now... tch, nah," he mumbles, and Momoi raises her eyebrows.

"What does _that _mean, Dai-chan?"

"Eh? Oh, it's just some... stupid thing. When I talk to Tetsu, sometimes it feels like she just _knows _everything that I've done. It's weird. But if it's true, I want her to know that I do care about whatever the fuck I screwed up between us," he says, and Momoi smiles. She turns around and heads for the door leading down from the roof to avoid Aomine's sharp eyes.

"Well, good luck with that, Dai-chan. I'm rooting for you!"

"You'd better be," Aomine says with a smirk. It drops as soon as Momoi closes the door behind her. "I'm gonna need as much luck and support as I can get..."

* * *

**A/N: The pairing is decidedly AoKuro. I'm sorry for all of the people that requested AkaKuro, but you got drastically overshadowed by people who want the opposition. Anyway, some BROTP's I'm planning on putting in there are the following:**

**Midorima, Kise, and Kuroko (I just love them as friends so much I don't know)**

**Midorima and Takao (friends? not friends? life partners? secretly magic girls? who knows am i right)**

**Kise and Aomine (RIVALS 4 LYFE)**

**Akashi and Murasakibara (lol more like King and Servant)**

**Kagami and Himuro (i know they aren't really brother but if they were then DAMN himuro got all the good genes eh)**

**Kuroko and Kagami (if Kagami is Papa Bear then Kuroko is Goldie Locks except she can kick Papa Bear's ass somehow)**

**IF YOU WANT ANY OTHERS, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW. THANKS. Wow! Over 200 follows? Thank you all so much!**

**Also, Kuroko has some real Akashi-like powers, but they aren't going to be displayed until later, alright? I'm throwing in hints and such to give ideas of what her real skill may be, and I'll tell you right now, three have been dropped already. Probably. Definitely three, maybe more, I'm not really 100% sure about anything right now. **

**I write this on the fly, so if it isn't on par with your expectations or it doesn't update as regularly as you want it to, I'm _so _sorry, but _please _try to remember that for me, this is a hobby, and I do actually have things to do with my life. Seriously though, thank you for the support! **


	7. Flashback Central

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: this chapter is going to be more background and adding to drama, not really any (important) games. Sorry. I need to develop the story a little too! (Note - don't worry about the entrance of certain characters. They are coming, just not yet!) And... what? Hanamiya wasn't always purely evil? Wonder what happened to that little nugget to turn him into such a bitter raspberry.**

**Sorry that this jumps around so much, too! Also, I apologize for the late updates. I've gotten busy.**

***Note: I WILL SHOW THE ENTIRE TEIKOU TRYOUT THING. I PROMISE. JUST... LATER. ALRIGHT? **

**...These chapters really do take a long time. Welp. **

* * *

Kuroko knew it was going to happen at some point. Called it, really.

As she looks at the screen of her phone, she frowns in disdain, barely showing her flurry of betrayal. It's a website dedicated solely to the high school basketball circuit, and, by default, the Generation of Miracles. The headline makes her... annoyed? Upset?

At any rate, Kuroko is unhappy.

_**The Phantom Sixth 'Man' of the Generation of Miracles; revealed? **_

_Everybody who's anybody has heard of them, the basketball players famous for bringing Teikou Middle School to the top three years running, then mysteriously decided to break it off! However, there was always a single puzzle piece missing; who was the Phantom Sixth Man? Did they even exist? Many wrote this fantastical player off as mere urban legend, but now, reliable sources say that they know who it is! __**Read more!**_

Kuroko is no idiot. If anybody were to tell, it would have to be Akashi Seijuro. And Akashi as he is wouldn't bother holding back any information at all. So, then, many players will know who she is. Her fists clench.

Fine. She can work with that much, at least.

It isn't as if she was really going to hide much anyway.

_Still, though, he knows that you like your privacy, _Kuroko's mind reminds her. _He's doing this to make you angry, to trip you up. You need to be perfect. You need to know how to react on camera, how to act towards the press, and in interviews. All the others have been in interviews... some even went on smaller level television stations... but you need the help of somebody who knows what they're doing. You need to get help from a... professional. _

Kuroko grabs her phone quickly, sudden realization clouding her mind. She dials the familiar number numbly, before picking the ringing phone up to her ear. "Kise-kun? I need your help."

**...**

Ogiwara Shigehiro is a kind boy. His soft, warm eyes often remind his many suitors of melted caramel, and his hair (being a mix of light brown and shiny orange) seems to reflect his inner happiness.

That is to say that Ogiwara Shigehiro is a good actor.

"Shige..." his mother murmurs, eyes sad. "Get up. Please? I don't like seeing you like this."

Ogiwara shakes his head. He can force himself up on the days he has to go to school and fake a smile and laugh along at dumb jokes that his acquaintances make, but he still holds firm to his underlying sense of self loathing and pity. On the weekends, _every _weekend, Ogiwara can't bear to drag himself out of bed.

He hears his mother trail out of his room slowly. She knows that he won't stand up.

He was getting better for awhile, Ogiwara likes to think, and even went out to have fun with his friends the previous Friday night, which was nearly unheard of for him. Then, though, one of his acquaintances (friend of a friend of a friend) felt the need to bring up basketball. The word makes Ogiwara's stomach tighten.

_You used to play, right? _He hadn't responded right away. Hadn't known how to. So he just kept smiling, then looked away.

_Yes. _

_Really?! Have you ever heard of the Generation of Miracles, then? I hear that they have new information on who their Phantom Sixth Man is! _

Blue eyes. Blue hair. Looking down at him as he fell to the ground, onto his knees, so far below them, so far below _her._ Too far away to tell. Was she looking down on him in... pity? With sympathy? Or was she looking at him in horror?

Ogiwara knows that his wishes are futile. She has to have changed, just like her... teammates. Or, ex-teammates. (To him, they're still a unit, a group that ruined his middle school experience forever.) She was probably looking down on him in disgust, scoffing at his weakness compared to her. Just like her partner did.

_You'll like Aomine-kun I think, Shige-kun... so much in common... he'll really surprise you... _

He _had_ surprised him. Appeared out of nowhere and swept him off his feet, killed his spirit long before he could even hope to face his injured best friend. What if she hadn't been injured, he can't help but think? What if they _had _played? But then... her talents, he realizes, are just too great. Even with an injury as a handicap, she was probably better than him, let alone when she was fully healed.

He doesn't need her anymore. They aren't... friends, anymore. Ogiwara lifts up his phone full of pent up aggression, then opens up her contact immediately. His finger hovers over the delete button.

He just can't.

His moves lose all of their gusto, and Ogiwara instead opens up his messages. Saved messages, bringing him back to simpler times. _Hello Shige-kun, this is Kuroko. I am doing very well at Teikou, and I have met some new people that I think you will like. Well... almost all of them, I suppose. Murasakibara Atsushi and I already do not get along perfectly well, and I miss you. Please respond. _

Ogiwara did respond. And they kept in touch for three years, until they cut it off.

They? Or had he ultimately cut it off? But then, could the blame land on Kuroko's shoulders, for allowing her team to be the way they were?

That thin piece of hope, the hope that maybe, just maybe, _he _was the reason to blame for his loss, and that Kuroko was still the same soft, kind, humane girl that she used to be is what would not allow Ogiwara to delete Tetsu-chan's contact. _Tetsu-chan... one of many dumb nicknames I came up with that Kuroko didn't give me any problems over. _

Deciding to put a halt to the trip down memory lane, Ogiwara shakes his head. He doesn't need to drag himself down any further. He's already hit rock bottom.

* * *

_"You're coming home for the winter holidays," Kuroko's father said bluntly, much like his young daughter. Kuroko nodded. She knew that he couldn't hear her nod, but he knew she wouldn't argue. _

_"Will you be home?" Kuroko asked in a small voice, fingers crossed. Her father was silent. _

_"...perhaps," he said shortly. "I have a lot of responsibilities, Tetsuki. You'll be staying the the Hanamiyas, alright? Sakura offered to take you in, and I don't want you staying at that school for the holidays. She has a son about your age, I think. It'll be fun." _

_"Alright," Kuroko agreed, fingers still crossed. "If... If you can't finish your work early, then... I love you, father," Kuroko said. _

_"Mm hmm," her father responded. "You too." _

_..._

_As soon as she arrived at Hanamiya Sakura's house, Kuroko knew she was in over her head. _

_It was a good sized apartment, she would give the family that much, but not so large that she wouldn't need to share a room. And, with her luck, it would be with the male that shared her age. What was his name? Hanamiya Makoto? Makoto. That was a nice name. He would be a nice boy, hopefully. _

_Before Kuroko could reach the doorbell, the wooden plank swung open, revealing two young children, near identical in appearance. Twins. "Hello," Kuroko said monotonously, and the female smiled at her widely. _

_"Hi!" She cheered, looking excited. "Look, Ren! It is a girl! I'm so excited! See, Ren has Makoto to play with, but I never play with them, because they don't have any imagination," she pouted. "But you do, right? You've gotta!" Kuroko, with no idea how to formally respond, simply nodded. The female squealed, and the named 'Ren' crossed his arms. _

_"Whatever," he said, pouting. "Shut up, Yuki." _

_"Hey! Ren, do we accept that kind of language in this household?" Sakura's voice boomed down the hallway, and Ren's face paled. _

_"N-No, mother," he said nervously, and Sakura glared at him before smiling widely at Kuroko.  
_

_"Sweetie, about time you came to visit!" She said, looking quite happy at her appearance. Kuroko, awestruck at the amount of warmth and interaction in the household, stayed stoic while being dragged by Sakura into the house. "My sweet baby Makoto is down the hall in his room. You should go see him! Tell him that dinner is in ten, alright? Just leave your bags there! You'll be sharing a room with him!" _

_Kuroko acted obediently. _

_The door down the hall was... different from the others in the apartment. A large, black and yellow HAZARD sign was hung on the outside, as if warning people to stay out, and a neatly typed paper_ visibly _said as much,__ reading, "STAY OUT. KNOCK IF YOU HAVE TO. IF YOU DON'T, I CANNOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU." Kuroko sighed. _

_Looked like he wasn't as flowery as his name suggested. _

_Following the straightforward sign, Kuroko knocked three times. "What?" Came a shout from the inside. Kuroko hiked her bag upon her shoulder a little higher. _

_"Ah, hello, Hanamiya-kun. This is Kuroko, and I am here to put my bags in your room," Kuroko said in her normal deadpan fashion. A pause. A cleared throat. _

_"What's the password?" Came the voice again, this time with a clear eat-shit grin behind it. Kuroko cracked her shoulders. She had gotten quite used to boys, playing basketball on street courts. _

_"Let me in or I'll scream," Kuroko suggested, and the door cracked open at that, revealing Sakura's little baby himself. _

_Tall, far taller than the average children of their age (he was a year older than her, apparently, but still. He was tall), other than that one purple haired boy who sat behind her in math class and was always crunching on something-or-other. Black hair, ruffled messily all over his head and draping all over his forehead and glaring golden brown eyes. And... _

_...and the eyebrows on that boy's forehead. _Wow. _It looked like something had crawled up there and died. _

_"Clever," the boy said, and Kuroko nodded once, pushing her way past him. She had observed people like him; she needed to act with confidence, or he would squash her like a bug under his arrogant foot. _

_"Was it?" _

_"It was." _

_"Interesting."  
_

_"Mm. Your belongings are in a basketball bag. You play, then? I'm guessing you do, by the state of your shoes. I play too," Hanamiya said, not leaving any room for Kuroko's interjections, should she have wanted to. Kuroko simply nodded her head, burning holes in the boy's own amber orbs. _

_"I do. Your mother said that I am sharing this room with you. So, it is nice to meet you, I suppose. In formal introduction, I am Kuroko Tetsuya," she said, holding out her hand. Hanamiya put out his own, shaking her hand firmly. Kuroko found that she rather liked that. He didn't treat her gently solely because she was a female._

_"Hanamiya Makoto," he said. "If you aren't too tired or whatever, there's a court not twenty minutes from here. After dinner, we could walk over. There won't be any people, not in this season. We can play." His disregard for the cooling temperature made Kuroko like him a little more, if anything. _

_Kuroko wasn't sure what he was aiming for in that, though. Was he trying to gauge her skills? If so, why would he put his own reputation on her? Was he merely a good gambler? Or was he an observer, a watcher, a... genius, like her? _

_Unfortunately for him, Kuroko thought, she was a master of blankness and stoicism. He would get nothing out of her. "That would be lovely," Kuroko said instead of her internal monologue, and Hanamiya grinned a nasty kind of smile. "Speaking of, dinner is said to be in ten minutes." Hanamiya laughed under his breath at that. _

_"Yeah, she said that, didn't she?" Hanamiya said with a look in his eyes that was unrecognizable to Kuroko. The thought hit her like a two ton truck, plowing her down and freezing her whole for a split second that, thankfully, Hanamiya missed. Kuroko wasn't used to not knowing, at least on the topic of people. She looked at Hanamiya as he glared at his dark wall. "Well, we'll wait twenty then, won't we? Nothing wrong with making people wait." _

_Kuroko's lungs tightened at that. But she said nothing. She had vast experience with people who prided themselves on making others wait. _

_Dinner was fine. And Kuroko followed Hanamiya diligently out the door right afterwards. _

_..._

_One game, that's what Hanamiya said. Kuroko agreed. During that game, Kuroko pushed herself... farther than she ever had before. Every time she went to make a move, Hanamiya was there, his eyes somehow reflecting the darkness around them and his smirk suggesting that she was so immature, so lowly, so useless, so funny to think that she could beat him. _

_It ignited a fire in her veins, one that she had never felt before. Before, basketball had been... easy? Yes, easy. But still fun. _

_The challenge. She understood, finally, in that moment, what basketball truly had to offer her. A challenge. With that thought, Kuroko suddenly felt like she was walking on air. The lights on the court lit up again, and Kuroko dribbled skillfully around Hanamiya, feinting one way and twirling the other and tripping Hanamiya on his own feet. _

_The game ended close though, 30-33, leaving Kuroko with a difficult win. Hanamiya looked at her strangely. _

_"You know," he said, "if we work together, we can probably win all he courts in this area," he said in a way that was far more than 'suggesting' and probably closer to 'scheming'. "There's a competition in the summer. You get money. We can split our winnings 60-40, since it's my idea." _

_Kuroko looked at her mother's friend's son squarely. (What a title, she couldn't help but think.) He offered her something different than Shige-kun, something more... solid. Businesslike? Professional? _

_...dark? _

_But, even through all the friendship and care Ogiwara had shown her, Kuroko had her strength, and she had no place to use it. Not without a girls basketball team. And what was she supposed to do? Sign up for a boys team? There was no way she would be accepted, even with her skill. She'd be benched out of shame, and then where would she be? _

_No better, that was certain._

_"Make it 50-50, an even split, and we've got a deal," Kuroko said resolutely, eyes steel and voice poison. Hanamiya grinned. _

_"Fair enough. Can't blame a guy for trying, though," he shrugged off her look, and looked up at the sky. "Sakura is probably waiting for us to get home..." He sounded bitter, Kuroko thought, as if he was trying but failing to hide his deep disdain for his own mother. "You interested in walking around the area a little more?" _

_"If you're willing to give me a tour," Kuroko said amiably. Hanamiya smiled at her, that time something realer and less chilling. Not genuine, no, a far cry from it, but also not all venom. _

_A hill overlooking a lake. How romantic. _

_But no, Hanamiya said, it was no lake. It was one of those pollution hubs, one of the water reserves where drainage pooled up and mutated frogs ended up breeding and the air was thick and heavy with 'enchantment' that was probably carcinogenic. Kuroko looked out upon the pollution, and still found the moon in the murky water soothing. _

_So they sat. And Hanamiya spoke. _

_"You must think I'm a terrible person," he said. Kuroko shook her head. "Don't lie. You might not think me absolutely despicable, but you do consider me a spoiled brat, don't you? Be honest." _

_"How can I not?" Kuroko responded honestly, shocking herself, not meeting Hanamiya's surprised eyes. She continued glancing out upon the water reserve, eyes closed. "You don't realize it, but you have love all around you, and you're denying it entry. I know that... you might not like her, your mother, that is, but she loves you, and denying her your affection is hurting you as well as her. I... don't even have enough time with my father to attempt to ignore him. You're lucky." _

_Kuroko wondered whether or not Hanamiya had actually heard her when he stayed quiet after her small rant. _

_"Sakura told me about your situation," he said, finally. "And I'm sorry, I guess. But still. You don't... my father, you haven't met him. You will, though, and you'll see how he is, and then you'll understand why I feel like I do." _

_"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, Hanamiya-kun," Kuroko said. _

_"You're good at ball," Hanamiya said, blatantly changing the subject, and Kuroko looked down. _

_"Thank you." _

_"You play for a school team?"_

_"I wish, but I do not, actually. Teikou does not have a female basketball team." _

_"Teikou, huh? Impressive. But if you can't join a girls basketball team, why don't you join a guys one?" _

_Kuroko, struck by the coincidence of the situation (she had, actually, been contemplating the very subject herself earlier), shook her head. "I wouldn't be accepted," she said simply. Hanamiya scoffed._

_In that moment, Hanamiya Makoto looked so uncaring and determined that, if only in a flash, he reminded Kuroko of her own father. But when she blinked, that look had mellowed, and the mirage was gone. _

_"Please. They don't accept you? Force them to. Force them to acknowledge you. You're better than all of them, I bet. Beat their asses, and show them who really deserves to be on a team," he said aggressively, eyes glinting. Kuroko looked away. _

_"I'm not you." _

_"So what?" Hanamiya said, rolling his eyes. "You like basketball, don't you?" A nod. "So do it! Who the hell cares what other people think? Screw their opinions, and force them to understand your own! How can anybody truly accomplish anything without subjugation?" _

_"I'm looking for a low key spot on the team, Hanamiya-kun. Not the title of Emperor. I think that even being the vice captain would be too much for me," Kuroko admitted, and Hanamiya gave her a good, long, stare. _

_"One thing I'll work on while we're together," Hanamiya said dryly, "is your lack of determination when it comes to pushing and shoving and making your way to being the best and conquering everybody else."_

_"I don't think there's anything wrong with sitting back and watching others do what they will. After all, that is the nature of humans. People will continue on their paths. The most you can ever do is steer them, and even then, that power is resolute in its usefulness. Why try and push when you know they will not change their minds?" Kuroko asked. _

_"Living without changing those around you? Is that what you want to do; shoot through life like a ghost, without anybody noticing you?" Kuroko looked down. She didn't immediately mention how Hanamiya himself was the first in a long time to see her at all. "That's no way to live. If you don't leave your mark on others, how will... how will you ever be important?" _

_If she had been paying attention, maybe she would have seen the clouding darkness in his eyes, foggy and heavy, obscuring the sheen that his pools of gold used to omit. Instead, Kuroko merely stared down at her own hands. _

_"I have low presence," she said suddenly. "People can't see me anyway, Hanamiya-kun. You're actually the first in... I don't know how many people to notice me at a glance. I don't... I don't feel _comfortable _using force, but then, if I don't, I won't get anything." _

_"Who gives a shit?" Hanamiya retorted, and Kuroko found herself twitching at his horrible language. "Who cares if they don't see you coming? Doesn't that just make it better? The challenge of making them remember you, without any suspicion of you appearing at all?" _

_Kuroko's eyes widened. She'd never thought of that before; using her invisibility to her advantage. A crazy thought, surely. But to think of all the things she could do, if she wasn't seen, if the referees and audience couldn't see her... Kuroko shook her head. No. She would still play fairly, just... without being seen. Would that be fair? She was a 'natural'. Was hiding an even further advantage? _

_Hanamiya must have seen her face. He grinned suddenly. "It's fine." He said simply, before elaborating. "If it's your skill, who are your opponents to tell you not to use your... low presence. If they do, they're just scared and too weak to fight back against you. Think about what you could do with that power, on court and off?" _

_Kuroko looked at Hanamiya sharply out of the side of her eye, and he rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender._

_"Nothing violent," he assured smoothly. "Just... think about what I've told you tonight. You can't content yourself to sit back and watch. You need to act, Kuroko, and fast, before the time you have is gone." _

_Kuroko thought that he must have been exaggerating, or that he was just dramatic. After all, they were only ten and eleven, and they were already considering... what? Taking over the basketball circuit before it was too late and they were out of school? Kuroko didn't want to be famous, she just wanted to play. She didn't crave attention, not the spotlight, not her name carved into the world for generations to come. _

_Kuroko didn't need miracles. She just needed to play. _

_"We should get back," Kuroko said to Hanamiya instead of a simple 'thank you'. He didn't need or want her thanks, she knew. He wanted action. He wanted to act in the competition with somebody who desired to win like him. So she would win that competition with him. _

_"I hope you packed a better jacket than that," Hanamiya said, standing up and brushing off his backside, new smile almost sinister. "We'll be working on our potential team play starting tomorrow_

_"What's the rush?" Kuroko asked, eyebrow raised._

_"Why bother asking? Isn't it better to have an extra step on our opponents?" Hanamiya responded snootily, already walking away. _

_Kuroko rolled her eyes. "Spoiled brat," she 'muttered' under her breath, loud enough for Hanamiya himself to hear. _

_Sending a rude gesture back at her, Hanamiya continued on without looking back. _

_The start of a long, strange, twisting friendship. _

* * *

"Okay, now, Kurokocchi, just pretend that you're the player, and I'm the interviewer!"

"Kise-kun, I _am _a player," Kuroko reminds, looking at Kise with her eyebrows drawn. Kise sighs.

"I know that, Kurokocchi," he says with a roll of his eyes. "But come on! You asked me for help, right? This is great practice!"

"I still don't understand why I had to watch that show with you, though. What was it? Miss... Miss America? It did not look as if it would help me much," Kuroko replies. Kise clicks his tongue.

"No, no... we weren't watching that for the models! We were watching that for the _questions_ and how the models , I'm gonna ask you some of the questions that interviewers will probably ask you, and you're going to answer them while looking... eh, what was the list of things you wanted to look like?" Kise says sheepishly.

"Sincere, for one thing... but also merciless. Cutthroat, if you will, Kise-kun. I want those who I will face in later games to understand that Seirin is no easy opponent. Also, aloof. I don't want to look like I get worked up easily. I may be a female, but I am not weak," Kuroko says, eyes burning, and Kise laughs slowly.

"Well... uh... that last one won't be too... uh... just try your hardest, okay? Follow my tips, and you should be completely fine! Now, Kuroko Tetsuki, I've heard that you're actually part of the generation of miracles! Anything to say on that topic?"

"Sure. Honestly, I was," replies Kuroko, face stone, eyes crystals reflecting true feelings of gentle kindness. Kise is somewhat shocked by her ability, seeing as her facial expression and communication is usually reflected on a scale of 'Stone' to 'Tranquil Pond in a Gentle Breeze', but he expertly stays in his 'reporter' stance.

"I see! If I may ask, why haven't any of us heard of you before? Why haven't you come forward?"

"I was the Phantom Player at Teikou," Kuroko explains. "Key word being Phantom. In a way, it was one of my _jobs _not to be noticed by our opposition, and by default, I had to dodge the eyes of any others. As for why I never revealed myself, you can attribute that to my character, I suppose. I never cared much for my title; I love the sport, I don't play for the spotlight."

"Well, Kuroko-kun, I just _have _to ask. Who is it that you have the most caution towards in the upcoming games?"

* * *

_...exclusive interviews with all of the miracles, event he elusive phantom, just recently revealed! Now we find that we have already witnessed one face off, Seirin vs. Shutoku, without even knowing it! Anybody who watched that game knows, though; it was electric! When asked who they were watching for before the rest of the competition progresses, these were their answers..._

_"Aha~! Well, I guess the schools I'm really watching are any with my old teammates! For obvious reasons, I mean! Touou and Seirin especially, though!" _

_"I have a long list. But at the top, I suppose the team I'm watching the most would have to be... Rakuzan." _

_"Tch... am I supposed to be cautious about any teams? None of them." _

_"Eh? Hm... well, I guess I'm looking out for Rakuzan and Seirin. For different reasons, though."_

_"What kind of captain would I be if I told who we're watching?" _

_"Everyone. You must overestimate everyone that you face. Be prepared for anything, from anyone."_

* * *

"I don't understand," Kuroko says, looking out of Kise's window at the darkening sky. "I thought I hit every base I meant to. However, I do realize how superior your are while in this element. May I request that you tell me of my shortcomings?"

Kise bites his lip. "I... I wouldn't call them shortcomings, Kurokocchi, I would just say that... well, this is the first time most of these people have actually considered you as real, disregarding your personality altogether. So, to be honest, I think what you need to work on is your game face!"

"...My... game face?" Kuroko asks, looking legitimately stumped. "Kise-kun, I play basketball wearing the same facial expression. I do not understand your implications. Is there something wrong with my play style?"

"No, no!" Kise assures. "I mean in the field! I know you don't want to look easily ruffled or anything, but think about it from an outside view. You can't look vacant, and even though _I _can read your face, not everybody can. Try... looking meaner, I suppose."

"Meaner..." Kuroko mutters, eyes in another time. "I will make an attempt at that, Kise-kun. Thank you for your help. I should start heading home, I think."

* * *

_"You need to look meaner," Hanamiya said, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth. Kuroko had on one of Hanamiya's basketball jerseys, tied off to the side, black tank top underneath, in a kind of impromptu practice on looking 'intimidating'. After some discussion, it turned out that, in all of her talents and specialties, scariness just wasn't a natural skill to the bluenette. _

_"I am trying," Kuroko said, pouting just the smallest amount. Hanamiya rolled his eyes. Kuroko observed that he made the gesture a lot, as a means of communicating an array of different reactions. _

_"Well, when we play, we need to make the people we face fear us. There are gonna be players from high schools playing, probably, but they'll just be second and third stringers. No big deal. But we'll be some of the youngest, and I have my face perfected. You, though... you look like about as intimidating as a butterfly on most occasions, and now that you're trying... you look as scary as a soggy puppy, I think. Improvement, but not noticeably." _

_Kuroko sat down at Hanamiya's desk chair while the boy himself lounged back on his bed. _

_As she stayed for the winter holiday at the Hanamiya household, Kuroko came to understand some truths that she hadn't noticed (or known of) before. Things that made her warm up to 'Little Makoto' himself, too. _

_First off, she learned that Hanamiya's father was a hard worker, much like her own, except he _did _come back every night. In his case, though, it wasn't always for the best. It wasn't as if the man hurt him physically, but there had been many nights that he kept Kuroko awake with his yelling. _

_At Hanamiya Sakura, perhaps the kindest woman Kuroko had ever met. _

_In the cover of the darkness, it was impossible to tell that Kuroko was only feigning sleep to comfort Hanamiya, and it was impossible to tell that Hanamiya himself stayed awake the entire night, devoting his genius level mind to loathing his father. _

_And, regarding Sakura's kindness and forgiving nature, Kuroko came to understand why Hanamiya disliked Sakura herself. For a boy who seemed to stand up for his every thought and idea and ideal, it must have been very confusing and infuriating to watch the woman wake up and smile at her husband and laugh at his jokes and never say a word of hate about or towards the man who treated her so badly. _

_It was understandable. Kuroko may not have been able to relate to his situation fully, but she could still see the appeal of hiding away and pushing yourself into academics and sports. Still, though, even the smartest of children got lonely. And thank whatever gods there may be that Kuroko appeared when she did. _

_What would have happened to Hanamiya, she couldn't help but think, if she had never gone to stay with him?_

_"I'll work harder then," Kuroko said resolutely. She pretended not to see the smile on his face as she contemplated ways to improve. _

_And so, Kuroko went back to school with conflicting emotions, determined to find her place on the Teikou basketball team, yet guilty for abandoning Hanamiya. He said he didn't care. He had _friends, _and her being there would only distract him from his schoolwork anyway. _

_They would meet up immediately after school ended for summer break, anyway, he reasoned. _

_So, as she inspected the old, mossy, respectable gates to Teikou, Kuroko found solace in flipping her cell phone open and closed over and over. She would keep in touch with Hanamiya and Ogiwara. _

_"We're here," spoke Hanamiya's father, and Kuroko nodded once. Her father never did have time to come home for the winter holidays. _

_"Thank you," Kuroko said respectfully. If there was any hope in the world, the man wouldn't mention that to Makoto. _

_..._

_"...you?" The head of Teikou asked, arms crossed, back straight. He was an intimidating man, but no more than her father when he was being a businessman. "You want to play on Teikou's basketball team? It is a boy's team, you know." _

_Kuroko nodded. She'd done her research. "I am aware. However, in the national guidelines, nowhere does it say that females are explicitly restricted from the game if there are no female teams and if they can meet whatever standards have been set by coaches for the boy's team itself. Therefore, I am not asking you to accept me. I am asking you to give me a chance." _

_With her fingers crossed, hidden from view, Kuroko watched the man's face change. Perhaps he saw something in her eyes, or in her stance, something that told him that he would not be making a mistake by releasing her to the team. Maybe it was, for once, a stroke of luck on Kuroko's part. But the man smiled, and let out a small laugh. _

_"You remind me of someone I know, in the strangest way," he said, waving her out of his office. "Fine. Tryouts for first years are... this afternoon, apparently; seems that you asked just in time, yes? If you're as... talented as your determination alludes to, you should have no problem. Good luck." _

_She accepted his well wishes with grace, and left his office in a flurry. As she rushed off to her locker, she caught a fight brewing out of the corner of her eye. The students looked tall, too tall to be her own age, and seemed to be threatening each other with pencils, and... an eggplant? Yes, no doubt about it, the green haired boy was holding a large eggplant quite threateningly over the face of an intimidating boy with dark skin. _

_Well, nothing she could do about it. It wasn't her business, anyway. Besides, she could start acting 'scary' and 'more like a leader'_ after_ the tryouts. That was what she told Hanamiya, anyway. _

_And the day passed, quickly at first, then slower than drying paint, ticking by sluggishly as Kuroko bounced her foot and ignored the snoring of the tan boy a few seats in front of her, then to the left, next to the windows. She sighed. She wanted to get a window seat. Instead, she was dead in the middle of the room. If he was just going to sleep the entire time, why did he get the seat with the view? _

_Recalling the 'fight' earlier in the day, Kuroko narrowed her eyes. That boy was the one being threatened with a vegetable. Dark hair, of a blue hue, she realized. Eyes that, when closed, showed off thick eyelashes. Tan, perfect skin, reflecting the light of the window beside him._

_He looked..._

_He looked like..._

_...a complete bum. _

_Well. _

_Interrupted from her thoughts, the bell rang, and Kuroko flinched with a start. Then, she breathed. It was time to make her move. _

_..._

_"Allow me to introduce the newest members of Teikou's first string. Please welcome Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, and Kuroko Tetsuki. Treat them kindly, yes?" Said the principal, in his own condescending fashion. Out of the corner of her eye, Kuroko could see him eyeing all of them, her especially. _

_Not in a strange way, of course, more in a... delusional way. Kuroko gulped. Those were the eyes of a determined man, that was for certain. And Kuroko couldn't have been any more frightened if she tried. _

_"I think that having them on our team will make us... winners," he said, and his tone sent shivers down Kuroko's arms once again. "In fact, they'll be the starters for the next few practice games, just to see if this is a good decision!" _

_Nobody spoke. Nobody spoke out against his words, much to Kuroko's surprise. Or, was she? If she was in their position, would she have been able to go against those hardened, greedy eyes? _

_Perhaps. But maybe not. _

_And they _did _play together, they played all three practice games the principal had set up for them. The coach hadn't said a word to them, either. Had the head of the school instructed him not to? Did he want to... test them? _

_Well, test them he did. _

_Of the three games, they won two. And the third was a close game. However, not even their skills could overcome superior height and well established teamwork. Not yet, not after a half a week of contact. Still though, that was a good end result. To Kuroko, at least, and to the others, if their reactions of victory were anything to go by. _

_So when they were all called into the Principal's office with their coach, the last thing they expected was a mood of anger and dread and complete disappointment. _

_"What is this?" The frightening man asked once, pushing a paper across the paper so that the four of them could see. It held their scores, the ones that were displayed against the practice teams. _

_"Our... game results?" Murasakibara answered foolishly, too childish to understand the lack of desired answer. The man slammed his hand down on his desk, rattling his cup of pens. A picture frame fell over, but he payed it no attention. _

_"You lost." _

_"...yes. One game, sir," Akashi said, eyes wide as he stared at the man's hand on the desk. _

_"That doesn't excuse you from failing," the principal continued, staring hard at all of them. "You only won two of three games. Do you know how things are run at Teikou? Do you know our motto here?" _

_This time, they all answered, synchronized but quiet. "Only the best." _

_"Only the best!" The man mimicked. "So why did you lose? Can you answer me that? Why did you lose, when I instructed you not to?" _

_"Sir, I don't think you ever told us not to lose," Aomine mumbled, and the man looked at him sharply. _

_"Never told you not to? I told you not to by accepting you into this school! I told you not to by allowing you all onto this team! I told you not to by giving you the opportunity to be on the first string, no questions asked! But now... now you've given me reason to doubt you. And I'm telling you all right now, that if you lose... if you lose again, you won't be playing on this _team _again, do you understand?" He ground out. _

_The five looked shocked, or at least displayed various amounts of the emotion. While Akashi just glared straight ahead, eyes wide, Murasakibara stared at the ground, almost in tears. Kuroko herself bit her lip and played with the end of her skirt. _

_"Yes sir," answered Kuroko, the first to snap out of her stupor by some form of miraculous mercy. And with that, the five stood up and left his office. Their coach looked at the ground too, then swallowed. _

_"Sir I... was that really necessary?" _

_No response. Then, a small laugh. "Yes. You might not understand it now, but those children... those children are really something else. And just like anything else, you can train children to be great. That's what you're for, isn't it?" _

_Not waiting for an answer, the esteemed principal of Teikou Middle Boarding School stood, then faced his window. _

_"Do you know when animals are strongest? When they're cornered and hungry. Of course, I'm not going to starve these children; not of food, anyway. Don't praise them at all, understood? No matter how hard they work, no matter what they accomplish... praise the others around them, praise those doing worse than them, and only after they win can you give them any approval._ That_ is how I'm going to make them shine."_

_Cruelty. _

_Most descriptions of the situation would entail some form of the concept. _

_But, when all is said and done, can one honestly criticize his actions? Can one honestly debate the morality of a situation if it happened to end up so well? 'Make them shine' he did. He made them shine so bright that anyone who dared to look towards them was instantly blinded. _

_Cruel. Yes, his actions _were _cruel. Not once had he asked them, asked if they were ready to sacrifice friendships and time and other interests, all in the sake of being the best at one particular sport. _

_Victory has the power to drive humanity mad. _

_Five children - yes, children, because who else could have embraced such wayward thinking with wide arms? - awoke early the next morning, one racing off to the pool, another running laps around the school, one walking straight to the fitness room. And two? Two headed off to the fourth court, one with a feeling of familiarity, the other scared out of his wits but willing to endure a haunting to improve himself. _

_The girl arrived first, the girl being Kuroko Tetsuki, and she grabbed a basketball quickly, dribbling and jogging as a kind of warm up. She had to improve her stamina and endurance._

_The sound of the door (her door, really, since nobody else actually entered the fourth gym... ever) slamming made Kuroko stiffen, and turn her head in the direction of the obnoxious noise. And, much to her chagrin, it was eggplant boy. The blue haired one, the one who was so hotheaded that it made Ogiwara and Hanamiya look almost reasonable. _

_A very good player, she noticed. A good one indeed, but being good at basketball could not excuse one from being completely annoying. So, Kuroko took it upon herself to speak to him, because, honestly, who else would? _

_She started the conversation the way she would begin any other. "Who are you, and why are you in my gym?" _

_The scream that Aomine released then was, at the very most, startlingly effeminate. That is to say that Aomine Daiki, future ace of Teikou, yelped like a frightened child at the very first words he would ever hear from Kuroko Tetsuki. "Oh god! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know this gym belonged to you for real I mean like nobody warned me or anything like I heard the rumors but I thought they were all fake and... uh... just don't kill me, oh mighty kind spirit?" _

_Aomine's speech turned from frightened to panicked to babbling to confusion, the confusion stemming from the small smile on the apparition's face. He thought it would be... angrier, having discovered a mortal disturbing its final resting place. _

_"I am not a ghost," Kuroko said, looking at the boy unimpressed. "I would just like to know what business you have in my gym. Nobody ever comes here except for me." _

_"Wait," Aomine said then, snapping his fingers, completely ignoring Kuroko's inquiry. "You! I know you! You're that girl on the team, right? I played with you in those games! Man, how did I forget? Unless... wait, are you the Ghost Girl of class B-2?" _

_Kuroko looked at the ground then. "Is that what they call me now, then?" _

_Aomine took that moment, right then, to stare at the girl in front of him. She wasn't anything spectacular to look at at a glance; not with her height (above average for females overall, but still so short for a basketball player, and, by default, in relation to himself), or her unassuming demeanor. _

_But there was something there, he thought. Something in her smooth porcelain skin, and her fragile looking crystalline blue eyes, and the sunlight caught in her blue (wow, finally, someone like him!) hair that made Aomine realize that maybe, just once, he could hang out with a girl that didn't match his normal profile. There was a certain attractiveness to her petite form and delicate, elegant beauty, after all. _

_She may not have been 'hot' (yet) as was his preference, but he could see how the girl could be considered beautiful. Aomine shook his head. Momoi was rubbing off on him. _

_He looked back at her. Eyes trained on the floor, so used to looking down. And her fingers... why was she crossing her fingers? _

_"I guess so!" Aomine said after another second. "But hey, I think that's pretty cool. I never really get any cool nicknames. Most people just call me idiot and shit, then stop caring. Hey, now that I remember playing with you, I gotta say... you really love this game, right? I could tell, I think, in the way you move, and the way you can communicate with the court." _

_An introduction. Kuroko nodded. "I... love basketball." _

_"I can respect that," Aomine said with a grin. He stuck out his hand, still on his butt on the ground, and Kuroko leaned down slightly to grab it in her own. "Name's Aomine Daiki, but you can call me whatever you want. I don't really care about 'honor' or 'respect', at least not towards myself," he said after shaking Kuroko's hand firmly. _

_"Kuroko Tetsuki. I do not expect you to remember it, either, Aomine-kun. I... very few people do... Aomine-kun." _

_"Aomine-kun? Ah, how bland. It sounds real impersonal, y'know? And I think you and I are gonna get along really well. What? Stop looking at me like that! We can totally be friends! Besides, we've already bonded over our mutual love of basketball, right... uh... right, Tetsu?" _

_'Tetsu'. _

_It was crude. It was disrespectful. It was the complete wrong thing to say to borderline ANY woman the first time you speak with her, especially after breaking into her special practice gym. _

_And Kuroko cherished that, cherished Aomine Daiki's lack of sugarcoating. _

_"I came here to practice and improve, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, and Aomine smirked. _

_"Me too," he said with a shrug. "Figured nobody else would be here. But... if it's just you, I think I can handle not training all alone. You won't sell out my secret training to anyone, will you?" _

_Kuroko shook her head no, looking far to serious to be responding to a joke._

_"I will not." _

_A new friendship, the first true one of Teikou. And Kuroko was happy. _

* * *

Kuroko sits on her couch, looking at her hands in thought.

Look meaner. Be firmer. Act like a leader. Are those really the goals she needs to work towards? Harshness and injustice are two fairly foreign concepts to Kuroko, at least, dealing them out is. To save her friends...

Even to save her friends, is losing herself worth it?

Kuroko clenches her fist.

Of course it is. It was partially her fault, anyway, their changes. Her fault for encouraging them to improve more and more, her fault for just rolling with the punches, her fault for not standing up and saying anything to Akashi, because lord knows she's the only one who would dare.

Her fault for shutting her mouth and standing still.

Her fault for not bothering to grow a spine and tell all of her friends to quit being such idiots.

Her fault for allowing them to be pushed so far that they would destroy the dreams of others to sate their amusement.

So yes, it is her responsibility to grow in order to change them. Even if she has to grow in such... negative areas. The ability to disappear and reappear on the court is unfair, some will argue. Of course it is. It gives her an unfair advantage, one that a minuscule amount of people can hope to accomplish.

A bitter young man once told her all about his thoughts on the world, all about how nothing in life would ever be perfectly even, a glint in his gold-toned eyes.

The injustice of destroying others to make gains for yourself is almost unimaginable to Kuroko. But she will.

Touou will be her next important game. And then, she'll show them.

She'll show them that Seirin isn't a force to be taken lightly.


	8. Together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**First off, I just want to apologize that this took so long. I don't usually do long author's notes, so bear with me here. I know I've stated that this is just a hobby before, but I'm still sorry that I've been so... busy. **

**To make a long story short, my wrist started making clicking noises when I moved it, and my mother was "100% sure it was because I spent so much time writing and I needed to stop to let it heal". Well, surprise, it didn't, and it started to hurt even more, so we went to the doctor, and apparently ****_something _****left a tiny chip in my bone. It already healed, but there was a tiny bone shard in my wrist. **

**Then I caught the flu from some kid at the hospital. **

**Hella sweet. **

**Anyway, got surgery, fixed that up, hip hip hooray. Learn from my mistakes. If your wrist burns like the Seventh Gate of Hell, don't ignore it and hope for it to go away.**

**Okay. So, just a quick warning, Seirin will not be going on to win the Inter High in this story, simply for character growth. Sorry. But (*SPOILERS*) they do win against Touou. Also, I changed some crap about The Zone. Like, it drains them even more than in the canon story. **

**Here we go.**

* * *

Kuroko's eyes snap open with strange clarity, and she sits up with a small hand on her forehead. No temperature, but she's still covered in a chilling cold sweat. She's... nervous.

It isn't a feeling she's accustomed to feeling, not in the slightest, yet it isn't an unwelcome one. Of course, in her first year at Teikou (and maybe in the first few games played with Kise in her second) victory was far less assured, and therefore less anticipated. It used to be nerve-wracking, an all first year team going up against older opponents.

Kuroko finds strange nostalgia in her fast heartbeat, in the way her left foot taps and jerks under her thick white blanket. Touou Academy, the school that Aomine Daiki, the famed Ace of Teikou chose to attend.

She's dreamed about meeting him on the court many times, sometimes nightmares, sometimes dreams with such bright outcomes that the sugary sweetness leaves her almost sick upon awakening.

Kuroko glances at her clock. 4:54 AM, displayed in bright, luminescent red. As she places her head back down to her pillow, Kuroko forces her foot to still and takes long, even breaths. Nerves are no reason to lose sleep.

**...**

School is usually a drag to Kagami Taiga, but not for the usual reasons. Of course, he doesn't find any of the lessons particularly thrilling, but he also recognizes that a lot of what he learns in school may help him later. Who knows, right? Life loves to throw curve balls.

For some reason, he's always sat right in the middle of the classroom. As if being tall and scary with bright red hair isn't enough, he has to sit right in the middle of everyone, enduring the looks of the people in front of him (oh god, what is he doing back there?), the glares of the people behind him (why is he so tall?! I can't see anything!), _and _the awkward glances of those on either side of him.

Of course, Kuroko sits directly behind him, so he doesn't need to worry much about that. Which is great.

Literature is probably Kagami's least favorite class, right up there with chemistry, so instead of looking at whatever the teacher is doing on the board, he doodles in his workbook. A single name appears more than is probably healthy.

Aomine Daiki.

It isn't like he's obsessed, at least, not in the classic sense of "obsession". See, Kuroko had gone into depth about the skills of her teammates, but what she failed to mention was how fucking _weird _they all were.

Kise? The guy hangs all over Kuroko like a shawl, laughing a smiling and making shitty jokes all around. Midorima? Where does he even _begin _with the loser? Who the hell carries around lucky items and worships those reliably untrue horoscope things? Nobody who has any common sense, that's who.

After awhile, Kagami realized that the increase in strange behavior seemed to correspond with the strength of the member. Kuroko is super strong, yeah, but he also can't _see _her 70% of the time, nor does he know what she does with her spare time. For all he knows, Kuroko could be hiding some weird hobbies from the team!

At any rate, Aomine is bound to be a complete basket case. No pun intended.

"Kagami-kun, should I be concerned?" Kuroko asks, and Kagami jumps with a start. He turns to the right to see Kuroko standing next to his desk, tiny lunch container in hand (seriously, she never ate anything. It was kind of scary, considering how hard she worked), eyebrows raised. "I did not know that telling you about my old teammate would spark this... reaction."

Kagami looks around the room. Everyone is spread out into their little cliques, eating. Some are gone, probably buying food or on the roof or whatever. Guess he missed the teacher dismissing them.

"Eh," Kagami responds shamelessly with a shrug. "I guess I'm just curious. I mean, we are playing Touou in our next game, right? The finals," he says, widening his eyes and shaking his hands in mock fear at the last words. Kuroko nods.

"That we are," she says, casually leaning up against a desk and unwrapping her food. Kagami picks up his own lunch, an enormous brown paper bag full of... whatever it is that he decided to make the night before. "I find that I am excited about the upcoming match myself, Kagami-kun."

Kagami freezes, a huge bit of food already in his mouth. He swallows slowly. "Wow. Don't hear that from you very often, Kuroko," he says seriously, nodding. "He's supposed to be really good though, right? So I guess it's only normal. You always make fun of me for being a basketball idiot, but you love the game too."

"Of course," Kuroko says, chewing and swallowing her own mouthful of lunch. "How are your legs, by the way?" Kuroko inquires, looking at Kagami's legs in what he thinks is worry (he isn't perfect at reading her emotions yet, but he's trying to improve. She _is _his shadow now).

"Perfect," Kagami lies, ignoring the pain throbbing in his calves. No matter how much he trained, he really overdid it against Seihou and Shutoku. Not that he regrets anything. His legs just couldn't handle what he was dishing out.

Kuroko flicks him on the forehead.

"Don't push it," she warns lightly, but with a firm undertone. "If you do, you won't get to play Touou at all."

"But if I don't, we won't get to _beat _Touou at all," Kagami grumbles, slumping over in his seat slightly. Kuroko crosses her arms, already done with her meager lunch.

"With that kind of attitude, you will not grow at all," Kuroko says, not harshly, but cooly, as if she's speaking with a young child whose opposition is finally annoying her. "You must be willing to heal to improve."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami says, sighing. "I'm just antsy. I wanna start training harder, just like all of you are! I feel like a burden, almost, standing around while you all work on honing your skills."

"I understand," Kuroko nods. "Just remember, pushing yourself will injure your legs further, and subsequently injure our entire team. Our training today is going to be in the pool, and Nigou can't swim. I would like you to watch him."

The color drains from Kagami's face.

The entire team has already met the adorable (terrifying) puppy (devil-spawn), since he accidentally ended up at Seirin after hiding in his owner's bag and hopped out during practice. He's practically become their mascot.

"A-Ah," Kagami says, not meeting Kuroko's eyes. The bluenette refrains from rolling her eyes.

"Kagami-kun, Nigou is very well trained, and he will not hurt you. Your irrational fear of small, adorable puppies needs to halt, or my darling child will feel offended," Kuroko says strictly, and Kagami whines.

"What?! It's a dog! First off, my fear isn't 'irrational', you just haven't met the dogs in the U.S. cities! Secondly, Nigou is your demon-spawn, not your child, and he won't feel offended by my _well placed hesitance!" _Kagami protests. "It's either me or the dog!"

Kuroko shakes her head, looking almost mournful. "I am sorry, Kagami-kun. Our partnership held promise."

"Hey!"

* * *

"I like the pool," Koganei says, floating on his back with a happy smile. Kagami nods, sitting in the corner with Nigo perched precariously on his knee.

"Yeah, it's great," he stammers, red faced.

"Okay guys, break's over! We're going to swim some laps, alright? Remember, this improves stamina, endurance, lung capacity, and self confidence!" Aida calls out, clipboard in hand as her knowing eyes rake over the teams' forms.

Hyuuga groans. "What do you mean 'we'? From what I can tell, you're just standing there in a bikini yelling at us!" He complains, and Aida rolls her eyes.

The next name on the list is Kuroko's, and Aida's eyes are drawn to the form next to Izuki. Her blue hair is tied up neatly, bangs held back by bobby pins, and she has on a plain black and blue one piece bathing suit, much to Aida's (and Izuki's) relief. She doesn't need a distraction, especially not one accidentally caused by Kuroko, since the girl is really the younger sibling of the team. That would case big waves. _Bad _waves.

"Do whatever stroke you want, just not the back stroke. Yes, Koga, I mean you! I can't have you smacking your head and getting another minor concussion!" Aida says, glancing around the pool again. Most of the team are doing the front crawl, but Mitobe and Kuroko seem to be doing the breast stroke, and, after flipping over onto his stomach, Koganei looks like he's trying his best to do the butterfly.

"Losers," Aida mutters fondly, flipping through the papers held firmly on her board. Some hold simple stats and plays, but others have her training menus, which she holds near and dear to her heart. Even though her father can be weird and obnoxious, their passion for training athletes is something that ties them together.

Of course, the peace never lasts.

"Hey, who is tha-?" Kagami begins, mouth and eyebrows twisted on his face. Before he can continue, however, the intruder makes herself known.

Aida's hold tightens on her pen.

"Hey, Tetsu-chan!" The pink haired girl cheers, waving her arms all around.

Fuming, Aida looks at her team, who suddenly seem perfectly content to _stop their laps to stare at the chest of the newcomer! _Seriously? Aida surveys the girl out of the corner of her eye.

Well. It appears that the girl is even more well-endowed than Aida anticipated, and the revealing pink and blue bikini is doing nothing to help the _situation _at hand. "Hey, all of you, get back to work! Except for you, Kuroko. It looks like you have a visitor," Aida says sweetly, and Kuroko nods, walking to the steps near the edge of the indoor pool.

The pink haired girl seems about ready to explode, jumping from foot to foot faster and faster as Kuroko approaches. "Hello, Momoi-san, it is good to see you," Kuroko says stoically, although she does stick out her hand for a nice, friendly handshake. Much more personal than most get with Kuroko Tetsuki, at any rate.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan! We don't have time for such formality!" the now-named 'Momoi' squeals, wrapping her arms around the Seirin bluenette's lithe shoulders. "You have _no idea _how much I've missed you! You never call, or write, and don't tell me you've been too busy because Ki-chan says that you called _him, _and Midorin told me that you guys text sometimes, and Dai-chan totally stalks you all the time!"

Kagami stands up in the corner, holding Nigou precariously, and looks at Aida. "Coach, do we know who this is?" he asks in a stage whisper, and Aida shakes her head suspiciously.

"Not a clue."

Not one to leave people informally introduced, Kuroko gently pulls her way from Momoi's arms, then looks at Aida and Kagami. The rest of the team continue swimming, but send curious glances towards the four.

"Please forgive me for my lack of tact," Kuroko says. "Aida-san, Kagami-kun, this is my friend, Momoi-san. Momoi-san, this is the coach of Seirin and my new partner, Kagami-kun."

Momoi freezes for a moment, then look over Kagami and Aida critically. "Eh? Tetsu-chan, you can do so much better than him," she says bluntly, before smiling at Aida. "Oh, and I give people nicknames, so forgive me if I don't call you 'Aida-san'! You understand, right Kaga-chan?"

Kagami splutters.

"Oi, you can't just insult me directly then give me some half-assed nickname! Plus, what do you mean, 'she can do so much better'? That's insensitive and rude!" Kagami exclaims, getting into full rant mode. Aida clears her throat before he can heat up too far and injure himself.

"At any rate," Aida speaks loudly, "you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hm," Momoi hums slyly. "Perhaps."

"Probably," Kuroko says, ruining the mysterious aura Momoi was establishing. The pink haired girl deflates. "Momoi attends Touou Academy, and is part of the basketball team. The manager, if I remember correctly. She surveys players and establishes strengths and weaknesses," Kuroko explains. Momoi nods quickly.

"Yep, all true! But I'm not here for work related to Touou. I'm here to see you, Tetsu-chan. Well, and Kaga-chan, I guess, but not for basketball, for personal reasons. You have no idea how obnoxious Dai-chan has been about him," she complains, and Kuroko nods.

"I think I may be able to equate that, actually," she admits, and Momoi crosses her arms with a huff.

"Every time I even mention his _name, _he goes on one of his full ego-maniac tirades, about how he probably sucks and he's probably way too stupid to be your partner and his name is stupid and his eyebrows look demented and..." Momoi looks up at Kagami, who looks about ready to track down Aomine Daiki and beat him with a mailbox, "you get the gist."

"Sounds like him," Kuroko nods nonchalantly, and Kagami groans.

"You aren't even going to try to defend me here?" He whines, and Kuroko shrugs.

"Honestly, Aomine-kun is this way with everything. When he gets mad, he is annoying. When he is upset, he is annoying. When he is tired, he is annoying. It has a well established pattern," she says, and Kagami can't tell if she's teasing or not. By the way Momoi smiles, it appears that she is.

But then, according to her conversation with Kise and Midorima in that restaurant after the Shutoku game, Aomine Daiki and Kuroko didn't part on very good terms.

"If only that were false," Momoi says wistfully. "Eh, whatever. I just came to say hey, and wish you good luck!" She cheers, eyes a little darker. "No, really. Good luck. I feel contradictory saying this, but Tetsu-chan is one of my best friends, so... well, it's difficult to say who I want to win when the time comes."

Momoi turns to Kuroko in order to strangle her lovingly one more time, and Kuroko awkwardly pats her friend on the back a few times.

"Bye!" Momoi calls out as she walks towards the exit. "See you all later! I love you, Tetsu-chan! It was nice to meet you, Kaga-chan, Barely B!"

The door closes swiftly, and Aida seethes.

"Barely B?! What kind of disrespectful little..." she grumbles under her breath, crossing her arms self-consciously. It isn't like she needs somebody reminding her of the flaws that she _obviously _recognizes and dislikes.

"I apologize about that. She can be rather... affectionate," Kuroko says apologetically, and Aida nods.

"It's not your fault, Kuroko-kun. Finish up your laps as fast as you can, alright?"

Kuroko nods.

* * *

"I can't _believe _you!" Momoi yells, walking quickly to keep up with Aomine's long legs as he treks towards the roof. "The game against Tetsu-chan is fast approaching, Dai-chan, and whether or not you want to believe it, she's been working hard! I got to look at her, you know, and if you don't try, maybe she'll leave you in the dust!"

Aomine stops.

"That's not true," he says. "I won't let her." But, even with all of his strong words, Aomine pivots on his heel and begins walking towards the gym instead, with a smirking Momoi by his side.

It was barely a year. He was the first to bloom, and Kuroko was one of the last, and for about a year, nobody could attempt to match him. And he was so lonely, so sad, so _angry _that people weren't even _trying. _Didn't they love the sport like he did?

Maybe Momoi was lying. She probably was. But if it turns out that she wasn't, and Kuroko really does leave him behind, how will he feel, knowing that he could have made a positive change instead of leaving her to be all alone at the top? He cares about her too much for that.

_"Aomine-kun, you must practice. I know that it may seem hard now, but there will be someone. Someone will match you in skill." _

So he went with her. And still, nobody appeared, until suddenly, her skill skyrocketed too, and he had her. Yes, maybe he did have Akashi with him the entire time, but what depraved lunatic wanted to be left alone with that guy? Even before he turned into a psychopath, he never truly got along with Aomine, mostly because of their vast differences in learning and thinking.

Akashi got the finest coaches around from his rich father, teaching him advanced skills and behaviors, honing him to be perfect at a sport that he honestly enjoyed.

Aomine learned basketball through trial and error, using instinct and will alone to advance. And in the end, no one could say that one was truly better than the other. Aomine can't help but think that that may be one of the reasons why Akashi was always so frustrated with he and Kuroko.

Because they didn't need to try. They didn't need to learn, or be taught. They absorbed.

Honestly, what does the guy have to be envious about, though? He absorbed everything else, and at the current point, he's already perfect at basketball. He has no more room for improvement. Neither does Aomine, and neither does Kuroko, and, in skill, neither does Murasakibara, although the guy really could use a change in attitude (*this just in; the pot calls the kettle black!).

Akashi has no reason to be envious at all. Aomine isn't going to steal his title as Emperor, Kuroko isn't coming up from the shadows to take his spot as the leader of their group, and Murasakibara is literally Akashi's slave, so _what_ is he so paranoid about?

He used to act like his paranoia was well founded and well intended, that he just didn't trust people.

But maybe that's just part of the old Akashi showing through. Maybe those microscopic insecurities are, in fact, showing that Akashi is still nervous and anxious under his golden eye and shitty personality.

"Hey, is that Aomine? Why is he here? He never comes to practice!" A Touou bench warmer gossips with a friend, and Aomine bites his lip in a narrow attempt to avoid hitting the guy. _He knows nothing. _

"Yeah," his friend 'whispers', just loud enough for everyone to hear, "but isn't there a game with that new team coming up? Who... Seirin, right? They took down Seihou and Shutoku. Maybe he's nervous."

Aomine's entire right hand seizes, and he twirls the ball on his left hand instead as he slowly approaches one of the numerous nets in the Touou gym, fully aware of all the eyes following his every move.

"Oh... well, maybe his worries are well placed. Haven't you heard? Or... well, read, I guess, but whatever. Seriously, with the Generation of Miracles all in high school now, that website devoted to the teams has gone _insanely popular. _And apparently that 'Phantom Player' of Teikou has been located. It's some girl, and she's on the Seirin team."

Aomine grinds his teeth, mind reeling. _Don't. Don't. _

"Heh. Maybe he isn't that good, if it's just a girl."

Almost subconsciously, Aomine pivots, tossing the basketball carelessly over his shoulder. He knows where it's going; he threw it so it would land in the hoop. His deep, azure eyes burn, and he walks in the direction of the two slackers who _don't understand. _

The fear displayed on their faces only proves to make him angrier, because if they're afraid, then they _know _what they're guilty of, and they _know _he could hear them, and now he's going to make them _regret _acting like they have _any clue _what it was like, why he hates practicing, why _nobody _gets to talk bad about Tetsu, even if they're uppity little shits. Why he's about to drive his fist into both of their faces, just like with Haizaki back when he used to bully Kise and-

"Hey, Ahomine, calm down!" Wakamatsu was never a fan of Aomine, from the very start, but for once, the muscular blond's voice pulls Aomine out of his reverie. And he's almost... thankful. No, not really. Those two have it coming.

He looks up to find that he's mere feet away from the two nameless idiots, probably on the third string, shaking slightly in his shadow.

With a snort, he spins away from them, swallowing and heading towards the door to avoid doing something he'll end up regretting later. As if acting upon an afterthought, he glances towards Momoi (who happened to be talking with Imayoshi about whatever before his little 'scene') and shakes his head.

_This is what happens. I knew it. _

"What, you're just going to leave now? Nothing else? You come, show off a little, almost cause a fight and just leave?" Wakamatsu shouts, face flushing. Aomine seethes. Of _course _the idiot can't just leave it alone for once! No, he needs to involve himself. Aomine's senior stands in front of the door, in front of the _exit,_ arms crossed. "Oh, no. You're finally here, and goddammit, you're going to work!"

"Wakamatsu, maybe you should stop," Imayoshi warns lightly, but there's a hesitance in his voice that makes Aomine speed his pace. "Seriously. It's fine. We'll win no matter."

"No, I refuse to overlook his attitude any longer!"

And then, there he is, strong, tan arm shoving Wakamatsu roughly into the wall and away from the door like he's a pesky bug or a worthless paperweight. "I don't have the patience for this. Not now, and probably not ever. If you don't want to get out of my way, I'll make you," Aomine says softly, before releasing the blond and walking out the door.

He reaches into his pocket. Aomine's fingers brush over the familiar key pad, some keys more worn than others. He still has her on speed dial; number 1, set after they became best friends. Back in middle school.

_I wonder if she still has my number. _

Aomine shakes his head as he slips his phone away. He'll see Kuroko soon enough anyway, and he can talk to her when they play each other. He'll win. He will. And then Kuroko will come with him to Touou, and show those two idiots who's more talented, and stop Imayoshi and Wakamatsu and Momoi from bothering him about practice, if only so that she can do it herself.

But Kuroko's 'bothering him about practice' was always so much better in middle school, since she always had the best arguments. Or bribes. The girl was _very _good at reading what he wanted.

* * *

Kagami wasn't one to actively look for trouble. Sure, judging by his track record, that can be difficult to comprehend or believe, but it isn't like he walks around getting into the faces of every street thug he sees or punching kittens. Trouble seems to find him, whether that be the fault of his appearance, his returnee status (can bad people tell that he's been to the U.S.? Because it always seems like they can), or even his facial tendencies (read: his constant threatening scowl).

So, walking home from school, Kagami was keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. He was taking a different route, since there was roadwork being done on his usual one and the foot traffic seemed much more difficult to navigate.

And, lo and behold, there stood a ratty old basketball court on his new route.

He looks up at its rusted fence. Then, he glances around suspiciously, as if waiting for Aida to lower herself from a tree branch and threaten him with her clipboard or his pressure points.

When she doesn't show up, Kagami smirks slightly. Well, it probably won't hurt to play a _little, tiny _bit, especially if he's really careful not to... ah, how did Aida so elegantly say it, again? 'Screw up his plans, her plans, and probably the entire nation of Japan with his idiocy'? Yeah, that seemed right.

Kagami even spots a basketball lying in the corner, as if its waiting for him. What better opportunity could he ask for?

The answer comes swiftly.

"Hey. You're Kagami Taiga, right?" The words seemingly come out of nowhere, and for a moment Kagami regrets his decision to walk home at all. Why doesn't he just live at school? He _so _doesn't need to get into a fight with some creepy-ass thug. Or, stalker? The guy seems to know his name.

"Yeah," Kagami responds cooly, spinning around. His eyes widen, and any thought of being suave flies out the window. "W-Wait! I know you! You're that asshole from the bathrooms!"

Blue Haired Asshole King makes a strange face, then makes a disappointed kind of scoffing sound in the back of his throat. It sounds condescending, in a way that clicking noises shouldn't be able to. "Honestly, I gave you a clear warning then, and I thought you would at the _very least _have the initiative to look into that. You're even worse than I could have possibly imagined, you know that? And I already had such low standards, especially after speaking with you _once,_ even if it was for a short time."

Suddenly, two and two connect in Kagami's head. The insults. The warning. The _jealousy. _

"You're Aomine Daiki, aren't you?" He asks, looking at the blue hair and feeling like an idiot. Blue. Wow. He's beginning to sense a pattern, although Kuroko kind of breaks it. "You're Kuroko's old basketball partner? Wow, I suddenly pity her a little," Kagami says, slightly weak. Something about Aomine sends shivers straight to Kagami's core, something about his aura.

Is this what it would have been like, facing Kise or Midorima without Kuroko's reassuring presence?

(Suddenly, the pity for Kuroko is gone, replaced with pity for the poor middle school teams who had to face all of them together.)

"Hm," Aomine hums, looking over Kagami with a twisted scowl. "You're nowhere near good enough for her, you know? She's probably holding back so much to even attempt to do partner work with you. She needs somebody who can play just as well as her to shine, and you... well, you just don't cut it," he says cruelly, the blunt honesty in his voice enough to make even Kagami flinch.

"Really? Or is that just your jealously speaking?" The words come out far stronger than Kagami could have hoped for, and he sends a quick thank you to whatever gods may exist.

"Whatever," Aomine waves his words off. "She's been discovered anyway. People know who she is, and they know she has skill. She isn't going to get to play as a shadow anymore, you know. You're pretty much useless now anyway. If she joins me... no, _when_ she joins me, then we can still play together, as partners, because we're on the same level. A level that you're struggling to even _see _in your distant future."

Somehow, the fact that Aomine says all of his statements so clearly and concisely, as if he knows exactly what will happen, grate on Kagami's nerves more than the actual insults. He doesn't say these things like he's guessing or predicting, he says them like he knows.

Does he know? When they play Touou, will Kuroko think him weak?

"You up to play a game? Or are you scared?" Aomine taunts, looking Kagami up and down. Kagami shifts his weight; does the other know about his legs, somehow? Still, though, he can't let the insults and the insinuations rest...

"Of course."

A wild smile graces Aomine's face, and Kagami swallows. "Great."

**...**

Kuroko looks at her phone worriedly. It's not every day that she gets a visit from Momoi Satsuki, and on top of that, gets a call from an unknown number. Of course, the unknown number ended up being Momoi's anyway, changed after some incident with a stalker or 'whatever' (she really had wanted Momoi to elaborate on that, but the pink haired girl refused).

She'd called to ask if Kuroko knew where Aomine was. He wasn't at Touou, apparently, like she'd thought he was. Evidently, Aomine misses so many of his classes slacking off that Momoi usually just expects him to be lounging around on the roof no matter. And since she didn't get a call about him being sick, she'd pretty much just figured that he was hiding from her.

Nope. He wasn't even in the school.

Momoi got worried, and therefore called the person Aomine was most likely to seek out; her, which she doubted, but Momoi insisted.

Kuroko's phone hasn't rung yet. Something is off.

"Would he really go off in search of myself?" Kuroko mutters under her breath, mind whirring. She feels sluggish already, tired from practice (Aida agreed to let Kuroko write up her own training menus for Kagami and herself, and she had to admit that she was a real slave driver) and lack of good sleep. Kise? No, Aomine thinks he's annoying most of the time, and he won't seek him out, even to hide from Momoi and his responsibilities.

He thinks Midorima is a joke. Or, at least, his personality and superstitions. No way is he going to go look for _Akashi Seijuro, _and Murasakibara would definitely call Akashi right away, so the entire ex-team is off the list.

But then, who... Aomine never really makes many friends. Not because of his personality (although being warmer to people he doesn't know might help a bit), mostly due to lack of effort or care. Still, does he have friends from Touou willing to shield him from his childhood friend's wrath?

Unless... Kuroko halts, lips pursed, and closes her eyes for a moment.

_"Every time I even mention his _name_, he goes on one of his full ego-maniac tirades, about how he probably sucks and he's probably way too stupid to be your partner and his name is stupid and his eyebrows look demented and..." Momoi looked up at Kagami, who looks about ready to track down Aomine Daiki and beat him with a mailbox, "you get the gist."_

Oh, no. Kagami is injured! For the first time in Kuroko doesn't know _how _long, she feels extremely annoyed, almost... _angry. _She doesn't feel that way often, if ever. Usually, the highest setting she can reach is simmering, and even then she doesn't take her anger out on others.

The ability to be truly infuriated with somebody comes with knowing them, and in turn caring about them. One cannot feel fury until they've felt care.

"Daiki..." Kuroko grumbles, and she turns on her heel, jogging in the opposite direction. "I think I saw Kagami going the other way..."

**...**

Kagami's legs feel about to give out. Through the sweat on his eyelashes, he looks up at Aomine, who stands still, barely breathing heavier and twirling the basketball on his finger.

"You're pathetic," Aomine says, but much to Kagami's surprise, he sounds almost... disappointed. "Did you really beat Midorima? There's no way. That guy might be a fucking loon, but he's good at basketball. I guess it was mostly Tetsu then, hm?"

"Shut up," Kagami pants, glaring at his opponent. Aomine scoffs and looks at the ground.

"And I dared to get my hopes up. Y'know, I should've known that Tetsu is the only one. You... expecting anything better is just opening myself up for disappointment. You're weak, Kagami Taiga. Too weak to be Tetsu's light. Too weak to bring out her full potential. I'm leaving." With that, Aomine shakes his head once more, then proceeds to exit.

Kagami glares up at the sky, starting to get a tinge of pink from the setting sun.

Aida is going to murder him in his sleep.

**xx**

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine looks up so fast he almost gets whiplash, and his eyes widen as he sees who's approaching him. He shouldn't be surprised; he's in the middle of a public park, and he knew Momoi would find out, and... well, it isn't like it's a bad thing. He smiles, trying for the innocent approach.

"Hey, Tetsu," he says, only to be smacked on the forehead. Hard. He groans. "Oh my god, why?! Your baby hands have so much hidden force!" He shouts, and Kuroko crosses her arms.

"What did you do?" She asks warningly, glancing at his slightly sweaty basketball clothing and ball and straight into his eyes and soul to seek out his lies. Aomine swallows. "I know you were seeking out Kagami-kun, Daiki. What were you doing?"

"Well, I was just... I mean... wait, what did you call me?" Aomine asks suddenly, looking at Kuroko in wonder. The girl glares harder, and in the light, it's hard to tell if she's slightly flushed or if the pink sky is caught on his ex-partner's alabaster skin.

"Aomine-kun, just like every time I talk to you," she says stubbornly. "And you did not answer my question."

"Look... I know I shouldn't have done this, but level with me, Tetsu! The guy is barely good enough to keep up with Kise. No, you know what? Kise hasn't even fully bloomed yet. He's hopeless. Please, just give up on him and come with me! I don't even care if you want to stay with Seirin for the next match, just... come on, it can be like it always was!"

Kuroko seems to falter slightly, and her eyes soften. "Kise has not fully bloomed, Aomine-kun, and neither has Kagami-kun." After a second of thought, Kuroko raises her hand to deliver another cheek numbing slap, this time to Aomine's open shoulder. "And he is injured, too. That is very dirty playing, Aomine-kun."

"What about that time _you _were injured, hm? You could barely walk on your ankle, but you still played and won," Aomine says, crossing his arms and rubbing the hand print left on his shoulder. Kuroko clicks her tongue.

"Only to be verbally berated by you and Akashi-kun afterwards to threatening my health and standard of playing. Besides, I seriously worsened that injury by doing so, Aomine-kun. It is a miracle I fully healed. You know what Midorima-kun's father said. What if Kagami-kun is that injured?" Kuroko argues.

"You can still use your ankle perfectly, that's the point. Besides, it isn't like it bothers you anymore," Aomine says. Kuroko looks away. "Unless... it does?"

"Rarely," Kuroko admits. "But if Kagami is seriously injured, you know that it is your fault, correct?"

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Please, that's why I went easy on him. I'm not a complete idiot. I just pushed him hard enough to give up and submit to the fact that he'll never be as good as me," he says lightly, shrugging.

Kuroko sighs, then raises her hand again. Aomine throws his hands up in an 'I surrender' position, eyes wide. "No, no, that's not necessary! I'm sorry, alright? If you want, we can go back to the court right now and apologize. He's probably still there!"

Much to his chagrin, this only seems to anger Kuroko further. "You left an injured person in an old basketball court when it is starting to get dark? An injured person you re confident can _barely move?" _She asks intensely, looking almost incredulous. Aomine sighs, then waves her back in the opposite direction. And he can't help but smile.

It used to be that easy all the time. The talking, the arguing. It's familiar. And he doesn't want to give that up.

* * *

"I can't wait to really watch your not-girlfriend playing from the outside," Takao gushes, making jazz hands and smirking. He glances at Midorima, who he knows is probably fuming already.

"I already _told _you to stop calling her that, you uneducated... you know what? Nevermind. Honestly, she has a name. One that everyone seems to know now," he says, and Takao almost misses the cross look that spreads over Midorima's face. "Who does he think he is, telling people who she-" He stops, looking at Takao.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I mean, _you _told _me _about her. I don't see what the big issue is," Takao admits, shrugging. "It isn't like she had such a huge issue playing against us. She didn't even use her disappear-y magic for like, half of the time she played."

"You don't understand," Midorima complains, rolling his eyes. "The point is, A-... Kuroko is being purposefully pushed from her comfort zone, and the timing couldn't possibly be worse. Or, I guess, if you're looking from a different perspective, better."

"Ah, Shin-chan. Confusing and cryptic as always. All of those guys who complain about girls being 'difficult to understand' should hang around _you _for a day, and then they'll stop complaining," Takao says teasingly, and Midorima scoffs.

"Whatever. Although, I do have to admit... this game will be good. It's a great match up; so far Aomine hasn't had anyone on his level, and Touou has pretty much torn through everyone they needed to beat. This is different. It won't be so easy for them," Midorima says, glancing at the court. Both teams are already pretty much assembled, sitting on the proper benches and chatting softly. Strategizing.

"Wait, is that-? Oh, it is! Shin-chan, your old ace is already here! That's weird. According to some of my friends on other teams, he's been late or nonexistent for a lot of the games that Touou has played," Takao says lightly, and Midorima sends a disappointed look at the court.

"That sounds just like him. And I told you, Takao, this match up is going to be the first of few matches to truly challenge Aomine. Of course he's shown up," he explains. "Although, for once, I do wonder... how this will end."

**...**

Both teams stand milling around the court, jittery nervousness still in the air. The thick tension the idle warm up time before the actual game.

A dark haired, glasses wearing teen approaches Hyuuga, and although the same description would do well to fit Hyuuga himself as well, something about the captain of Touou makes him nervous. His eyes are nearly closed, and his smile is so wide it looks about ready to pop off of his face. "Hey. You're the captain of Seirin, right?"

Even though it's posed as a question, Hyuuga gets the feeling that it's more of a confirmation. So he nods. "That's me."

"Ah. See, Aomine is talented, but he's also a disrespectful little shit. Never really shows up to practice, almost strangled Wakamatsu the other day... You know. Well, I guess you wouldn't, since you don't have to deal with him," the guy says, and finally, Hyuuga's memory is sparked from his talk with Aida. _Imayoshi, the captain of Touou. He's a real weirdo, Hyuuga. _

Yes, yes he was.

"Is there any point to you telling me this?" Hyuuga interrupts, not really caring to know more about the horrible habits of one Aomine Daiki. Imayoshi chuckles.

"Yes, there _is _a point, it was just taking a moment to get there. Be patient." The patronizing way he speaks makes Hyuuga's heart lurch angrily. "All I'm saying is that Aomine rarely shows up on time for games. I was just wondering why he's so anxious to beat you. You don't really stand much of a chance, you know," the captain of Touou says, and Hyuuga frowns.

He ignores Imayoshi's taunts, far too used to them to truly be angered any further, and instead thinks.

Is it Kagami, or Kuroko?

Hyuuga looks over at his teammates, who are warming up, and sees Kuroko and Kagami together, like always. Kagami's legs are taped, since they somehow _worsened _suddenly while healing. Something must have happened, Hyuuga knows, but both members of the freshman duo are being strangely tight lipped.

He'll forget it, for now.

A quick glance at the Touou bench confirms Hyuuga's suspicions. Aomine lounges lazily on the bench, eyes locked firmly on Kuroko and Kagami. Until the two separate, it will be impossible to tell just who Aomine was so anxious to face. Somehow, he hopes that it's Kagami. The red haired hothead will gladly take Aomine on.

But deep down, Hyuuga knows that Aomine's dark eyes aren't stuck on Kagami's figure. They're pointed towards his ex-teammate. And he feels pity.

Honestly! First, her identity is discovered (Seirin ended up getting many letters from various smaller news stations and reporters for local papers and online sources asking if they could interview her), and now, she has to face Aomine Daiki. Kuroko is strong, but everything breaks eventually.

With Kuroko and Kagami, silence reigns.

"Are you worried?" Kagami blurts out, breaking it. "I mean... just because... are you anxious, or anything?"

Kuroko shakes her head. "No, Kagami-kun. I am not. I do not doubt that Touou will be a formidable opponent. However, together, we should be able to put a stop to them. All I am worried about is..." she trails off.

"What? You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna, but I... I'll listen if you ever need to talk," Kagami stammers out, trying to get his point across without being _too _awkward (and promptly failing but hey at least he tried).

Kuroko nods. "Yes. I am just worried about Aomine-kun's attitude, Kagami-kun. He is a volatile spirit right now, as you experienced first hand. If I had not forced him to apologize, he would not have. And that is not acceptable," Kuroko says urgently, and for a second, Kagami is tempted to laugh.

Aomine Daiki is such an arrogant bastard. Of all the things he's probably done and said to Kuroko, the one that gets her going, the one that makes her eyes light with fire, is the fact that he forgot his manners. "You know, back in middle school, I could accept his mistake as an act of immaturity. But we have come to an age where not leaving a spoken apology when you do wrong is completely unheard of."

"Alright," Kagami agrees, not particularly liking the way that Kuroko's hands ball into fists. "Yeah. Beat him into the ground using your basketball, Kuroko. Then you can apologize afterwards, as an example," he says weakly, and Kuroko nods.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun. It is good to know that you, at least, have a basic understanding of human courtesy," she says. "We may continue this conversation later. For now, we must stretch, Kagami-kun."

"For sure," Kagami says, inwardly hoping that Kuroko forgets by the time the game is over.

* * *

The game begins, as it must. Kuroko and Aomine don't talk, much to Kagami's surprise, since Kuroko seemed to have a small debate with both Kise and Midorima before their matches.

There is tangible tension in the air as Kuroko breathes deeply.

Aida's words run through Izuki's mind. _Look, you guys... this match is going to be taxing, okay? For the first half, I'm having Kuroko play as a defensive player, okay? Nothing offensive. In this game, we need to pace ourselves, then push our hardest in the second half. I know it isn't a fantastic plan, but it's all we have right now. If we wait until Touou thinks we're weak and tired to open up, we have a better chance at victory. __Not that that means you can slack off! Keep trying to score!_

Probably their weakest strategy all season, which is probably not good, especially against their best opponent. Izuki closes his eyes, and takes a deep, cleansing breath. When his lids open, he sees all around the court.

"This is just an opening act, you know," Imayoshi says suddenly, and Izuki glances around the other team's set up. His eyes widen. _Aomine... is on defense? _He glances back at Kuroko and scowls. The ace of Teikou only wants to face Tetsuki. "The real action will happen in the second half."

And with that the whistle blows, and a flurry of motion kicks off. Touou gets possession of the ball.

Izuki inhales sharply; all of the Touou players are _insanely fast, _and in the blink of an eye, that lean, pitiful first year has made a three pointer. Izuki's eyes widen. He may not be Midorima, but his distance is nothing to sneeze over.

It seems like seconds. Izuki runs around the court, redirecting what he can and reading Touou's plays to his best. However, something catches his attention. Touou doesn't exactly have 'plays', or 'technique'. Not as a team, anyway. They're all playing their own basketball, just next to each other.

And insanely enough, it works like a well oiled machine. Aomine makes it near impossible to score, but with Kuroko stealing and weaving through Touou's members, along with her partner play with Kagami (although neither have met Aomine in a face off yet), Seirin manages to rack up a few points.

After four minutes, the score stands at 8-4, with Touou in the lead.

"You're cruel, calling this an opening act," Hyuuga says, sweat pouring down his face and fogging up his glasses. Imayoshi grins. He's sweating too. and his smile is slightly tighter.

"No, not really. It isn't like I was kidding. Our team is made up of talented players, all personally scouted. We work well. Not together, exactly, but you can't say that what we do isn't 'teamwork', if of a different sort." Imayoshi says, smirking.

Suddenly, Izuki breaks down the court, ball in hand, and Imayoshi jumps to stop him on his path. In a second, Kagami is there, forming a screen between Izuki and Imayoshi. The Touou captain's eyes widen.

As Hyuuga goes to run after Izuki, he smirks back at his fellow captain. "Our style is different than yours! Don't you dare lump us all together!"

Kuroko, providing support from underneath, struggles to avoid Aomine until the second half. Playing defense is easy; almost second nature, really, and even with a team as hardy as Touou (which she can't help but mentally compare to a diluted version of Teikou), most of Kuroko's energy is spent interrupting pass courses and keeping up her misdirection. Wakamatsu, the big blond one, looks ready to go stop Izuki, and Kuroko stands in front of him.

She may not be tall or broad, but she knows what parts of the body to block to prevent players larger than her from moving. She _had _to learn, to make do at Teikou. And she knows for a fact that she's faster than the teen in front of her.

Kuroko taps into her senses, facing Izuki and Hyuuga just in case they need to pass to her, but also paying avid attention to the movements of Wakamatsu, shifting her body every time he moves a centimeter.

Izuki passes to Hyuuga, who, when faced with the timid, brown haired boy Kuroko identifies as Sakurai, grins savagely. The first year freezes, and Hyuuga takes that hesitation as an invitation to jump and score a three pointer. Kuroko doesn't care much for noise, prefers to try to drown it out during games, since she trusts her sight and sixth sense far more, but she thinks she hears Hyuuga saying something about an 'apologetic mushroom'.

Huh.

**...**

"Hey, Shin-chan, look! It's your friend!"

Midorima stiffens. If Takao recognizes them, then it must be... "Hey, Midorimacchi!" Oh, dear god, why...

"Ah, Kise, I see you managed to show up. How... great," Midorima grates out, turning away from the blond pointedly in favor of watching the admittedly impressive match before him. "Please, don't talk to me. I'm afraid your stupid will rub off."

"That's rude," Kise says bluntly, but he winks at Midorima. "Don't worry, I know you're just being a tsundere. You secretly love me. And if you aren't going to show it, I'll just need to show enough for two people!" He exclaims, throwing an arm around Midorima, who seethes but is silent. His grip tightens on his lucky item.

"I don't know why I put up with you," Midorima grumbles.

"Heh. Wait, didn't you say you didn't care about this game and didn't want to see it? Then why are you here?" Kise asks suddenly, eyes sparkling with mischief. Midorima scoffs.

"Don't think too hard about it, you'll hurt yourself. And for your information, I just happened to be in the area, and thought that I would stop by to watch the match for a bit. As a matter of fact, I was planning on leaving part way through," Midorima lies, and Kise rolls his golden eyes.

"Sure, Midorimacchi. You just happened to be at the stadium, nowhere near your home, with Takao, at the perfect time to see Touou and Seirin play. What a coincidence," Kise says disbelievingly, obviously teasing the green haired miracle.

"Truly," Midorima agrees halfheartedly, knowing full well how to cut his losses when he's lost. "This is a riveting game, for sure. Touou is already in the lead, but Seirin hasn't made any major offensive moves yet... both teams have their miracles playing defense."

"Hm. Maybe it's part of a bigger plan. You do remember who went with Aominecchi, right?" Kise poses, and Midorima nods once, but says nothing. "Ah. Well, you know how Momoicchi is. She always knows what people are good at and such. I wonder..." Kise stops speaking.

"Will she truly be able to measure Kuroko's strengths and weaknesses?" Midorima says, filling in the blank that Kise leaves standing. "Clearly, she has much more in her arsenal than we give her credit for. If Momoi doesn't know, then... well, Seirin may have the upper hand."

**...**

The first quarter ends and the second quarter passes, both leaving Seirin in worse and worse positions. Each time they lose ground, Kuroko looks at Aida, only to receive a head shake and a stern look. _No, Kuroko. Wait until the second half. _It hurts, watching Touou's smiles as they think that they're so superior and fantastic.

And, for the first time, Kuroko is on the other end of the spectrum. Instead of being the one destroying her opponent, she has to watch her team slowly lose steam, unable to act. Of course, it isn't as Kuroko doesn't have the _skill _to act, she just... isn't allowed to.

Kuroko respects Aida so much. She is a female, playing a role in a sport greatly dominated by males (or at least on the _side _greatly dominated by males), and even knowing about the apparent sexism she would face, she took up being their coach and tries her hardest all the time.

But even with that respect, Kuroko doesn't know _how _she managed to last through the entire second quarter without disobeying her orders to wait, especially after Kagami was forced to the bench and Koganei was put in in his stead.

38-29. The score gap might be considered 'wide', but by the standards that Kuroko is used to, 11 points is nothing. 100 points is a gap that she's willing to admit is near impossible. But even against Touou, Seirin can power through. She knows they can.

Half time. Kuroko sits down at the bench, taking in large gulps of water. Playing defensively is easy, but playing offense, especially against Aomine Daiki, is taxing. She feels eyes on her forehead, burning, trying to catch her own, but she refuses. The game is hard enough as it is; against Momoi, nothing is really a surprise, and instead, a game of strategy turns into a game of strengths, pitting teams up against each other to clash heads.

And, in a match of purely clashing heads, she knows that Seirin doesn't stand a chance against Touou.

She doesn't need to meet Aomine's eyes now. She doesn't need to look into them to understand what he wants to say.

Kagami growls as his legs are re-taped. "We're going to destroy them," he says, and Kuroko places a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun. This time, I will be playing offense with you. Try your best, and I have no doubt that we are an even match for Touou," she says.

The eyes on her forehead grow stronger, more heated, and with a frown, Kuroko glances up at Aomine in frustration. She doesn't want to look at him. Inside, she rages, but she keeps on her cool facade. Aomine meets her eyes, and they lock for... Kuroko doesn't know how long. But when they're through, Aomine breaks the eye contact first, in order to look at her hand on Kagami's arm.

Kuroko barely resists outwardly rolling her eyes.

Aomine has always been protective of her. Even though he acknowledges that she's strong and can take care of herself, he always used to follow her around at school to make sure she got to her classes safely (even if he was planning to skip himself) and ate lunch with her every day. She did the same thing, of course, berating people who would bully him and standing up to older children who tried to steal his books so that he wouldn't punch them and get expelled.

But they're older now. They've... gone their separate ways. And although she does want to be close again, she doesn't need Aomine watching over her shoulder until she knows he can protect his own in his right mind.

They aren't children anymore. They need to mature.

"Come on, Kagami-kun. We can do this."

* * *

It reminds Aomine of when they used to play one-on-one's together at the first string practices. He can easily ignore all of the other players, his eyes focused in on his old best friend.

"Tetsu," he says, smirking. "Fancy meeting you here." His voice catches attention. He hasn't spoken at all during the game yet, and the tension in the air is thick enough to be palpable. Both teams know that this isn't a simple game anymore; now, it's a face off of the Generation of Miracles.

"Not really," Kuroko says bluntly. "We have already played half of a match, Aomine-kun. It is not much of a surprise that we are both here at all," she continues, ignoring the incredulous looks sent her way by the rest of Touou. After all, Seirin has gotten used to her sense of 'humor' but it always takes others by surprise.

And the match starts anew.

Aomine grapples for the ball, feels it in his palm, and smiles. He knows this feeling. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins, the feeling of _nerves _and _excitement... _it's been too long. It has. And Aomine is off like a bullet, ready for a challenge. _Finally _a challenge.

He knows Kuroko is behind him, and he stops, trying to break away from her. He sends a quick look around; most of the others are engaged in man-to-man defense, which leaves him and Kuroko a pair. Sometimes, Aomine loves fate.

Kuroko reads his movements like clockwork. Her heel is on the ground, halting her swiftly as she reaches towards the ball in Aomine's possession, and Aomine barely manages to get it out of the way in time. Not one to give up easily, Kuroko allows her miss to throw her off weight, vaulting forward, then plants her left foot on the ground and kicks reaches under from behind to steal the ball.

She easily rights her balance, then runs in the opposite directing. Aomine's feet fall heavy on the ground behind her, and with her mind open to all the information around her, Kuroko widens her eyes, and ducks swiftly under the bulky form of Wakamatsu, noticing everything around her. Hyuuga blocking that mushroom kid. Kagami struggling to stop Imayoshi.

Kuroko jumps, and shoots. The arc of the ball is perfect. She could have made the shot from further back, she notices; she was too caught up in the moment, is all, and she needs to focus. But she's...

...having fun.

Aomine is already underneath the net, smirk on his face, eyes wild and shining. Kuroko immediately twirls on her toe, breaking back to follow Aomine. She's so close, she can feel it. So close to victory, victory that will _help _Aomine to grow past his selfishness and childish anger.

Time passes so quickly.

And soon, the third quarter is over, and the scores stand 87-85, Touou still holding the lead. Although it remains true that Aomine and Kuroko weren't the _only _ones scoring, it takes Kagami a minute to really look at the situation objectively. To see that, in this game, there is more at stake than just the Inter High under Seirin's belt. Something more important.

When they played Seihou, Kuroko said that she knew what it was like to hate basketball. Kagami knows that she doesn't anymore; she loves the sport. But something must have happened to her. It must have. And maybe that has to do with something that happened at Teikou.

God knows enough action in high school basketball revolves around the spirit crushing middle school.

Kuroko is panting next to Kagami, breathing harder than Kagami has ever seen, as if struggling to take in enough air. Across the stadium, though, Aomine looks just the same. Kagami looks at his hand.

Aomine called him weak. Is he? He can't stand up to Aomine. No, scratch that, he can't even stand _near _Aomine. And he wants to get better. No, what he feels is deeper than desire; improving is a necessity, a necessary action if he wants to continue playing the sport that he loves.

And so, when the fourth quarter begins, Kagami can't help but look at Kuroko and Aomine with a little bit of awe.

**...**

"It's too much," Midorima says.

Takao looks at his friend wit a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Shin-chan?" He asks, and Kise looks surprised that Midorima doesn't smack him in the face for such an informal nickname. "What's too much?"

"The pressure," Midorima continues vaguely. "Right now, the game could honestly go either way. And both Kuroko and Aomine can acknowledge that. They know each other's strengths and weaknesses too well, and with Momoi halting Seirin from taking an advantage through the rest of the team, and Seirin's teamwork doing the same against Touou, this is really all going to end up revolving around Kuroko and Aomine butting horns."

"Hm," Kise hums, looking down at the game with a small, secretive smile. "You know, I think i can predict what's going to happen here, Midorimacchi." The green haired boy rolls his eyes.

"Obviously. That's why I said that. This is going to be a full on physical battle, and in that case, they're going to need to push themselves to the breaking point," Midorima says.

Kise's senior, Kasamatsu, frowns. "That sounds... dangerous," he says slowly, and Midorima nods.

"That's because it is," he says. "Our bodies can only take so much, you know, no matter how amazing. However, those who truly wish to devote themselves to any one thing are subject to... a slightly change in the rules."

"You're talking in riddles again, Shin-chan," Takao complains lightly, but he looks curious too. Kise continues instead.

"Aomine was the first one to reach it, I think," he says. "'The Zone'. Sounds foreboding, huh? Well, it is. See, 'The Zone' is a place that, if you are at the peak of your physical condition, strength, and mental awareness, will improve everything about yourself. The only ones that can definitely get in it are Aominecchi, obviously, Kurokocchi, and Akashicchi."

"You're not being very clear," Kasamatsu says, and Midorima nods.

"No, he isn't you'll find that to be a rather common problem. I will explain. At the point that your body should shut down, there comes a point that, instead of doing so, it sends a pump of what can be described as similar to adrenaline through every part of your body. It quickens your reaction time, pushes your muscles to be even better, and sharpens all of your senses. The stronger you are, the longer you can stay in The Zone. Staying in for one quarter should be fairly easy for Kuroko and Aomine," Midorima says.

"Yeah, but any longer, and there could be... lasting injuries," Kise murmurs softly.

"What? Why?" Takao asks, eyes wide.

"You're pushing yourself past all of your limits," Kise says sheepishly. "Your body can't handle that for too long. Not healthily, anyway."

All four are quiet. Beneath them, the game continues on, and Midorima's glasses-covered eyes watch carefully as Kuroko and Aomine play their game of cat and mouse. _But, who plays who? _

"Why bother? Why take the risk?" Kasamatsu asks suddenly, and Midorima purses his lips, looking darker for a moment.

"To win."

**...**

There's something in his bones that tell him it's coming.

The way that his muscles feel sluggish, and his heart beats too fast, and his eyes are covered in sweat. Aomine grins savagely. He hasn't been pushed into The Zone for so long; it's been too long, he realizes with a sudden start.

Momoi told him that Kuroko has been working hard has she... lengthened the amount of time she can take in The Zone? In which case, is she stronger in the time she has? He looks at her.

Her blue eyes are dulling, the telltale sign that, in mere moments, they'll light up just like his. And, for a second, he almost sees a smile on her face. "Aomine-kun," she speaks softly, her voice still so stoic. "I will not lose."

"Heh," Aomine forces a chuckle through his parched throat, "I was just gonna say the same thing."

Being in The Zone is similar to the feeling of being on laughing gas, in a way. While it's true that everything is enhanced, it makes it all so surreal; watching everything blur and change to perfect clarity around you while you make split second decisions and continue to push yourself.

Aomine loves it.

He snatches the ball away from some guy from Seirin; Mitobe, he thinks, and he goes to run down the court. Kuroko is already there behind him, a hair away.

And then she's in front of him, and stealing the ball, but he reaches around back and copies that trick she pulled earlier and grabs it back. And then Kuroko is suddenly _right _in front of him, arm out, and he refuses to give in. Which, of course, she anticipates, because she knows him too well. Her other arm comes around lower than her first, and she twirls in the opposite direction before sprinting towards Touou's hoop.

So much strength goes to his muscles that his brain must be shot, because the rest of the game is remembered in flashes.

Small battles, at his hoop, at Seirin's hoop, some wins, some losses, and soon, he finds himself looking at the score board.

So does Kuroko.

122-122.

She can't let him win; she's worked too _hard _to let him ruin himself now, and she promised, _promised promised promised _that she would help them all, even if it meant that she had to be by herself at the top.

Her legs are tiring, her time in The Zone well spent but far too draining. She can see Aomine's legs shaking too, and both of their eyes are starting to dull. Izuki has the ball, she knows, she _feels, _and she looks around to meet his eyes. She nods.

Hyuuga has the ball.

He's a clutch player, and he won't miss the shot. Kuroko is there. Aomine is there. And she knows what he's going to do. She _always _knows what he's going to do. Hyuuga shoots. It's a perfect arc, heading straight towards the net, and Aomine jumps at the same time as Kuroko. His hand is in front of the net, waiting to force it down, away from Touou's net, and Kuroko's hand is on top, guiding the ball towards its final destination.

Time seems to slow. For Kuroko, anyway, and for the first time all day Kuroko purposefully meets Aomine's eyes. And, with all of the strength left in her, slams her hand down.

122-124.

Aomine falls to his knees, and so does Kuroko; she knows that even though he's sad and disappointed, he's _so_ much more elated. (Also, she's too tired to stand up, and she bets that he is too. Her legs no longer want to function, and her left ankle burns slightly, like it always does when she pushes herself too far.)

"Good game," Aomine says. Or, chokes. The noise he speaks with isn't really a voice, his voice too dry and cracked and weary. Kuroko looks up at him, sitting on the ground, and smiles. Not a small smile, nor a secretive one, a smile that lifts both sides of her mouth and makes Aomine smile too.

"Yes. It was."

And with that, Kuroko struggles to her feet, finally letting in the sound around her. The audience cheers wildly, excited by the crazy turn of events, and Seirin cheer so loudly that she can hear each of their individual voices. Both teams are walking over to the two. Kuroko holds her hand out to Aomine, and she's brought back to her first year of middle school, when a stupid boy entered the fourth gym and thought she was a ghost.

Only to become her best friend.

"Get up, you lump," Kuroko says, nonchalant poker face back up, and Aomine waves her off, standing up himself with a snort.

"I need to practice more, don't I?" He says casually, and Wakamatsu begins coughing.

"Yes," Kuroko says, beginning to feel light headed. She sways slightly, and Aida's eyes widen.

"I'm really tired..." Aomine says softly. And then, right in the middle of the stadium, two of the strongest basketball players of the generation pass out in front of a live audience.

* * *

When Kuroko wakes up, she feels completely normal. She sits up straight, and looks around. She seems to be in some sort of hospital, a large room, with many beds, and Aomine is still snoring next to her. She looks around in confusion, then she remembers. And winces.

She tried _so hard _not to pass out. Looks like she failed. But, if it was any consolation, at least Aomine did too.

"Hey, she's up!" Came a sudden voice, and Kuroko's head snapped towards the door as Aomine groaned, finally awakening. Koganei runs through the hospital door, followed closely by the rest of Seirin and Touou.

"'re we goin' to the nex' round?" Aomine asks sleepily, stretching his arms. Hyuuga snorts.

"Seriously? You just woke up in a hospital, and that's what you ask?" He shakes his head. Imayoshi, on the other hand, nods.

"Yes, Aomine, we are. Although we lost to Seirin, we won all of our other games. Seirin, on the other hand..." he trails off, looking at the other team with a different look than before, something akin to respect.

"We were worried," Aida says sheepishly.

Izuki cracks his neck. "Not to mention exhausted from the game against Touou. But... there's always next year, right? And the Winter Cup!"

"Not to mention the fact that we beat Touou, and, let's be honest, that's a pretty important milestone. Let's just mark that on our calendar, shall we, folks? 'The anniversary of the day we annihilated Touou," Hyuuga says smugly, and Wakamatsu rolls his eyes.

"Please. That game was pretty much a face off between the two Sleeping Beauties," he scoffs, and while Aomine nods, Kuroko shakes her head.

"No, it was a team effort," she insists, and Aomine smiles slightly. "Anyway, do you know where Momoi-san is?"

"She went back home, apparently to tell Aomine's parents that he was going to be coming back late. Uh, sorry! I didn't meant to interrupt or anything," Sakurai mumbles.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Hyuuga says kindly, shocking the brown haired boy. Hadn't the very same captain scream at him and call him a mushroom? Well, it isn't like he has any problems not being hated by people. Not being hated by people is kind of... cool. And nice feeling.

"Whatever. God, I can't believe I lost to you and your baby hands," Aomine groans, lying back in the bed, and Kuroko shakes her head, ignoring the strange looks and smirks they get (the smirks come from Imayoshi and Wakamatsu, neither of which she knows too well).

"You should believe, Aomine-kun. My 'baby hands' hold a lot of strength behind them," she says, holding up her arm to show off her 'bulky muscles'. Wakamatsu laughs.

"I think I kind of get your sense of humor," he says.

"Hey, don't think just because we won today we'll go easy on you at the Winter Cup," Hyuuga warns Touou. Kuroko feels tired, suddenly, and lies back in her assigned bed.

She won this round, but lost overall.

But that's okay.

She needs to work harder. She needs to improve more, if she's going to get through to the others. She glances to the left, at Aomine, who's already asleep again. He seems different. Better.

Maybe not all the way better, since she may have beaten him, but not his ideals. Kagami would need to defeat him in order for her old best friend to truly return. And she knows that, by the time the Winter Cup rolls around, Kagami will be ready. Where the red haired boy is, she has no idea.

She'll ask when she wakes up next. Darkness encroaches upon her consciousness, and Kuroko falls back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Twelve. Thousand. Fucking. Words. Hot dang. Butter me up and feed me olive pits, that's a whole lotta letters! **

**No but seriously, I wrote this extra long because I'm so guilty. But seriously, I know this chapter is kinda shitty and ends weak, but the training is coming up soon, as well as Murasakibara's character introduction! All within the next three chapters! Hoo hoo ha ha ha hoo! **

**Drop a review if you feel like it, or just to tell me what I screwed up on. WE NEED CRITICISM TO GROW. Also, sorry for you ravenous shippers out there, but Aomine and Kuroko aren't going to just suddenly be in a relationship. They're finally rebuilding a friendship in this chapter. They'll hang out as friends, though, with confused emotions. **

**Can't wait to write that. Hehehehee. **

**I think after the Winter Cup game, they'll have a serious decision. Usually, these stories show it from Aomine's perspective. I think I may have Kuroko make the first move, since canon Kuroko would totally just grab someone and kiss them. If they don't respond, say it was for science. **

**Much thank for the support! Especially because I blow so hard at updating. **


	9. Training and Uncrowned Kings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I don't actually have an excuse this time. I've been perfectly healthy, just lazy. Anyway, there's more author's note at the end so that not everybody has to scroll through it if they don't want to read it. Like usual, I've changed a few things to fit my story. **

**[*this chapter mentions the 'six step rule'. If anyone doesn't know what that is, it pretty much states that you can connect yourself to any other person in the world in six relationships or less. You know; (you - band member of band you've seen - sang at the president's birthday - daughter of the president) and so on.]**

* * *

_They'd done it. For the first time in three years, the longest stretch any Teikou club had gone without victory or cancellation, the basketball team brought home golden medals, a shining trophy, and a reputation more impressive than the school itself. _

_Never a place to be underestimated, Teikou was well known in every sport as nothing short of excellent; boy's baseball, girl's volleyball, the swim team, and finally, the basketball team (along with any in the same group) showed their merit every year, earning Teikou its own feared whisper among players and opposing coaches. _

_"I'll call you, okay? We can hang out over the summer!" Aomine said, grinning ear to ear. Kuroko nodded, lips twitching as well. For the first time in... well, ever, she finally had a friend to call her own. _

_"Yes," she replied, looking out at the street anxiously. The two best friends leaned together against the imposing walls in front of Teikou, and Kuroko twiddled her thumbs as she shoved down her disappointment. _

_Her father was busy. Not his fault. He hadn't come home for her birthday like he'd promised. Not his fault. Something came up, over and over. Not his fault. _

_But, at the very least, Kuroko was able to convey her feelings towards the Hanamiya family. Yes, she would like to stay with them again, if that was alright. Her father asked Sakura, who asked Makoto, who called Kuroko, all to confirm the fact that she would be staying over the summer. __That had already been the plan, of course, as set up by Hanamiya and Kuroko themselves.__How else were they supposed to work together on the upcoming tournament? Kuroko scowled, tilting her eyebrows down, trying to look menacing and scary. Aomine caught a glance of her expression and laughed._

_"God, Tetsu, what's up with that face? You look like you're in pain! Wait, you're okay, right?" Aomine said, looking skeptical. Kuroko sighed slightly. _

_"Ah, it's nothing, Aomine-kun. Just practicing for my big day," she answered, cryptic as usual, and Aomine pouted. _

_"Still with the 'Aomine-kun' thing, huh? You know you can call me Daiki or something, right? I'll even take Dai-chan, Satsuki's dumb nickname, if you want," he said, not-so-subtly hinting at his true wishes. Kuroko shook her head stubbornly. _

_"I like Aomine-kun just fine," she said simply, leaving him wondering whether she meant the name or himself. A honking interrupted the conversation. _

_Both looked up, startled, and Kuroko nodded at the car. "That is for me," Kuroko said, putting up a hand to wave at Aomine. "See you later, then." _

_Just as he was about to respond, another voice interrupted him. "Oi, Kuro! We don't have all day here!" An almost-smile touched Kuroko's lips, a rare look to Aomine, and she rolled her eyes slightly as she nodded in the direction of the car. A boy was getting scolded by is mother inside as he hung out the window closest to the school. _

_Aomine's heart froze. _

_A boy? But Kuroko didn't have any brothers. He'd been to her house plenty of times. And what was with that face that she made?! _He _was her best friend, goddammit, not some dumb kid with huge dumb eyebrows! Anybody with stupid eyebrows was not to be trusted, he decided. _

_"Calm down, Hanamiya-kun. It's been 30 seconds. I'm sure you can wait," Kuroko voiced. Aomine pursed his lips as some of her formal tone dropped. He didn't like that one bit. _

_"Ah... don't worry, Kuroko-chan! We'll wait as long as necessary while you say goodbye to your friend! Right, Makoto?" The named 'Hanamiya Makoto' put up his hands in surrender, ducking back into the car. Kuroko waved once more as she walked towards the vehicle. _

_"Sorry about him, Aomine-kun. He sure can be a handful, hm?" She said with a shake of her head. With that, she left, getting into the car and buckling up her seat belt. _

_"Aomine Daiki, hm?" Hanamiya wondered aloud as soon as the car pulled back onto the open road and began driving forward. "I've heard of him. Weirdly enough, though, I haven't heard much about you specifically. I've heard about a ghost, though," he said, clearly already knowing the truth. Kuroko shrugged. _

_"I told you, though, in my phone calls and messages," Kuroko said bluntly. "I used your idea. And it worked. I must thank you for that help, by the way, Hanamiya-kun." Hanamiya waved his hand dismissively, looking out the window, leaving Kuroko unable to see his face. _

_"It was no big deal," he said, his voice reflecting its natural smug undertones while communicating the manners Kuroko had forced into his system through their interactions. "You can thank me by doing your best at basketball and showing the people who look down on you who has the power." _

_"I heard about you," Kuroko said, guiding the topic away from the danger zone and onto one of the admittedly egotistical Hanamiya's favorite topics - himself. "They said you were something called an 'Uncrowned King', Hanamiya-kun. They said that you all could have been the miracles, if not for... us," she said. _

_Hanamiya scoffed. "Is that what they call us now? 'Uncrowned'? Whatever." _

_Kuroko looked down. _

_"What, do you feel bad?" Hanamiya asked, glancing over and raising his eyebrows. Kuroko broke eye contact. "Tch. Don't. You think I care how good people think I am? You _are _better than me. I don't know about those friends of yours, but you deserve your title, even if nobody else knows you do. Besides, you've got a brain. My strategies could knock any of those other kids in your club ass-backwards." _

_Kuroko decided not to mention Akashi. _

_"Language, young man!" Sakura scolded, shaking her head._

_With a roll of his eyes, Hanamiya continued on. "Oh, and before you say anything, I've heard of that Akashi Seijuro kid. And let me tell you something about the Akashi family, in case you aren't aware." _

_"Makoto," Sakura warned, catching his eye in the central rear-view mirror. "You know that he works near your father!" _

_"What, like that means he'll hear me if I talk about him? Don't be ridiculous. I'm only telling Kuroko. She probably already knows, anyway, being the daughter of a huge business man," he argued. Kuroko frowned. _

_She barely spoke to her father, and when she did, he rarely spoke about his work or associates. Of course she'd heard of the Akashi family; one would have to live under a rock not to. They owned Red King, an enormous corporation that had their investments in just about everything. She didn't know, however, just what the Hanamiya's were talking about. _

_"Fine. But just Kuroko, you hear me, Makoto?" _

_"Yeah, yeah; like anyone else would care. Anyway, you know who they are, right?" Seeing Kuroko's almost indignant expression, Hanamiya changed his statement. "I mean, you obviously know of them. You're not an idiot. But do you know who they really are?" _

_Kuroko shook her head. "I am astounded at your faith in me," she said, "but my father works mostly in American business. I know nothing more than the public about the Akashi family." _

_Hanamiya grinned sickly, something Kuroko had become accustomed to. It should have been frightening, but it was his smile, honest-to-god. "They're a bunch of lying cheats," Hanamiya hissed out, ignoring Sakura's small, disapproving sigh. "Successful, pretentious cheats, yeah, but cheats nonetheless." _

_"I suppose you mean in business, then?" Kuroko asked. Hanamiya shot her a look. _

_"No, in poker. Yes, they cheat in business. They act like they've gotten where they are based on years of hard work, but do you know what really got them there?" He asked, leaving the question open. Kuroko shrugged. _

_"Years of financial stability, which led to subsequent higher class representation and more opportunity for each coming generation?" She guessed, and Hanamiya considered that before nodding.  
_

_"That too. But those bastards also have connections out the ass in every fucking direction. You know the whole 'six step' rule?* They don't need six steps for anybody. At the very most, they probably need three," he said, and Kuroko looked out her window for a moment in contemplation. _

_It wasn't like it was out of the ordinary for families from old money like the Akashi's to be less than virtuous in their transactions, and that was saying a lot, especially since business itself was cutthroat. Although, it did bring up a few ironic twists that countered many things Seijuro seemed to preach. _

_"Strange," Kuroko said, careful with her words. She knew Hanamiya; he was smart, a genius. Of course he knew how common cheating was in the business world. What he was doing was pointing out flaws in Akashi; he felt threatened. "Akashi-kun seems to be centered around working hard, although I do suppose he puts a lot on natural talent and 'natural selection'." _

_"Oh, you mean he judges people based on class and privilege?" Hanamiya said, and Kuroko nodded. _

_"He can be quite pretentious, although, according to your information, I suppose his whole family is. Still, you can't expect much more from most at Teikou. They were raised to be self-important and conceited," she said. "Except for a small selection of students, including those who got in on a scholarship." _

_"What about you?" Hanamiya said, arms crossed, not taking any excuses for the young-Akashi's behavior. _

_"I wasn't raised by my father, so I couldn't be raised to be pretentious." _

_For once, she hadn't through before opening her mouth. And as soon as the words were out, Kuroko wanted to glue her mouth shut and go hide in a dark corner; it just wasn't something to bring up lightly, her and her father's relationship. _

_The rest of the car ride passed in understanding silence, broken only by the occasional sound of the Hanamiya car hitting a pebble or a crack in the road._

* * *

"You know, it's been awhile since I woke up in a hospital with you," Aomine says thoughtfully, only for Kuroko to shake her head.

"No, Aomine-kun. We already woke up together today, not three hours ago," she adds, none too helpfully. Aomine scoffs.

"Not counting that," he grumbles out defensively, cheekbones dusted pink. "I was thinking back in our second year. Near the end of the year. Remember?"

"Of course," Kuroko says, stretching her arm and nodding in satisfaction when her elbow lets out a loud crack. "Though, you were not hurt then. It was just me. You fell asleep in the room, though, so I guess I'll give you that."

Not being one to let his thoughts go unvoiced, Aomine changes the subject. "Satsuki said you might be better than me," he says, looking down into his lap. Kuroko looks straight forward.

_-and that's why I'll... never playing again! ...just can't... just like O-_

"I'll have to work harder to keep up, won't I?" Kuroko looks up at Aomine in relief, lips forming a smile.

"I guess you will," she responds, and Aomine shakes his head with a sigh.

"Don't think I'll drop the subject of you coming to Touou though," he adds. "If anything, you winning only confirms that thought. You know, you being at school with me could be pretty good inspiration. To practice. And stuff."

"I'm sure you could have equated this no matter the outcome of the game," Kuroko says dryly, shaking her head fondly. "And you know the answer already."

Aomine grins, but still sighs. Of course he knows that she won't come with him. She's too stubborn. Still, it would have been a waste not to ask anyway. Just in case. Suddenly, a thought hits him. "Where's the red haired wonder? Isn't he usually following you around like a lost puppy?"

"He's afraid of dogs, actually," Kuroko accidentally slips, before shaking her head slightly. "And I do not know. I was thinking about calling him to find out. Or see if he has left me any messages as to where he is. Not to sound vain or self-centered, but you are right. Kagami-kun would not leave a teammate unchecked in a hospital if he was available."

"Maybe he's sleeping in the waiting area or something," Aomine offers, but his offhanded shrug makes it obvious how little he thinks of the redhead. Kuroko shakes her head. _Kagami still needs to prove his worth to Aomine; he still needs to beat him. _"Anyway, when are we being released?"

A dazed silence stretches out as both players realize that they're stuck in a hospital until somebody comes to check on them.

"Ah, well."

...

_There won't be any permanent damage. _

According to the doctor, the two were just exhausted, and, using Kise's knowledge, for good reason. Hyuuga looks at the antsy blond out of the corner of his eye. His left leg bounces up and down as he bites his lip, checking his watch. "When can I see them again?" He asks, sending an admirable puppy-dog look at Aida.

"They're resting!" Aida responds harshly, frowning deeply. "You just finished telling us how dangerous this 'Zone' is! Why are you such a walking contradiction?"

"I said it was dangerous for normal players!" Kise argues back, throwing his arms out dramatically. "They're not normal! I bet they're both up! Gosh, Midorimacchi wants to see them too!"

All eyes turn to Midorima himself, who grunts nonchalantly. "I'm fine to wait. Shut up Kise."

"Never thought your harsh cynicism would ever come in handy," Izuki says with his eyebrows raised. He values respect for all people, but he also respects his sanity, and Kise is pushing it. He understands that he wants to see his friends, but what's wrong with waiting for ten minutes?

"Ugh..." Kise whines, throwing a hand over his eyes.

"Aren't_ you_ in a theatrical mood," Midorima says critically, eyes not moving from the text in front of him. Of all the players in the hospital, only Kise, Midorima, Takao, Seirin, and Touou (surprisingly enough) had enough patience to stay while Kuroko and Aomine rested for three hours, although Shutoku, Kaijou, and a few other low-ranking teams did come to 'pay their condolences'.

This, of course, earned nothing but Midorima's eye rolls and Kise's quick (and defensive) denial, saying that the two, _"Aren't dead, god! They don't need their fake sympathy!" _

It was odd, to Izuki, watching Kise get harsh and mean while Midorima sat idly by. Which leads to another disturbing thought that nobody else seems to have picked up on; why is waiting in the hospital such a normal occasion? Not to assume, but Kise and Midorima were both ready to jump up and zoom off to the hospital as soon as the game was over.

Midorima, Izuki can understand. His father is the head surgeon; he's probably grown up in the hospital, around sickly patients, rushed and impatient doctors, and the occasional child-friendly person. But Kise? The guy looks like a fruitcake, yes, but he's no klutz. There's no way he somehow ended up getting injured so frequently that he got desensitized to the hospital.

Luckily, somebody else speaks up about it.

"I don't get why you're all so... casual about this," the guy who Izuki recalls as Wakamatsu grumbles, crossing his bulky arms and pushing his blond eyebrows down. He'd joked around and punched Aomine in the arm in the room with the two teammates in question, but as soon as they were out, he was a worrisome mother hen, fretting and stressing. "Your friends could have been hurt!"

(Yes, of course Izuki knows he can be that way too. But the irony is lost on him, because he doesn't look like a bodybuilding highlighter-head like Wakamatsu.)

"Believe it or not," Midorima drawls out slowly, looking up from his book for the first time during the 'conversation', "there were a lot of injuries at Teikou. And whether or not they all deserved an ambulance, the principal wasn't going to risk his... _stars _being harmed."

The way he says 'stars' leads Izuki to believe (almost, _almost) _that the principal didn't... appreciate the Generation of Miracles.

But that would be impossible. Because what school leader doesn't want the conquering champion team known only as the Generation of Miracles, even in high school? Who wouldn't want the players that made every other team tremble in their shoes and quit before the game even began to evade humiliation?

Wakamatsu doesn't seem one to see tension, Izuki notices, as the guy plows on even though Midorima is distinctly _done _with the conversation. "Please. Based on the way Aomine 'works', if you can even call it that, I doubt you had to work very hard at Teikou!" He says. It's clear that there's supposed to be humor in his tone, but Kise's leg stops bouncing, and Midorima's hold tightens on his book.

"You should stop," Kise says still smiling.

"No, Kise, there's no need," Midorima interrupts blandly before the model can speak again. He picks his eyes up from his book again, making it a point to look agonizing, and locks eyes with Wakamatsu. His eyes, noticeably forest green now that Izuki has a good look at them, portray no emotion if not the thought of, "What an _idiot." _

"Oh, what? Is another 'Miracle' gonna tell me off?" He asks mockingly, and Imayoshi inhales deeply as he shakes his head slightly. He can feel the anger in Midorima and Kise, then, only he knows he can't stop what's already in motion.

_God. They're uncontrollable. You know that, you idiot! You got crushed by them in middle school, and you were worthless then. Now, even though your team won, _you _were crushed by them again, in high school. Is this your life? _

Izuki shudders, shutting down the part of his mind that wants to give up. That's not him anymore, not since Kiyoshi managed to convince him to play basketball again. And, if nothing else, he's beginning to pity the so-called Miracles. He can't put a finger on it, exactly, but something about them is a little... sad? Piteous? Well, whatever it is, he would much rather contemplate that than watch Wakamatsu and Midorima discuss Teikou.

Too bad for him, hm?

"You know, for all the people we beat and the teams we annihilated," Midorima starts off strong, earning him a clenched fist from Wakamatsu, "people seem to easily forget the fact that there were still rules for us, at Teikou. We weren't special or magnificent to student _or _faculty until we won all three years in a row, and by then, we were already gone," he says, and for the first time, it dawns on Izuki that that's the truth.

"Teikou only houses winners," Kise adds, smile fading. "We didn't stand out, exactly."

"Really look at that sentence, then," Midorima says, not breaking eye contact with Wakamatsu. "'Teikou only houses winners.' So, what do you think would happen to us if we lost a game and dirtied Teikou's name after clearing it and bringing it attention?"

Wakamatsu looks down, moving his mouth. Trying to discern if it's a trick question or not.

"I'll answer it for you and make your life easier," Midorima snarks with a smirk, eyes back on his book. "If we lost, even once, we were to be kicked off of the team, with new players to replace us. Because what good were we if we couldn't even win a shiny new trophy and title for our school?"

With that resting in the air, there's no more room for conversation.

Looking at the Generation of Miracles as monsters is the easiest, Izuki thinks to himself in the heavy silence of the waiting area. But not the truth. His mother always told him that there are three sides to every story; his side, his opponent's side, and the truth. Except in this case, it's six teenagers versus an entire generation of players.

They crushed everybody they faced cruelly, and that gives the Miracles nothing but monstrosity. Still, the fact that the group is still afraid of losing shows that loss was embedded in their minds not as a focal part of life and functioning, but as a sign of failure. Was every child taught that at Teikou? Was... Was _Kuroko _taught to think that way in Teikou?

_Of course she was, _the pitying side of his brain says. _Why else would she push herself so far out of her comfort zone just to win? Sure, she wants to help her teammates, old and new. That much is obvious. But how much of her skill is earnest, and how much is just instinctively to win? _

_All of it, _Izuki thinks firmly, closing that door. _All of Kuroko's skill is in earnest. And now isn't the time to start judging her or doubting her. When you found out she was a regular at Teikou, you couldn't be mad because you respect her and care for her like a younger sister. If you start to hate her now for something that she clearly isn't and can't control, then who's the real monster? _

The truth is a curious thing.

* * *

Kagami looks at the orange ball in his hand. He thinks back; back to his first day at Seirin, when he acted so much larger than life, like he was better than the others at Seirin, like he expected them all to be far beneath his standards.

Back when he still had a lot to learn.

And here he is now - he _gets _it, suddenly, why he loves basketball so much. It's too late to go back and apologize to the Aida and Hyuuga of the past, and it's _definitely _too late to say he's sorry to Koganei. Those ships have sailed, and he knows that the three have long forgotten the fact that he used to be so high and mighty.

The way he treated Kuroko, though, sticks out in Kagami's mind. He respected her, right from the start, but did he treat her as an equal, or as a goal?

Even now, does he see her as a goal to reach? That's what he told her in the beginning, isn't it? She probably didn't read into it that deeply, even if what he said was selfish and immature. He looks up at the sun instead, and drops the ball to the ground. Kagami closes his eyes.

It's a ratty old court with the midday sun shining bright, the place that Aomine challenged him. The kind of place Kagami used to play with his brother, all around the city. Or... with Himuro. He isn't sure how much of a 'brother' the guy considers him anymore. He's made mistakes in the past, mistakes that broke a friendship that he relied on to keep him steady and happy. He isn't apt to do the same thing again, and he knows that Kuroko isn't either.

"So why haven't you visited her in the hospital yet, you dumbass?" He mutters to himself, pushing off of the ground and into a standing position.

_Because you're weak, that's why, _he thinks, scowling. Well, he knows that isn't _exactly _true; even by United States standards, the Generation of Miracles are all amazingly talented. They'd still be respected as the messiahs of basketball in the nation where the sport originated. His fear isn't of his actual weakness, but more of his perception.

By Kuroko. Because who else could he care about? She's his partner, although according to Aomine Daiki, he doesn't deserve that much.

Does Kuroko think he's weak now, like Aomine, because he couldn't even try to keep up with them during the game?

"When did you start being like this? Worrying so hard about the way your friends think that you screw it up even more? You've just gotta suck it up and go see her!" He says, tugging at his hair. Kagami sighs, nodding determinedly. "Yep. That's it. I'm going right now, to go see Kuroko, and talk to her."

...

Kagami Taiga is usually the one to break the silence, Midorima notices. When the tiger busts into the hospital waiting area (and really, no other verb can be used, lest people be fooled into thinking that there is any grace _at all _around Kagami Taiga) he's covered in sweat, gravel, and dirt, and he looks like he just ran a full marathon without stopping.

"Nice of you to show up," Midorima says blandly when he notices that nobody else seems to want to speak up. The Seirin captain, Hyuuga, he notes, sends a nasty look his way that's easily brushed off. If he didn't want Midorima to add his own comment, why didn't _he _say something to his disheveled teammate?

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami pants, looking even wilder.

"Sleeping, I expect, with Aomine Daiki passed out in a hospital bed next to her. Why, do you want to see her too? I hadn't realized she'd grown so popular," Midorima says, quick this time. "But sorry. You just missed the fantastic argument that occurred, but she's resting right now. And if you want to talk to her, you're going to need to wait like the rest of us."

Turning back to his book, the green haired Shutoku ace scans the rows of words quickly, not really reading or comprehending, but hearing the syllables resound in his skull nonetheless. It's less fun and enjoyable than actual reading, yes, but useful for looking like he doesn't care.

And boy, does he _not _want to care. Unfortunately, it looks like he does. Or, it feels like he does, if the worry in his mind is enough of a tell. Kuroko Tetsuki and Aomine Daiki aren't easily taken down on the court, so of course the one time they both are, it's their own stupid selves' faults, and they were fighting each other.

"They're awake. They've gotta be. You remember back at Teikou, right, Midorimacchi? They were never out this long," Kise whispers to Midorima, who shrugs the blond away and rolls his eyes, knowing that the angle and thickness of his glasses often catches the light, allowing him to hide his expression if necessary.

"They weren't exactly fully exerting themselves back at Teikou," he answers. "They were pushing themselves, but not to the brink. So, please let the topic rest."

He does.

For approximately 45 seconds. "I'm gonna go ask a nurse, m'kay?" Kise whispers, yet again, and this time, Midorima raises his eyebrows but says nothing, which Kise apparently takes as a resounding, _'YES! I'M IN! CALL A PARADE AND AWAKEN OUR RESTING COMRADES!'_

He walks up to the counter quickly, the fact that he isn't skipping and completely lacks an annoying bounce in his step communicating clearly enough just how distressed Kise is.

And, Midorima thinks, he supposes it makes sense. Back at Teikou, Kise was mentored by Kuroko and saw Aomine as an idol; united, the Golden Duo of Teikou is Kise's North Star, guiding his thinking, training, and learning. He strives to be as good as them every time that he exhausts himself running for over an hour on a treadmill. He reminds himself of their greatness when he does 100 pull ups in a row, recalling how Aomine used to do _one handed_ pull ups over and over every day in middle school.

It isn't healthy, either. Of course it isn't, looking up to such a small group so singularly and without doubt. But then, Midorima supposes there are worse people to look up to.

It isn't that he's _not _worried about Kuroko and Aomine, either. He just knows that they're strong, and since they're all already aware that there isn't any lasting damage on either of them, isn't it best just to let the problem simmer while the players at hand get some well deserved recovery time?

Alone time, that is. They must be fully recovered, Kise's right. And for once, Midorima knows that he's acknowledging social needs more than the famous Kise Ryouta. The friendship between Kuroko and Aomine used to be legendary, and they need time to re-establish that. Because if they can, Kuroko can help Aomine back into his better, less-of-an-asshole self, and Aomine can help Kuroko assert her confidence, and she can tear down Akashi.

That is, if he doesn't do it himself first.

...

Kise and Kagami are the first two to enter the room, walking in at exactly the same time while Aomine and Kuroko begin to stand. Kise walks over to Aomine first, having enough sense to know that Kagami isn't going to speak to Aomine.

"You better be okay," Kise says softly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Because we have a game coming up, you know. Touou and Kaijou. You are okay to play, right? Or, you will be?" He demands. Aomine snorts, rolling his shoulders back.

"Calm down, idiot," he snaps, hating the allusion of weakness, no matter how well meaning or subtle. "I'd be fine to annihilate Kaijou right now with my hands tied behind my back. Chill."

The two continue bickering, and Kagami slows to a stop next to Kuroko.

She sits on the bed, stretching her head to the side, letting the tension in her neck pop. Kagami bounces from foot to foot. "Ah, Kagami-kun. It is good to see you. You are alright, are you not?" She asks, looking up at her partner worriedly. Kagami swallows.

"I'm... fine," he answers, looking in the other direction. "Just anxious, I think. Scared." He says softer. Kuroko looks around Kagami for a moment, to see Aomine and Kise arguing over something or another. Kise winks in her direction, turning back to distraction Aomine quickly.

"Good," Kuroko says slowly. "But may I ask what it is that you're afraid of?"

"You. Being disappointed in me. I think."

Kuroko takes a deep breath, then places a hand on her neck. She smiles, and looks up at Kagami. "I am not," she says simply. "And I will not be, no matter how rash you may act sometimes, Kagami-kun. I am not ashamed of you, or disappointed. At all."

With the tension gone from his posture, Kagami locks eyes with Kuroko, and nods. "Thanks," he says simply, and Kuroko nods back.

"Of course," Kuroko continues, standing, "you should not take this as a pardon for your hard work. You must continue to push hard while you train, and continue to be the very best that you can be. I can push you, Kagami-kun, but there comes a time when you need to begin pulling yourself. That time is not now, not yet, but it will be soon."

And with that, the difficult conversation is over, and Kagami puts his hands behind his head with a grin.

"I heard from our seniors that the coach has a killer lineup for us over summer break," he says. "Can't wait for that. Izuki was worried about you participating, though - thought that you might need the 'recovery time' more than the extra training," he explains, only for Kuroko to shake her head.

"No, I am fine. There is... no need for any more recovery. This training sounds interesting, Kagami-kun. We should be going, then, to tell those waiting for us that their worries need not continue. Oh, and Aomine-kun, Kise-kun?" She says, stopping on her path towards the door, Kagami beside her.

"Good luck to both of you. I will be there."

* * *

"The Winter Cup starts right after Summer Vacation," Aida says, pacing back and forth, looking very much the part of coach. "And we need to be ready. Kuroko, Kagami, you know we all love you, but we can't rely on our first years! So, Hyuuga and I, with some ideas from Kuroko, have comprised a good training menu to help our team shape up and destroy all of our opponents!"

Mitobe nods, looking determined, while Koganei is the only member who outwardly cheers. Furihata and Fukuda exchange nervous glances; they know better than to trust their coach when it comes to training, especially when she seems excited and Hyuuga or Kuroko is involved. If all three are involved, how much pain is in store for them?

Kagami looks embarrassed.

"We'll be taking two major trips, but don't think we won't be working between the two!" Aida warns, smacking her clipboard on her hand a few times to reiterate the importance of her words. "In addition, you wonderful losers all get to appreciate my home cooking, so get excited for that!"

Stopping in her pacing for a second, Aida looks towards Hyuuga for support. The captain in question merely gulps, nodding a few times. "Ah... y-yeah! Great food to compliment a nice fun training menu!" He shouts, sending wary glances at Aida's small but capable hands. He's felt her Crab Hold, and he isn't too eager to anger her again.

Koganei, though, doesn't seem to have gotten the program. His face screws up, and he sticks out his tongue for a second. "What?! Aida's food is horrible, Hyuuga! Why would you lie to all of our juniors this way?" He asks, missing Hyuuga's action of drawing his finger slowly across his neck.

"Wait, you can't cook?" Kagami asks slowly, looking at his coach in wonder. Aida hisses for a second, and Izuki laughs softly.

"You didn't get to see it, since I... uh... tragically lost the container," he winces, sending a nervous glance at his female friend. "But Aida made some 'honey soaked lemons' for the Touou game. Except she forgot to cut up the lemons, and the honey had protein powder in it."

"I can cook if you want," Kagami offers, only for Aida to shake her head. "No. I'm working you all until you crumble at my feet; you're not gonna have enough energy to cook. Which leaves me as your only option. Don't worry, though; these idiots are making me out to be way worse than I actually am. Now, tomorrow, we're going to the training camp on the beach! Pack some clothes and bath stuff, okay? We'll be there for a little under a week. Be prepared."

"Am I allowed to ask where this is?" Fukuda asks, raising his hand. Aida nods.

"You are, but it doesn't matter, because we're taking the bus!" Aida says with a smile. It drops quickly. "Seriously. Bring enough clothing. If you forget your pants, there's nothing I can do to help you," she glances at Koganei, "and since this is a pretty popular training destination, you might see somebody you know without your pants on."

"U-Understood!"

...

"Where's Kuroko at?" Hyuuga wonders, looking around. Izuki shrugs.

"She's probably already here, like always. Kuroko, if you can hear me, don't worry," he says calmly, hitching his bag up onto his back further. Kagami frowns, looking around.

"No, I think Hyuuga's right, actually," he says slowly. "I don't think she's here!"

"What do you mean, 'actually', you little rat? I'll have you know that I'm fully capable of being right way more than you think I am!" Hyuuga says, sticking a finger into Kagami's chest a few times. Kagami nods quickly.

"Yeah, I'm just saying that Kuroko's usually really hard to find for everybody but Izuki and that weirdo from Shutoku!" he exclaims, and Hyuuga huffs, nodding.

"That's true. But hey, look on the bright side," Hyuuga says, smacking Kagami on the back, hard enough to make his junior's eye twitch, "we don't need to see any of those weirdos for the rest of the summer. We're home free!"

"Seriously, though, where is she?" Aida asks worriedly, browsing over the present members. "The bus will be here soon!"

"I am here," Kuroko says suddenly, cheeks slightly flushed. Although the team jumps, most of the players are fine, having gotten used to the mind numbing paranoia that comes naturally around Kuroko Tetsuki. "I have been this whole time."

"Oh, that's a lie and you know it!" Kagami exclaims indignantly, crossing his arms. "I know for a fact that you weren't here 30 seconds ago!"

Kuroko looks straight ahead, then glances at Kagami, and looks away.

"You're not even going to deny it?" Izuki asks with a chuckle, shaking his head at the duo's antics. "Ah, the young and carefree."

"We're only a year younger than you! Seriously, why are you all so impossible?"

"That's not very respectful, Kagami-kun," Kuroko adds, and Izuki points at Kuroko with a nod.

"Not even here a minute, and she's still doing better than you, Kagami," he teases, and Kagami groans as he puts his head in his hands.

"Gah!"

...

The first thing Kagami notices is the fact that there are only two actual courts (he _thinks; _they're partially visible from behind a larger building, where he guesses they will be sleeping), while any other training ground is covered in sand. To be more clear, the posts of the hoops are stuck into the sandy ground instead of pavement or cement (like it should be, he thinks), leaving him wondering just how useful that actually is.

He should try to think like Kuroko and 'figure it out'.

"Running on the sand will help our leg muscles develop, and the inability to make bounce passes or dribble should strengthen our passing speed and strength. Very clever, Aida-san," Kuroko says aloud, prompting Kagami to nod slowly, eyes slightly squinted.

_Cracked the case. __Nice work, Kagami. _

"I thought so," Aida says, crossing her arms with a smile. "Now! I can take care of all the bags, okay? Just put them all in a pile near the bench over there. I'm going to split you up into teams! Oh, except for you, Kagami. You have a _very special _task for today," Aida says, rubbing her hands together.

The last time she said that, Kagami ended up training with Mitobe, and in the end, that was super helpful. With an expectant look, Kagami cracks his neck. "Okay. What's up?"

"You..." Aida leans closer, holding the suspense for a second, "are going to get every other team member a nice, refreshing drink! Okay? The vending machines are over there, on the other side of the beach, and you're not allowed to get more than one at a time! Good luck, and happy running!" She exclaims with a small wave, and Kagami blanches.

"What?" He whines. "But that's boring! I wanna do actual practice!"

"I'll just take water, please, Kagami-kun," Kuroko interjects, raising her hand. Kagami looks at her in mock betrayal.

"Fine," he groans turning in the direction of Aida's pointing finger. "This is gonna suck!"

As soon as he's out of earshot, Kuroko nods approvingly at Aida.

"Anyway," Aida begins, looking at the remaining team members, "I'm splitting you up into two groups, like I said earlier. There are four first years, and five second years, so we're going to give each team two first years, and whichever team has Kuroko gets one less second year. From this point on, you can choose whoever you want. However, like Kuroko said, this is to strengthen your passing and muscle endurance."

"So we'd better not go easy on each other," Hyuuga grumbles, narrowing his eyes at Izuki. "And we won't."

Fukuda gulps.

...

The end of the day comes faster than anticipated for everybody but Kagami.

"That was fun," Kuroko says, sitting cross legged in a chair, wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Braiding her wet hair, she looks at Izuki, then out the large window beside them, which displays a beautiful sunset. "Although, I think that Kagami-kun must be finishing his drink runs soon. I believe he has finally begun to slow down."

"Oh yeah," Izuki says, stretching and groaning as his back cracks. "He's going to be feeling some soreness tomorrow. But that just means he'll be in the same boat as us, right?"

"Right," Hyuuga says tiredly as he drags himself into the room too, sprawling himself over the remaining couch with a long sigh. "I'd forgotten how horrible this was last year. Actually, isn't this _worse_ than last year, since Kiyoshi isn't here to calm Aida down and stop her from killing all of us? Not to mention the fact that she's in the kitchen now, probably getting ready to kill us with her cooking."

"Kiyoshi..." Izuki trails off, ignoring Hyuuga's comments about Aida's relationship with cooking. "I wonder how he's doing."

"Well," Kuroko answers, and Izuki and Hyuuga look up at her in surprise.

"You know him?" Hyuuga asks, and Kuroko shakes her head.

"I do not know him very personally, but I know of him," she says. "I know that he is badly injured, and I know _why _he is badly injured. Or, more accurately, I know who is... to blame," she says, looking concerned. "In Teikou, we always knew about anybody who could be a possible threat to us. We did not know that we would split up; we thought we would all move on to high school together, at first. So the Uncrowned Kings were an important group to keep our eyes on," she explains.

"I forget how he had a title and stuff," Izuki says, leaning more deeply into his chair. "Like I forget that you have a title. It's easy to, when you aren't being constantly reminded. Something tells me that some of your old teammates will never let anybody forget their significance."

"Probably true," Kuroko says with a shrug, face still blank as ever. "They are all stubborn, many far more than myself, which is surely saying something."

"You're stubborn where it counts," Hyuuga says with an eye roll. "They're stubborn where it's annoying. There's a difference, trust me."

The sound of a door slamming interrupts the conversation, and Kuroko looks up at Izuki and nods. "That should be Kagami-kun, then, with your drink. I will go get it for you, Izuki-kun," she says, standing up and touching her toes for a moment before standing up and walking off.

"She's a good person. Kagami, too. But I wonder if she really knows what happened," Hyuuga says with a shake of his head. "I know that Kiyoshi will never be the same; not really. But that doesn't change the fact that this never had to have happened."

"Everyone knows it was Hanamiya who did it. Few blame him, though," Izuki responds, looking upset. "He's good at making things look like accidents. There's something dishonorable about that that makes my skin crawl."

"Part of me wants our first years to destroy him," Hyuuga says bluntly, flipping over onto his back to look up at the swirling pattern of the ceiling. "But the other part doesn't want either of them to get hurt by that goddamn sadist!"

"What sadist?" Kagami's voice interrupts, and Izuki looks over to see a drink-carrying Kuroko followed by a sweaty, long-suffering Kagami. _At least he's well enough to talk, _Izuki thinks to himself. Kuroko tosses him his drink, and Izuki absentmindedly catches it in one hand.

"You wanna go clean yourself up first?" Izuki asks humorously, masterfully changing to subject. But to no avail.

"I wanna know who the sadist is," Kagami whines, leaning against the wall and scooting down until he's sitting on the ground. "Besides, I'm too tired right now. Give me a few minutes, or I'll fall and snap a leg."

Hyuuga looks at Izuki for a minute before looking at Kagami and stating, "We're talking about Hanamiya Makoto, the coach and captain of Kirisaki Daiichi."

Kagami frowns, looking upwards for a second before shaking his head. "Never heard of him," he says, but Izuki's eyes are drawn instead to Kuroko, whose shoulders look mysteriously hunched as she bites her bottom lip.

"You know him, Kuroko? Or just of him?" Izuki asks curiously but politely, leaving maximum avoidance space.

"I... know him. Or, I knew him, more accurately. I do not know the person who he is now, as much, though I fear I should have helped him when I suspected he might become this way. He always was a jealous person, you know. That is why he took it out on your friend. It is no excuse, I know, but he still should apologize to Seirin," Kuroko says.

"Jealousy, huh?" Hyuuga says softly. "What did Kiyoshi have that Hanamiya was so jealous of, I wonder?"

"Friends," Kuroko names. "Comrades. Whatever you would like to call it. Kiyoshi was an amiable soul, or so I have heard. Hanamiya is quite the opposite, and I can only imagine how long he loathed Kiyoshi for being so good at people while he struggled."

Furihata comes stumbling into the room, interrupting the serious conversation. "A-Aida-san says that dinner is ready!"

Kagami stands, then grumbles. "I'm gonna go take that shower now. If I come back and there's no food, I guess I'll just have to get some snacks from the vending machines. What's one more run, right?" He says, and Furihata shakes his head.

"Don't count on it," he says piteously. "She made a whole enormous vat of food. There'll be enough, I promise you," he says. Kagami grumbles louder, but walks off towards the showers anyway.

"We'll continue this later," Kuroko says calmly, nodding to Furihata. "Thank you, Furihata-kun. We will be there shortly."

As her fellow first year scampers off towards the kitchen, Kuroko listens to Hyuuga and Izuki groan as they stand up, both holding their backs like senior citizens. "Come on, Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun. I do not want to miss out on Aida-san's infamous recipe."

Hyuuga looks disgusted.

"You won't even be saying that as a joke after dinner tonight."

...

Surprisingly enough, Kagami is the first to awaken the next morning, and, like the oblivious idiot he is, he trips over Kuroko's sleeping body as he tries to leave the room. While Aida had wanted Kuroko to sleep in the separate room with her, Kuroko had resisted, saying that she would rather rest with the rest of the players.

"You're so graceful, Kagami-kun," Kuroko croaks out softly, walking next to Kagami towards the smaller bathroom, the one with all the sinks, to brush their teeth. Kagami looks at his partner in crime and struggles to cover his laughing.

"I wish you could see yourself right now," he says, voice just as sleepy as Kuroko's. "Your hair looks ridiculous."

"A problem I have been unable to solve for many years now," Kuroko replies with a sigh, shaking her head a bit to try to reform what she knows must be a horrible case of bed head. She puts a hand to her long hair, then musses it around a bit. Looking back at Kagami, she points at her head. "Any better?"

This time, Kagami lets out a full snicker, whole body shaking. "Ah... I'm sure you'll be able to fix it later. Besides, you're just gonna pull it back today, right?" He reasons. Kuroko nods.

"Very quick deduction, Kagami-kun. I am surprised at your ingenuity. Perhaps I should speak to you in the morning more often," Kuroko says dryly, and Kagami looks at her suspiciously.

"I'm really not sure if that's supposed to be teasing or not," he murmurs, and Kuroko shakes her head.

"Nevermind. I take that back."

"Aw, what?"

Finally reaching their destination, Kuroko looks up at the small bathroom mirror, looking at the blue monstrosity surrounding her head with chagrin. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kagami turning on the sink and getting some water on his hands before smacking himself in the face a few times, probably to wake himself up. Kuroko grabs her hair brush, ready to pull back the tangled mess.

Although sometimes she does like it down, more often than not, Kuroko likes the freedom of having her hair up and away from her face and neck. In the winter, she supposes, it's better to have a wind buffer attached to her head, but any other time, and it's more of an obstacle than anything. Kagami looks in her direction with a look of concern.

"There are... _tearing _noises coming from your hair. Is that safe? Doesn't it hurt?" He asks, squirting a little too much toothpaste onto his toothbrush and watching sadly as the glob falls off into the sink. As he tries again, Kuroko shrugs.

"No. If you hold the hair at the base, then you cannot feel the pulling pain. Besides, it is all brushed now," she says, pulling her hair back high, then tightening a hair band around the base easily. Mirroring Kagami's former movements, she fills her cupped hands with water, then splashes her face.

"Y'know, it's kinda weird, how we're the only team here," Kagami says suddenly, words a little hard to understand because of the toothbrush in his mouth. "Aida said that this place is a popular training area, right? Then why are we the only ones here?"

Kuroko purses her lips, picking up her own toothbrush slowly. "I do not know, Kagami-kun. Perhaps there is another team coming."

"I hope not," Kagami says bluntly. "I don't want to have to deal with more people."

As if to purposely screw with Kagami's life, the sound of slamming doors and voices suddenly fills the halls, and Kagami and Kuroko lock eyes. Kagami glances at his wrist watch, then he coughs, spitting bits of toothpaste foam on the mirror. He looks at Kuroko in shock. "It's already 8:00! How long did it take us to get here and start brushing our teeth?! The rest of the team is probably headed over here now, and Aida's probably already making breakfast!"

"8:00," Kuroko murmurs, tapping her left pointer finger on the counter. "A bit early for anybody from our team to be leaving. And that means..."

"Shin-chan, for real! I think he said that another school is gonna be there! Maybe some of my friends will be here! Oh my god, you'll love them so much... or, well, maybe you _won't, _but you should act like you do. Wait up!"

Kagami closes his eyes and lets out a long suffering sigh as Kuroko looks out towards the hallway, the open design of the facility allowing Seirin's duo a perfect vision of any people approaching. And now, the people approaching are...

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me," Midorima says, mouth set in a dissatisfied line. "I just can't get away," he mutters, looking between Kuroko and Kagami quickly.

"Ugh!" Kagami groans, more toothpaste foam running down his chin, and Kuroko nods at Midorima in a way that's almost friendly, but mostly just polite.

"Hello, Midorima-kun. Very nice to see you again so soon," she says, before turning to Takao. "And you, Takao-kun. Although I might recommend staying away from Hyuuga-kun, if you would like to be safe," she warns, making Takao's smile freeze.

"Hey, what does that me-?" He begins, only to be interrupted by Midorima.

"So, Seirin is the other team here, then?" He asks slowly, rubbing a temple with his left hand. He mutters what sounds like a prayer under his breath, then turns away. "With any luck, we'll only be living beside each other, and not interacting." If only he knew how wrong he was.

Lo and behold, when Aida's breakfast is 'over' (and Mitobe has returned from the bathroom to cook a suitable meal for the players), Hyuuga very nearly flips the table over in an attempt to keep his anger in check. "I thought we were coming here to get away from these lunatics!" He exclaims, banging his head on the table twice in quick succession.

"So did I," Aida says with a shrug, "but now that they're here, we're going to make the best of the situation! We're doing practice games with Shutoku!" She shouts wildly. "Not only to we get the effect of the sand and the passing, we also won't have to deal with petty emotions keeping us from going all out! Because I'm pretty sure we _all _want to destroy those condescending idiots," she says, thumb applying just enough pressure to bend her pen slightly.

"Shutoku isn't as condescending as Kaijou, or Touou... or even Seihou, though," Furihata points out, and Izuki nods in agreement.

"True. They weren't as condescending. But it was still there, so we're going to destroy them," he says simply, with a small smile on his handsome face. Furihata nods, by now used to the Seirin seniors' actions.

"I'm pumped. This is going to be great!" Kagami says, cracking his knuckles with a chuckle. Aida looks at Kagami and shakes her head, seeming to grow in height as she manages to look down on the Light of Seirin.

"Oh no, Kagami-kun," she says sweetly, "You're not playing against Shutoku. _You're _doing drink runs, remember?"

Kagami spits out his orange juice all over his scrambled eggs, not noticing Mitobe's look of sadness at a plate of food ruined. "Wait, what? You mean that _wasn't _just a cruel joke for one day? At the very least, I thought we would be switching off or something! C'mon... wait, Kuroko, you've always said stuff about me needing more experience! This is a great time to get experience!"

"This is a form of experience, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says softly, taking a small bite of toast and swallowing before nodding at her partner. "Maybe you will find yourself thanking Aida-san in the future."

"My life is struggle," Kagami mumbles, head collapsed into his arms on the table. "Ugh, fine. Make a list of what everybody likes; I don't remember."

...

"Somebody's been feeling very well lately," Aida says happily in Hyuuga's ear, momentarily startling him. With a smile, he nods at one of his best friends.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, Kuroko told me that yesterday," he responds, shaking his head. "She always knows the important things, doesn't she? And I think Kagami does too, on the inside, whether or not he even believes it himself."

"Undoubtedly," Aida says, sounding the part of a proud parent. "But really, Teppei's state has gotten far better extremely rapidly. Over the past... well, month or so, I'd say, his injury has shown signs of being as close to perfectly healed as it's ever going to get! And, even though the doctors are still amazed that he somehow managed to will himself better..."

"You're kidding," Hyuuga says, eyes wide. A smile breaks out across Aida's face.

"Nope! Teppei is coming to the camp! I can't wait for him to officially meet Kuroko and Kagami; I know we've told him all about them already, but I really think he'll like them. Maybe he can get Kuroko to come out of her shell a little bit, and coach Kagami in how to keep a lighter attitude instead of threatening his opponents every game," she says wistfully, and Hyuuga rolls his eyes.

"You can dream, but you know Teppei. He's more likely than anyone else to egg Kagami on, should the mood hit him," he argues, and Aida nods after a seconds of contemplation.

"True," she says with a shrug. "I still can't wait to have him back, though. I told you first, so how 'bout we go tell all the others now?" She says, and Hyuuga squints his eyes.

"But... Riko, all of the first years are off doing errands or small chores before the practice games begin. It would be a little bit ridiculous to assemble the whole team," he says. Aida smirks.

"That's why we're _not _assembling the whole team. I thought it would be nice to give our first years a little surprise."

Hyuuga smiles. "That's my kind of plan."

...

"There's got to be some kind of trick to what they're doing," Otsubo says slowly to Nakatani, the coach of Shutoku High Basketball Team. "They're playing a team that's arguably better than them. I'm not being cocky or anything, but when it comes to stamina, experience, and even play making, we're either on equal or higher footing."

"True," Nakatani responds to the responsible captain of the team. "But what are you alluding to, exactly?"

"It's just... they already have a kind of advantage here, because of their run-and-gun playing style, but I still don't think that gives them enough leeway to remove both Kuroko Tetsuki _and _Kagami Taiga from the court. Plus, I can see that Kuroko is at least doing something," Otsubo says with a shake of his head, pointing at the blue haired girl who seems to be taking notes on all of the players, Seirin and Shutoku, "but Kagami's just... running to and from that set of vending machines. I kind of pity him, especially since there doesn't seem to be a point."

Nakatani smiles. Even though Otsubo is reliable and clever, he often misses the obvious. "Kagami Taiga's skill is jumping," he says plainly. "You saw the way he guarded the hoop when he played us, and even more against other teams. Working his legs will only strengthen that skill, correct? Also, taking away the two aces gives the rest of the team an opportunity to sharpen their skills to a fine point. It's clever, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Otsubo says, seeming relieved now that Seirin's motions have a sort of rhyme and reason. "You did hear who's coming, right, coach? The last member of Seirin," he says respectully. Nakatani nods, eyebrows dipping just so.

"Yes," he responds. "Kiyoshi Teppei; that one could certainly cause some problems. He's a fantastic player."

Looking back out onto the court, Seirin may not be winning, but they're faring far better than was expected of them. Nakatani smiles in their general direction, although none of them are able to look at his face and see it. "There's a wave coming in Seirin," he says with a knowing tone, "and I have to admit - I'm excited to see what it will hold. But be cautious; we don't truly know what they're capable of."

* * *

Kiyoshi looks at his hand in thought, flipping it over a few times and marveling at the different shades of skin on either side of the extremity. Hyuuga and Aida seemed excited when they told him about Kagami and Kuroko, especially when they talked about their growth and 'becoming one with the team'. For whatever reason, they seemed hesitant to bring the juniors to see him in the hospital.

He's not going to pry; he might be carefree, but he isn't an idiot. He just know how to push people's buttons, and he _likes _to. Whatever reason his friends have for not wanting him to be known until now, he's sure they're absolutely legitimate. But this does nothing to sate his boredom, and with a small exhale, Kiyoshi checks the wall clock again.

Well, it's finally 4:30. The others should be getting back soon, which is good news, since he's pretty much being consumed by his own lack of action.

He's heard of Kuroko Tetsuki, unlike most others. Of course, he must have played her at some point (he remembers _quite _clearly how annoying it was to play against Teikou in middle school, but the one who stood out was the huge one with purple hair, since he was the easiest to annoy. Kuroko somehow managed to crawl to the back of his mind and hide there for quite awhile), but playing her isn't where he really got to know Kuroko.

Although he never spoke to her, either, so in a way, saying that he 'got to know Kuroko' is misleading and just a little bit creepy. Nevertheless, he does know of her, and he respects her. Because he knows how hard it is to get Hanamiya Makoto's respect, and he also knows how hard it is to lose it. And somehow, the girl managed to do both of those things, just like him.

Kagami, on the other hand, seems like a diamond in the rough, a perfect person to pull under his wing like a little brother. That thought is also a little creepy, but Kiyoshi likes that feeling; the feeling of caring for other people. The sound of footsteps drawing near the sitting room attracts his attention, and Kiyoshi looks up as he sees shadows approaching.

He places an amiable smile on his face. First impressions are everything.

"And now," he hears Aida saying, sounding very giddy, "we all get to meet the last member of our team! He's been out of commission for the past year, but he's back now, and with him, we'll be on our way to winning the Winter Cup, together!" This elicits some cheering, but mostly there's just curious, excited whispering.

Must be the 'hard-working benched trio' Aida has been informing him about, too.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to... Kiyoshi Teppei!"

The reaction isn't immediate, mostly because the second years are already aware of his presence (and made their own hello's) and all of the first years are shell shocked, though for different reasons.

"Kiyoshi Teppei?!" The one who fits the description of 'Furihata' exclaims, star struck. "Wow! You have an Uncrowned King on your team too? I had no idea! That's amazing, Aida-san!" He gushes, and Kiyoshi rubs the back of his neck before smiling at the brown haired boy.

"Ahaha... thank you for recognizing me! I haven't gotten out much these past few months; thought the world may have moved on without me," he jokes, standing up quickly and walking over to the red haired devil that _has _to be Kagami Taiga. "Boy, have I heard about the trouble you cause."

"W-What?" Kagami splutters, looking a little put out. "I haven't caused any - I mean, I _rarely, _if _ever... _or, I mean, I guess _sometimes _I get a _little _more involved than I've to to, but I don't think that means I'm causing any trouble!"

"Kids will be kids, I suppose," Kiyoshi says flippantly, nodding 'sagely' at Hyuuga, who grins at Kagami's shock. "And you, the small blue one. You can only be Kuroko Tetsuki. Your reputation precedes you."

"Thank you, Kiyoshi-kun," the girl says with a small bow. "I must say, it is an honor to be officially introduced to you. I only managed to meet you once on the court before, and you played admirably. I look forward to playing alongside you," she says kindly. Kiyoshi looks into her eyes, looking for any form of malice or falsity.

Of course he trusts Hyuuga and Aida, but the easy, pretty lies sprouted by that red and golden eyed one were frightening to hear, and he doesn't want his friends to be deceived. It's clear immediately that Kuroko is nothing like the Akashi Seijuro he met on the court that day, though.

"You share my feelings then," Kiyoshi says with a wink. "And even though I might have played 'admirably', you've gotta admit that Teikou destroyed our team! Haha! It was great; really knocked a bunch of members off of their high horses. Our team rarely lost, you know, until you all came along," Kiyoshi says, nostalgia lacing his tone. Kuroko's eyes are a little wider.

_She's surprised that I don't hate her, _Kiyoshi thinks. _Ah, Izuki was right. She is a good person. _

"Anyway," he continues, surveying the entire team, "I can't wait to get to know all of you, and to spend time with all my old friends. I miss the times we used to have, you know," he says, shaking his head. "But now, we get to work towards sweeping the Winter Cup. Exciting, eh?" He poses, rubbing his hands together. Aida grins.

"Yes," she says. "Now, it's time for dinner! Apparently, Shutoku is providing tonight, so none of my food. I hope nobody is too disappointed... well, maybe I can convince Coach Nakatani to let me help them, and-"

"No, coach, it's fine, really," Izuki says with a smile. He lays a hand on Aida's shoulder. "You've been working so hard lately, you deserve a break." A single glance around all the rapidly nodding heads forces her to give in and grin.

"You guys are great! Let's go!"

...

The sun is painted an annoyingly familiar shade of red as Midorima walks back to the lodging cabin from the vending machines, drink in hand. He reads as he walks, rereading the section of book he completely missed out on as he pretended to read in the hospital.

"Ah, Midorima-kun. I was hoping to run into you here," Kuroko says suddenly, appearing out of the woodwork silently. Other than a quick intake of breath, Midorima does nothing more to show his surprise or near heart attack He's spent too many years alongside Kuroko to really be frightened by her presence, even if he never did have a knack for locating her like Aomine or Akashi.

"You always were great at knowing people's tendencies," Midorima says, almost complimenting his old acquaintance, but not quite. Even though they're alone, his walls are up strong, not willing to allow water to flow through its minuscule cracks and destroy its foundation. "What do you need?" He asks softly, looking around nervously, as if he's anxious that somebody from his team will see him being well-mannered.

"I have a favor to request," Kuroko responds, meeting Midorima's eyes.

"Let me guess - it's regarding Kagami, right?" He asks dryly, drawing his eyebrows together but keeping his eye roll and scoff stored away for when he's in front of his team. "What do you want me to tell him? I doubt he'll listen to me."

"You're right, of course," Kuroko says, walking slowly alongside Midorima. "It takes more than words to make Kagami-kun see the truth; much like Aomine-kun, he needs to be shown through action. I would like you to speak with him, Midorima-kun. After practice one day, whenever you feel is best. He's improving, but soon, he _will _hit a wall, and I do not want him to be stuck. Help him. You know what to do."

Midorima looks at his hand, a drop of condensed water dripping down his finger, leaving a translucent trail behind it. "I'll do it," he says. "But only when I know that he's ready. Alright?"

"Perfect," Kuroko says, smiling at Midorima. "You know, you should act like this around your teammates some time; perhaps they will realize that you are not always as bad as you try to look." Midorima scoffs, not scorning Kuroko, but himself.

"Please," he says, "not everybody is as great as you at really being themselves."

Behind a corner, Takao counts the white pebbles in the asphalt, contemplating what he's heard.

They might be monsters, and they might be arrogant, and hell, they may even be the feared conquerors that the media makes them out to be. But maybe, just maybe, some of the Miracles aren't the bad guys.

...

For two days, Kagami does nothing but run and get drinks, or run and get snacks, or run to get the clipboards Aida 'accidentally' left exactly 500 meters in some direction. One at a time. _Always _one at a time, as if carrying more than one water bottle at a time will taint it. He isn't an idiot, either; he _knows _that there are other drinks at the camp, so his 'task' is pretty much useless.

He also knows that it's helping him to improve. He can feel it, in his muscles.

What irks him is the fact that the experience he so desperately needs is right there, and all he needs to do is reach out and grab it... only he can't, because he's not allowed to do anything but running in the sand.

"You're working hard, Kagami-kun. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Damn near jumping out of his own skin, Kagami places a large hand over his rapidly beating pulse, locking eyes with a smiling Aida Riko. "Oh god! Coach, where did you go to conversation school, the Kuroko Tetsuki School of Scaring the Crap out of People?!" He exclaims, taking a few deep breaths before lowering his hand and shaking his head. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she says with a shrug. They're alone on the two normal courts next to the lodging area, as far as he knows, which is something Aida rarely does, with him at least. "Just... I now that you've been working hard, okay? And I know your practice might seem boring and dumb right now, but I promise that it's helping you. Okay?"

"...Yeah," Kagami answers, picking up a few more balls around the sidelines of the two courts and placing them on the rolling rack he has with him. "I know. Are the others already done cleaning up everything else?" He asks, wondering why Aida is seeking him out specifically. She shakes her head no.

"They're still working on it. But I thought this might be a good opportunity to tell you that. Anyway, when you're done, it's finally my turn to cook, so you have _that _to look forward to! See you soon, Kagami-kun," she says, waving as she walks away.

He waits until she's out of earshot to groan and complain about her food, though it's quiet and to himself.

"Talking to yourself is often classified as a symptom of insanity, you know, Kagami Taiga," Midorima says, walking forward with his book and a can of some stupid drink, like he's trying to make himself look like more of an asshole. "Though I must admit, I'm a bit nervous for her cooking too, after what I've heard." He looks around, surveying the rack, then all the balls, and Kagami's tired posture, and he _smiles. _Midorima _smiles. _"Cleaning up, then?"

"There's a mysterious lack of sarcasm in your voice, and I'm not sure if I like it. Do you have a temperature? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kagami asks, holding up four fingers. Midorima rolls his eyes and approaches Kagami to smack his hand down. He hasn't noticed before, but Midorima is taller than he seems, especially when he's holding himself with this new confidence that Kagami just isn't used to seeing on the green haired shooter.

"Not important," Midorima says easily, brushing it off. "I do have to ask you, though; do you honestly believe you stand a chance in hell against Aomine Daiki when the time comes that you need to face him?" And there's the condescending arrogance, the cruel honesty, and... well, the cursing is new, but it still fits.

"Is this gonna be one of those talks? Because if it is, then you can leave."

"Hear me out," Midorima says, although his tone makes it clear that Kagami has no real choice. "As it stands, you're set to be simply annihilated by Aomine, to put it simply. Would you like to have a quick one-on-one with me?" He asks, breaking away from the topic at hand suddenly, and Kagami starts, looking around for hidden cameras or another giveaway to a practical joke.

"I mean... yeah, sure," he says confidently. Midorima's skill is in his shooting, and Kagami's strength is in jumping with how he's improved, there's no way he can't win.

Midorima grabs a ball off the rack, then dribbles it a few times. In a split second, he breaks away, running towards the hoop. Kagami's eyes widen, and he grins as he goes to follow his opponent. _He's getting closer to the hoop... too close to make a three. Is he gonna dunk? I thought he was all about saying that dunking is stupid and not worth as many points as longer shots! _

The shooter, looking out of his element but still skillful, jumps quickly, and Kagami jumps too, ready to feel the mind numbing feeling of walking on air. Midorima leans to the left side of the hoop for his dunk, and Kagami, facing the other way, leaps up with his right foot, and...

...and the feeling his missing. With a look of shock (and mild horror), Kagami falls loosely to the ground. "B-But... I've jumped higher than the hoop before..." he mutters.

Midorima walks softly over to the fallen ball, then picks it up, and puts in in one of Kagami's hands. Grabbing his free hand, he wrenches the boy up, and looks him straight in the eye. "This could go on all night, and I would win every time. Do you know why? Don't answer that, because I'm going to _tell you _why. It's easy to beat someone when you know exactly what they're going to do. I bet Kuroko told you to work with your left hand, right? Except, you didn't really take her seriously, because when would you ever need it?"

It's all Kagami can do to nod dumbly, because it's the truth. He hadn't really cared about his left hand, even with Kuroko's warning at the beginning of the year.

"Being ambidextrous is important in this game, because it gives you the power of surprise and availability. You dunk over and over, and when you're not dunking, you're still leading up with your right arm and jumping off with your left leg. That leaves two untrained and confused limbs, Kagami Taiga," Midorima says harshly, looking Kagami up and down.

Kagami says nothing, and Midorima finishes his assessment of him quickly enough, nodding in satisfaction.

"Kuroko sees something in you, and right now, I'm not sure if I can see the same hero or not," he says. "You could be great. Maybe she's right, and you could truly be one of us. But how will we ever know that, if you never use your full potential? Players train for years to try to reach your level of skill, Kagami, but do you know what pushes the Generation of Miracles into the higher category?"

"Your skill," Kagami guesses numbly, and Midorima shakes his head with his eyes closed.

"I really don't understand what she sees in you," he mutters, but then he continues on. "Yes, we have skill. But what pushes us into a higher category is the fact that we lived and breathed basketball for four years. I used to practice writing with both hands, and I picked up playing the piano to practice controlling both together. Aomine used to balance on each foot on the edge of the roof, which I don't recommend, but you see how his play style shows no dominant foot. You _could _be great, Kagami Taiga, but only if you reach."

"Only if I reach," Kagami repeats, nodding. There's a light in his eye, and finally, Midorima sees what Kuroko means when she says that he has that 'something'.

"Few have the potential to reach as far as you can. Don't waste your opportunity." With that, Midorima walks away, leaving Kagami 'alone' in the courts.

In the bushes, a wide eyed Takao looks to his right to whisper excitedly to Kuroko, only to see the girl gone. Instead, he sits down, back to the bushes, and takes some deep breaths.

That was the second time in a week that he's seen Midorima from an unbiased set of eyes, and it's truly enlightening, he realizes.

How different Midorima Shintarou is from the ace of Shutoku.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko shares a look with Midorima and smiles slightly, getting only a nod of acknowledgement in return. She looks across the dining area to Kiyoshi Teppei, who has become somewhat of a hero to her.

While she set up an 'intervention' of sorts for Kagami, the fates were setting up the same for her, in a way. And her mind returns to her conversation with Kiyoshi from the day before.

_'You have so much skill, Kuroko," he said with a smile. "And it's up to you to decide what you want to do with it. You're at a crossroads right now, whether or not you want to admit it. A crossroads where you need to decide on a style. You can't very well keep up constant misdirection if you're going to play in the spotlight. Nor can you truly combine the two. So what will you do?" _

She hadn't known the day before. Still doesn't. And she respects Kiyoshi, so much, always has, but even more now that she knows that he had the guts to come up to her and tell her that he saw her flaws and he refused to ignore them.

Seemingly out of nowhere, she stands, bringing her small serving of food with her to sit across from Kiyoshi, and subsequently close to Aida, Hyuuga, and Izuki.

"I have been thinking about what you told me yesterday," Kuroko says smoothly as soon as there's a lull int he conversation, and the looks on the other's faces shows Kuroko that it was truly only Kiyoshi acting on impulse when he confronted her, and not the whole team.

"Oh?" Kiyoshi says, locking eyes with her. "And what did you decide, then?"

A second of silence. "Girls don't usually play on boy's teams," Kuroko says, instead of giving Kiyoshi a straightforward answer. Kiyoshi leans forward on his hands, eyes sparkling.

"Correct," he says.

"I have been told through my entire basketball career by many that I do not belong in this sport, nor do I belong on boy's teams. But I have managed to break through those expectations and create my own. I am a strong believer not just in 'natural talent', Kiyoshi-kun, but also in the choices that we make and how hard we work. I earned my place on a boy's team by working, and I intend to continue working as hard as I can. Boundaries are meant to be pushed. And just because nobody else has been able to balance something before, it does not mean that it is impossible. So, my decision, I suppose, is not to choose."

Kiyoshi sits for a moment, his smile growing wider and wider. Izuki looks shocked by how forward Kuroko is acting, while Aida smiles slightly, knowing that she was right about Kiyoshi bringing the girl out of her shell.

"I knew I was going to like you as soon as you introduced yourself to me," Kiyoshi says, looking slightly... proud. He truly is the older brother of the team, Kuroko realizes. "And I look forward to seeing what it is that you create in this game."

Kuroko nods, excusing herself and walking over to the table where, oddly enough, Kagami and Midorima seem completely fine sitting next to each other. Takao looks unsurprised by the development (he _was _there the previous night, after all; he'd been caught in the situation while he was walking back to the cabin, just like her) as well, and smiles as Kuroko comes and sits down next to Kagami.

"Hey! Look who's getting along," he winks, gesturing towards Midorima and Kagami, who seem to be discussing something about basketball. Kuroko nods.

"Amazing, how things like that happen," she says, blunt facade back up and strong. Takao meets Kuroko's eyes, and in that moment, she knows that _he _knows that she set it up - the confrontation between Midorima and Kagami. He's perceptive, after all, and he really does care for Midorima. Kuroko finds herself thankful that somebody finally is, and can be in her stead.

"Truly," Takao says. "I really can't wait to play a real game with you guys, especially after you all improve," he says, sharp eyes glinting. "Playing somebody with your skills was a challenge, one that I'd like to repeat, if possible. So, try to stay in the tournament, at least until we can beat you."

"Good luck to you too, Takao-kun," Kuroko offers, knowing that she won't likely see Midorima or Takao until the Winter Cup itself after their training camp is over. "My only hope is that the most deserving team should win."

"Me too," Takao says, grinning. "Perspective is weird like that, you know. Changing the way you look at something - or someone - can really change the way your mind works a lot." Kuroko freezes, catching Takao's eyes and seeing sincerity in them.

_He doesn't think you're a monster. He doesn't think you're horrible. _"Thank you, Takao-kun," Kuroko says softly, a weight of a thousand bricks falling off her shoulders.

"Thank you," Takao says to her in return nodding in Midorima's direction. "Really."

_Thank you. _

* * *

**A/N: Just when you thought the chapters couldn't get longer. This is 14,000 words, give or take, because I wanted to fit this all into one chapter. Please drop a review. If anybody has any weird favorite characters that don't get much attention, send me a PM about them or tell me in a review, and I'll try to include them (the reason I ask to describe their personality and tendencies is just in case I don't know them well). **

**Sorry if Midorima was a little OOC, but I like to write him less like a total tsundere (like most people) and more like somebody who's just extremely guarded, which I honestly think is more accurate. He obviously gets teased a lot, more often than not about his personality, so it makes sense. **

**Also, no AoKuro in this chapter, but next time for sure. I might make Aomine show up to the whole street tournament with Murasakibara thing, but more as a side character looking for like frozen lemonade or something. He will not be included in the Murasakibara vs. Kuroko pre-rain scene, no matter what. **

**Thank you for the support. You're all great! **


End file.
